The SubRitz
by Wild-Roze
Summary: AU KOC The year 2050 Kai is the leader of an underground Mafia,and one of the most powerful and desirable men in zone 2 . The shadow is the deadliest assassin and she is hired to kill Kai , she has never failed a job ............until now R&R !
1. The Deal

Wild-Roze : I suppose your wondering why this fic was even taken down yeah ? Well, it was removed because the summary wasnt G rated , eventhough this fic is an R which I see as a pretty stupid rule, but hey, shit happens, it might take a while to track down all the chapters, but I will slowly reupload all the chapters, and Chris, if you are reading this, then I am SO sorry for not writing chapter 4 of our fic sooner. But I was sooooooo pissed off when this was removed, its 1 of my most successful fics, OVER 120 reviews, grrrrrrrrrr ! I recon they should have given me a warning, and whats worse, I was about to update the summary and change it.  
  
Summary : Kai is the leader of a group of Gangsters called the Bladebreakers who are the most important people on the sub-levels of underground New York ( The year 2050 , the city has several layers the normal Bladebreakers gang are the ones in KaiÆs inner circle , but he has loads of followers ) Their group has many enemies , but not too many people try and take them on , because anyone who does normally dies at the hands of their . But one day an assassination attempt is made on Kai àààààà..  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own Beyblade, only Aruna and this plot, oh and Chase who will come in later chapters.  
  
The SubRitz  
  
The Deal  
  
Since the year 2000 the world has slowly evolved , as the population of the world steadily grew , so did our cities . At first only the first underground level was built to accommodate the tide of people that swamped New York . But steadily more and more levels have had to be erected going down and down , lower and lower , and slowly as you go from level to sub- level , the living conditions get worse . Beyblading became more than just a game , it became , for some , the means of survival .  
  
Until finally , three levels were formed , there may have been a meagre few who lived even further down , but no one ever paid it any bother . The top level was just known as New York , but to those below it was called Zone 1 . Then there was the Sub-New York , also known as Zone 2 . Then deep below the surface , was the Sub-Urban-New York , also called Zone 3 .  
  
People who were mugged , were threatened with a beyblade launcher and bit beasts . And inevitably different groups formed , protesters who were always trying to revolt and cause trouble , demanding better living conditions and more jobs and education for their children . They were called the Idealists .  
  
There was a police force too , they had to try and quell the uprising of Idealists who often raided the sub-levels food supplies and sabotaged the water mains , trying to get their point across . But the police force , who were referred to as the Hardies were fighting a two way battle . For the third group which was formed were the Gangsters .  
  
There were countless different mobs , all responsible for the muggings and the vandalising in Zone 2 and 3 , but the most famous and biggest of the Mafia's was the one owned by the biggest Phatt Cat on the streets . Kai Hiwitari .  
  
Their Headquarters was situated inside the Sub Ritz . By far the largest building on Zone 2 , it was both huge and glamorous . Kai Hiwitari was almost as desirable as the building , he was swimming in money and he would sell his services to the highest bidder . All of his men were highly trained in weaponry skills , and if they failed at a job , then they were killed , and that was that . They were all trained , and deadly assassins . With the possible exception of Max , Tyson and Kenny  
  
Kai had inherited the Mafia from his father, as well as his disliking for Idealists and Hardies, eventhough the Hardies sometimes hired him for jobs they couldnt handle , but at the same time he was one of the most wanted criminals in Sub-New York . Every person knew that the Sub Ritz was the Headquarters of Kai's Mafia , but eventhough the Hardies could get in easily enough, they just had no way of overthrowing the SubRitz and arresting Kai, there was just too much security, and besides, they may need him in the future.  
  
To be able to get into the Sub Ritz , you had to know Kai , and know him well, or you had to pay a ridiculous amount of money to get in , he was know among the lower class as Big-K . And those who were able to get into his club always had the time of their lives . There was a live brass band , dancing girls , singers , and enough drinks and to keep any one happy . Also Kai had his own Harem which he would loan out to anyone , he personally never used it , it just wasn't his style , but it came in useful when he needed to bribe someone .  
  
No one ever dared to complain about anything , not that there WAS anything to complain about , Kai , seven years ago when he was fourteen had been a member of the toughest Beyblade team in the World , the Bladebreakers , so , that was what his Mafia was called, although no one really bothered to use the name, whenever someone heard the words Kai Hiwitari, they knew who was being refered to , and in his inner circle of Phatt Cats were his old team mates .  
  
Ray was his right hand man , and the only one smart enough for him to ever ask advice from . Max and Tyson , who had been toughened up considerably since their teens , were his two body guards who followed him around , cracking their knuckles and when they wanted to , looking very intimidating , in matching black suits . At conferences or deals they both smoked chunky cigars trying to look intimidating. Kenny was his hacker , a few years ago , he had lost the stupid glasses and now wore contacts , he had also cut his hair so it was spiky and short , his eyes had turned out to be a slate grey colour , and his voice had broken and was no longer girlish and squeaky, now when he was twenty he was actually rather good looking . Though not a patch on Kai .  
  
Kai himself often went around in a black suit , he normally didn't wear the jacket , but had it slung over his shoulder and the sleeves of the shirt rolled up and the top buttons undone . Unlike other gangsters , he didn't go for all the gold jewellery , gold wasn't his colour , he still had his old clothes in his wardrobe , for when he didn't want to get noticed in the streets, or when he was ust in a casual mood .  
  
Being one of the most wanted criminals , and in the hit list of hundreds of Idealists and other gangsters was pretty dangerous , often a random gun would be fired at him out of nowhere , and his men would have to make a sweep of the whole area , because Tyson was normally glued to the buffet , and Max was normally trying to pry him away to help with the search . Ray could often only come in a few days a week , the Chinese assassin was married to Mariah and she was heavily pregnant with their first baby .  
  
All of the smaller gang leaders wanted Kai dead , he made them look bad , he had too much money , followers and women , of course Kai's assassins weren't the only ones on the market , there were others .  
  
One of the most famous of these was one called the Shadow , who had never yet failed in a job . Many people came up with stories about how The Shadow would steal the tie from around a mans neck without him noticing , and she would hit a butterfly's wing with a bullet from 150 yards . Held no loyalties , and no ties , the best and her services always emptied their employers pockets down to the last dollar .  
  
Also it was said that she was an awesome blader , and that she was on a par , if not better that Big-K . Of course , no one had ever said THAT in his presence and lived more than three seconds .  
  
This was the way of life , those above felt somehow better , and more important than those who lived under their feet , and in all three Zones , more 2 and 3 , than Zone 1 , the motto was , Survival of the Fittest . Or in some cases , the wealthiest .  
  
"I take it you have heard of Kai Hiwitari ?"  
  
"Who hasn't ?!"  
  
"Well , I am told you are the best at what you do .."  
  
"Get to the point tough guy ."  
  
"How much ? How much will it take to kill that blue haired bastard !"  
  
"Depends..."  
  
"On what ?!?"  
  
" I always need to know why , why do you want Kai dead . As far as I can see , he hasn't done anything to you ."  
  
" I don't see how you can say that ! All you need to do is look at the guy , rolling in cash , and women, that should have been me ! He gets all the glory and he has outlived his time as The Big Man On Top . I want him dead !"  
  
"Heh heh heh , all you Cats thing about is more power , look at me , I have fame and fortune , and I'm a loner . Why should I help ?"  
  
"2 million !"  
  
"Hah ! I could steal twice that while I am there , sorry , not interested ."  
  
" 3 !"  
  
"Crank it up to 4 million dollars and you have a deal !"  
  
"DONE !"  
  
" A pleasure doing business with you Mr. Valkov , The Shadow will see Mr.Hiwitari dead by the end of the month !"  
  
Wild-Roze: Well if u read carefully, you will have noticed I made a few small adjustments, but nothing much, PLEASE I WANT ALL MY REVIEWS BACK !!!!!! *Sobs* Well, bai, I'll try and get chapt 2 back up as soon as I can. 


	2. The 1st Attempt

Wild-Roze : Umm, RHCP, u reviewed and said u thought Chase was already someone else's character, well, if he is it is pure coincidence, so I own him and Aruna. K ? ^__^ read on, read on.  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own beyblade  
  
The 1st Attempt  
  
Kai sat at one of the polished round wood tables , next to him was Ray , and on his other side was Max smoking a cigar , Tyson was piling a platter high with any food he could reach from the buffet cart , and Kenny was lazily typing away on Dizzi , hacking into a few banks and casually stealing a few grand for Kai .  
  
Kai himself was slouching in his chair , idly twirling Dranzer around in his fingers , he watched the seven dancing girls on stage , as they wound their bodies around poles , each beautiful and enticing , Kai looked at each one , not a single one he would consider good enough to get close to .  
  
A man in a black suit came up behind Kai .  
  
"Hey , Boss . There is guy who wants to talk wid yeh . Says he's got a deal for you !"  
  
Kai stood up , he was board with the dancing girls anyway , he ignored the suggestive wink from a drunk prostitute sprawled over the bar , and told Max to get Tyson away from the food and join him in his conference room .  
  
When Kai walked into the room , his ears were ringing after the loud , blaring music , he ignored it and sat down facing a man with a thick beard , a lot of golden jewellery and a gun on the table infront of him . Max and Tyson were obliged to stand either side of him , looking scary .  
  
"What ?" Asked Kai , in a very board sounding voice .  
  
The man got straight to the point .  
  
"Well Big-K , I need you to do something for me ...."  
  
"Uhh huh ." Said Kai , looking at a very interesting blotch on the ceiling .  
  
"My brother owes me $540,000 , I was wondering if your guys could err , convince him to give it to me ."  
  
"Pay me 100,000 dollars now , and 200,000 dollars afterwards and you have a deal ." Said Kai . He had no idea why this guy wanted the best assassins on Zone 2 , just to convince his brother to hand over some money , he could get anyone to do that .  
  
"Well Big-K , the problem is , I have no money at the moment , err , hah hah hah . When I get the money off Charlie , then I'll give you HALF of it !!!"  
  
Kai sighed , he got several of this kind of offer every week , promises of lots of money , after the job was done , they all though that just because Kai was relatively young , he was stupid .  
  
"I don't have time for this .....Ray !" he said . His black-haired friend nodded , pulled out a pistol and shot the man in the chest .  
  
Kai stood up and yawned .  
  
"Take anything of value off him and throw him in the gutter , and get that blood cleaned off the floor , I'm gonna go to bed ."  
  
He wandered out of the room , he groaned . he had to go through the bar to get to his personal quarters .  
  
Once again he went into the huge room with blaring music , and throngs of people dancing or making out in corners . Several voices called out to him .  
  
"Hey Big-K !"  
  
"How are you K-Man ?!"  
  
"Whats up Boss ?!"  
  
He ignored them all , too tired to reply .  
  
A pair of navy blue eyes watched him as he crossed the room , they took a moment to run an appraising eye over his body , and a pink tongue lashed out to wet crimson lips , out of anticipation , or lust .  
  
Kai shut the door , and the music was instantly silenced , he sighed and tossed his jacket down over the back of a chair . He went over to a drinks cabinet and poured himself a shot of rum . Being the leader of a mafia was very hard work .  
  
He looked out of his window , above he could see , not the sky , but the high concrete ceiling of Zone 2 , above he knew others were walking under the starlight . He had only ever been up to the surface once , to take part in the World Beyblade Tournament . He wanted to go up there again , and see the sky .  
  
Below he could see the winding streets , a car chase was taking place in the distance , and a siren was faintly heard , a few gun shots . Kai smiled , the surface wasn't the place for him , Zone 2 was . This was where he belonged .  
  
He went over and flopped onto his bed .  
  
The navy eyes looked out of their black mask , their black cat-suit camouflaging them in the shadows . They stood looking down over the side of the SubRitz , from the roof . If she had calculated right , then she should be directly above Kai Hiwitari's bed chamber , which was on the floor just below her . She smirked , this was a cake walk .  
  
She took out a lazer pen and started cutting through the ceiling .  
  
Kai groaned and rolled over , he vowed never to drink rum again before he went to bed . He hauled himself up to go to the bathroom . He arranged his bed to make it look like someone was still sleeping in it , it was just something he did out of habit , and walked into his bathroom .  
  
She was harnessed up , and quietly she lifted off the ceiling panel she had just cut out , and started to lower herself into the room . She smiled to herself , she would wake him up first , she would never kill a sleeping man , never , it was just something she didn't do . Silently she drew out a PP7 , it had a silencer on , so no one would know until the next morning . She really thought it was going to be harder than this , she thought it would take at least a month to figure out a way past all the security , but she had been wrong . She pointed the gun at the lump under the covers , and reached her hand down to wake him .  
  
"Hey Big Boy , rise and shine !" She hissed .  
  
Suddenly her vision was obscured by blinding lights . Kai stood in the doorway , having just switched the light switch . he charged forward and pulled the woman down from her harness . He received a painful knee in the stomach , but succeeded in wrenching the gun from her hand .  
  
"So , here we have the legendary Shadow , send to kill 'lil ole me ." He hissed , turning the gun around to point at her .  
  
Before he could pull the trigger she punched him in the gut , and managed to wriggle away from him . She pulled herself up through the ceiling .  
  
Kai rubbed his stomach and climbed up after her and came out on the roof . he looked around and saw her running , and bolted after her , she was fast , but so was Kai , in his hand he was attaching Dranzer to his launcher . he was slowly catching her up , he could hear her wild , uneven breaths as she urged herself to go faster .  
  
"Dranzer , go !" He yelled , firing his blade.  
  
She heard his command , and ran faster , slipping out her own blade .  
  
"Scarlath , go !" She screeched , launching it back over her shoulder , while still running .  
  
Kai overtook the battling blades and closed in on the black figure . He lunged out and caught hold of her belt , she gasped and turned around , punching him in the side of his head , hard , at the same time breaking one of her own fingers .  
  
Kai fell unconscious , still gripping the belt in his hand , as the Shadow slunk away , to try again another day . She wouldn't kill an sleeping man , ever .  
  
R&R ^_^ 


	3. A New Girl In The Harem

Wild-Roze : another chap. Enjoy  
  
Disclaimer : I OWN ARUNA, CHASE AND ANY OTHER OC'S IN THIS FIC, I ALSO OWN THE PLOT, THE REST UNFORTUANTELY ISN'T MINE !  
  
A New Girl in the Harem  
  
She checked her reflection in the mirror , her navy blue eyes scanned her body , looking over it for faults . She smirked , perfect .  
  
Her navy blue hair was twisted up into an elegant knot on her head , with wispy bits falling beautifully around her face . She wore a tight black , slinky little dress that was incredibly short and showed off her creamy thighs . She wore black boots and elbow length black gloves .  
  
Over the top she slid a heavy black army coat , it didn't look very attractive , but it would keep out the cold until she arrived at the SubRitz .  
  
She grinned and set off , perhaps this method would work ......  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Kai sat , surrounded by Tyson , Max , ray was at his home with Mariah . He watched as whores from his harem tried it on with various different men , and the dancing girls wound their flexible bodies around the poles on the stage , illuminated by the footlights . He sighed and rolled his eyes , it was always the same old people in here , nothing exciting ever happened , apart from the occasional drunken fight .  
  
Someone coming in caught his eye .  
  
*Now if that woman dressed up she would be a knock out*  
  
He saw her navy eyes sweep around the room , until her eyes locked with his own , he saw her make a bee line for him . Pulling the black coat tightly around her slim frame .  
  
::She would be MORE than a knock out !:: Hissed Dranzer in his mind .  
  
*Quiet Fire Chicken !* Thought Kai as the woman came to a halt infront of him , she spared a withering glance to Tyson and Max who cracked their knuckles at her .  
  
"Your Mr.Hiwitari , right ?"she asked , Kai found her voice a little familiar .  
  
"That's right , what do you want ?!" He asked .  
  
"I want to join your Harem !" She said , winking at him , with those navy eyes .  
  
"Hah , your going to get some more attractive clothes before I even consider !" Sneered Kai , imagine someone turning up in and army coat to try and get into his harem !  
  
She sneered right back . With one swift movement she cast away the coat , revealing her plain , but extremely sexy dress . Kai was a little blown away for a few seconds , he eyed her up and down , if looks could kill then this woman would do time !  
  
"Okay , so what ? You've got looks , but how do I know how good you are ?"  
  
"Want to take me for a test ride ?" She asked with a coy smile  
  
He raised an eyebrow at her , didn't she know that he didn't DO whores ? But then , by the looks of this one , she might just be worth the effort . he smirked , why not , just this once ?  
  
"Fine , come to my room a little later , it's in the basement ."  
  
Tyson and Max looked at him .  
  
"Wow , dude , your starting to act almost human !" said Tyson.  
  
"Yeah , when was the last time YOU ever indulged in a prossie ?" Asked Max .  
  
Kai smirked .  
  
"So what ? Unlike you Max I can keep my dick in my pants for more then two nights . It's just not my style , but there's no harm in having a little fun occasionally ." He turned and looked at his new show girl . "So , what's your name ?" He asked .  
  
She smiled .  
  
"Aruna , my name is Aruna ."  
  
Kai nodded , he stood up and left , headed down to his room which was now situated in the basement . Extra security had been set up all around his room , and he informed guards that a woman would shortly be joining him .  
  
When he entered his room he went over to the table and picked up the object on its polished surface . It was a belt . Her belt .  
  
He didn't understand why she hadn't killed him when she had the chance , all she had left behind was a cut on his forehead , and his hand clasped tightly around her belt . it was black , like the rest of her cat suit had been , and it had pouches all over it , Kai didn't know it , but this was where she kept her most precious belongings .  
  
He opened the first pouch , there were spare bullets and a gun silencer . There was a holster with a pistol next . Then he went to the largest pouch , and he took out a book .  
  
It wasn't that much larger than his hand , but his eyes widened as he was the faded golden letters printed on the black leather cover ; Diary  
  
He smirked , perhaps this was his way of finding out who this Shadow was . he was about to start reading it when there was a light knock at his door , he put the diary back into the belt and put the belt in a drawer .  
  
When the door opened she was met with Kai's brown eyes . she smiled at him .  
  
"So Big Boy , ready to be amazed ?"  
  
Kai smirked , and eyed her up and down again .  
  
"I'm gonna make sure that by the morning you can't walk straight ."  
  
She smiled and came in , and the door closed and locked behind her .  
  
*He's smart , the security down here is far stronger than when his room was up on the roof*  
  
::Yeah , but don't start getting attached to him , your supposed to kill him remember::  
  
*Why do you say that Scarlath ?*  
  
:: Because its obvious that you already like him a bit , I'll admit , he IS pretty damned gorgeous , but remember your on a job here !::  
  
*I'll keep that in mind Scarlath* Aruna thought .  
  
Without a second thought , She walked right up to Kai and shoved him backwards down , onto the bed , and pounced on top of him .  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
She sighed and rolled over , her navy eyes resting on his sleeping face . she had never know pleasure like that before , it had been intense , and gentle t the same time . The small smile that had been forming on her red lips vanished , she supposed now was a good a time as any .  
  
She silently got out of the bed , the warmth of the bed left her feeling cold as the chill air nipped at her naked body . She quietly went over to the army coat which was sprawled on the floor amongst her other clothes which had been torn and thrown off in a hurry . Out of one of the deep pockets , she took a gun fitted with a silencer .  
  
She flicked off the safety catch and walked over to the bed and looked down at his sleeping form , gentle snores were steadily erupting from his throat . She pointed the gun at him , about to lean down and wake him up . This was it , $4 million dollars would be hers after today ...........  
  
She still hadn't fired . Seconds dragged into minutes , the gun pointed at his head , her other hand , half way to him , ready to shake him into consciousness . Why hadn't she fired ?  
  
She growled and lowered the gun .  
  
::Hah ! I knew it ! You've become soft ! Look at you ! Your supposed to be the best assassin on hire , one shag and you can't pull a trigger !::  
  
*Shut up Scarlath ! Of course I'm not going soft , but I don't want to blow weeks worth of fun in one shot . I'll get him worked up , wondering when the Shadow will next strike , he'll probably go mad before I kill him , but rest assured , I WILL kill him ! Besides, I'm only following my usual method, you know how I work!*  
  
She put the gun away , and slid back into the bed , next to Kai , then she tugged on his arm , pulling it around her shoulders , and fell asleep in his warm embrace .  
  
She would never kill a sleeping man .  
  
U see that button next to the review thingy ?? PRESS IT ! 


	4. The Diary

Wild-Roze : Review  
  
I own Aruna and Chase, and this plot NOTHING ELSE !  
  
The Diary  
  
Kai sat up , stretched and yawned . He glanced over to the other side of the bed , where he saw her tug the black dress over her head .  
  
"Well , you finally woke up ," She said , "Do I get the job ?" She looked at him over her shoulder with her navy eyes .  
  
Kai looked back , he wasn't going to let on how much he had enjoyed last night .  
  
"Hn , your okay I guess . Sure , you've got the job ."  
  
She grinned .  
  
"Great , I'll be off then . See ya later Big Boy ." She said . She made her way over to the door , and was just about to walk through it when she heard his voice .  
  
"Be here the same time tonight ."  
  
She chuckled and left .  
  
Kai sighed .  
  
::So much for your reputation of not doing whores::  
  
*Your telling me you didn't find her attractive in the slightest ?* Kai asked Dranzer as he searched for his clothes .  
  
::Well ...... okay so she was hot , but still , its not very like you::  
  
*Yeah , well , where is the harm in a little fun sometimes ?*  
  
::Well , why have you asked for her again tonight ?::  
  
*Mind your own business feather brain*  
  
When Kai had found all of his clothes , he found them too torn to wear .  
  
"Bloody woman , would it have killed her to have been a little more patient ?" He grumbled , but he had a smirk on his face . "She should know that these suits cost hundreds of dollars each , lucky for her I'm a multi millionaire ."  
  
He threw them away and got dressed in his casual clothes . Black tank top , white scarf . and blue trousers , with red elbow length fingerless gloves .  
  
Then he went over to the draw where he had hidden Her belt . He took it out and found the diary , he flipped it open to the first page and started to read .  
  
January 1st , 2050 :  
  
I haven't tried to keep a diary since I was ten years old , so here is a bit of background :  
  
I am The Shadow , every one on both levels 2 and 3 knows my name. That's because I am the best assassin money can buy , I have never failed at a job and if I ever do fail it will be because I am dead. A while ago I asked myself why I chose this profession , well its kinda a long story .  
  
My father was a good man , I don't remember him , he died when I was two months old. My mum married a man , the kind of man you walk across the street to avoid . He beat her every night almost to the point of unconsciousness . Then , he started to abuse me .  
  
He first did it when I was six years old . He came to my room after another argument with my mother. He touched me in ways I hated , and then raped me . This carried on for four years .  
  
When I was ten, he went crazy , when my mother was asleep , he took a gun and blew her brains out , for no reason , she had just been lying there asleep , a horrible way to die , not able to defend your self , unable to see who kills you , or how they kill you . I will never kill a sleeping man .  
  
My "Father" continued to abuse me . But as I got older , I drifted away from the home I used to share with my Mother . Sometimes I would spend entire nights on the streets . I got a job, stole a few wallets and got some money .  
  
One day I was wandering through the alleys close to my home , I heard some men talking .  
  
"You didn't kill him ?" One said . Then someone else said .  
  
"It was a hard job , I screwed up , that's all there is to it !"  
  
Then there was a shot , obviously the first guy had shot the second one .  
  
"Fucking great , where the hell am I gonna find someone to do the job now ?!" Said the first one .  
  
I kinda stepped out of the shadows where I had been hiding , and said .  
  
"I'll do it ." I was only 15 , so he laughed at me for a bit and told me to go home .  
  
"You won't have to pay me , just let me try ." I said . He looked at me , and shrugged .  
  
"Your neck , not mine kid." He said to me . He told me what to do , gave me a gun and told me where to go .  
  
I did the job . The guy was pretty amazed , he paid me a hundred dollars , even though I didn't ask for it . A few weeks later he contacted me and asked me to work for him again .  
  
That's how it all started really .......  
  
January 19th , 2050 :  
  
I have a pretty tight schedule , so I expect that this Diary will have plenty of empty spaces . I've just completed a job , these Phatt Cats are all the same , convince them you're a prostitute , get them in bed , and blow their brains out . Of course I have never killed a sleeping man .  
  
I always despised my "Father" For what he did to Mum . But as I got better , I got more money , enough to buy guns and equipment . My "Father" never had any idea what I did , often when I was out for a night , he would yell at me and beat me what I came in the next morning .  
  
I was one such morning , I came in , and he instantly punched me in the side of my head . I clenched my teeth , I was tired after just having done a job. I couldn't take any more of this treatment . So I pulled out my gun and aimed it between his eyes .  
  
He paused , a really surprised look on his face , I just glared at him for a second before I did to him what he did to my mother , except , he was awake , she wasn't ......  
  
There was more , but Kai was disturbed from his reading by a sharp knock at the door .  
  
"WHAT ?!" He yelled , frustrated .  
  
"Hey Kai ," Came Ray's voice , "Time to train !"  
  
Kai growled , but picked up Dranzer and dropped the diary .  
  
Ray grinned at him .  
  
"Max and Tyson told me about your bit of fun last night . Are you going down with a fever or something , talk about out of character !" Said the Chinese assassin as they headed up to the fourth level where the training dishes were .  
  
Kai shrugged .  
  
"So what , I don't see why I should have to explain my actions to you ."  
  
Ray grinned .  
  
"Well , its none of my business , but all I can say , is get ready for an ass kicking , cos Drigger is itching for a battle !"  
  
Kai grinned .  
  
"Prepare to loose you feline freak !"  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Aruna walked away from the SubRitz . It was quiet in there at the moment , the club didn't open till eight o'clock pm , she would return then , return to Kai .  
  
:: Ack ! I think I'm gonna throw up !::  
  
*Shut up Scarlath !*  
  
:: Look , if you carry on like this your gonna start getting a conscience !::  
  
*No I won't , I said I'd kill him and I will *  
  
:: No , you said the Shadow will kill him , YOU won't kill him !::  
  
*I am the Shadow , we are the same person , and Kai Hiwitari will die ,  
  
and by my hand , five more days , that's all !*  
  
:: Are you sure you can last five days ?::  
  
*........ Yes*  
  
Review 


	5. Six Days

Wild-Roze : Umm, ya new chapter blah blah blah  
  
Six Days  
  
February 13th :  
  
One of the most amusing things about this job is my method of killing my victim . after the first assassination attempt , I will wait , I will wait six days . The reason for this is simple , apart from it being fun to watch them squirm , slowly getting more and more nervous , they start to get twitchy , wondering when I am next going to strike , this makes them vulnerable , and it is far easier .  
  
Kai frowned , so that was why he hadn't seen hide nor hair of the Shadow for a few days . He counted it up , and if what the Diary said was true , he had three more days , he smirked , the Shadow was an expert so by now she probably would have realised that he now occupied the basement , three days , he would be ready . He glanced over his shoulder as a movement behind him caught his attention . He silently slid the Diary back into the drawer , and turned around as the woman in his bed slowly woke up .  
  
For the last three nights she had come to him , and it had become public gossip , and it was clear to all that she was not up for grabs like the other 150 girls in the Harem , she was Kai's and Kai's alone .  
  
Aruna smiled , her pearly , pointed teeth glistening in the darkness .  
  
"Come back to bed ." She said , it was more of a command than a request . Kai raised his eyebrow , and a smirk danced around his face .  
  
"Or what ?"  
  
"Or I'll kill you ." She mumbled . He chuckled , and she smiled , but he didn't know how serious she was .  
  
~15 minutes later~  
  
Kai collapsed next to her , he was exhausted and from the look of it , so was she , sleep was slowly taking hold of him , he pulled the woman closer , and before he fell asleep he mumbled quietly in her ear .  
  
"I don't think I'll ever get tired of you ."  
  
Aruna smiled . She listened as his breathing slowly settled into a steady rhythm , his arm curled around her waist . she shifted so she was facing him . Who would have thought that the feared , Big-K could look so cute and harmless ?  
  
::Your pathetic , three days and your completely taken with him !::  
  
*Look Scarlath , I really can't be bothered to fight with you right now . so shut up and leave me alone !*  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
"Hey Kai ?" Came the voice from the other side of Kai's door . The man groaned .  
  
"Yes Tyson ?" Kai mumbled into his pillow .  
  
"There is someone to see ya in the Conference Room ."  
  
Kai scowled into his sheets , someone at this hour ?! he groaned and sat up , Aruna was already gone .  
  
"tell him to fuck off !" Yelled the Mafia leader .  
  
]  
  
"Uhh , I really think your going to want to see him Dude ." Said Tyson .  
  
"Who is it ?" said kai , only with a vague interest .  
  
"Tala ."  
  
Kai's eyes opened widely in surprise , he hadn't heard from Tala in years , and he wasn't all that sure he wanted to now . He sighed .  
  
"Alright , I'm on my way ,tell Ray to meet me there ."  
  
"Uhh , Ray is at the hospital with Mariah , she's in labour ." Came Max's voice .  
  
Kai rolled his eyes . "Fine , forget it , I'll just go by my self !" He was in a particularly bad mood , he hated being woken up .  
  
When Kai entered the Conference room , he was wearing his casual clothes , he didn't see reason to dress up just for Tala , he had never really liked him , even when they were on the same team as teenagers .  
  
Tala was also the leader of a gangster Mob , they specialised in beating up Idealists , of course his firm was not a patch on Kai's , and had been shunted out of the Lime Light by the Bladebreakers Mafia , as had all of the other mobs .  
  
Tala on the other hand , was dressed to impress , he was wearing an expensive looking Tuxedo , which made him look even more handsome than he already was , but somehow Kai , in his scruffy , ragged appearance , still outclassed him as far as looks were concerned . when he saw Kai enter the red haired man smiled and stood up .  
  
"Well , Kai , it has been a long time my old friend ."  
  
"I'm not your friend Tala , just say what you want to say and get out ."  
  
"Always the same old Kai . You never change ! Anyway , I need a favour , I want to borrow some money off you , you do deal in loans don't you ?" Tala asked .  
  
Kai nodded . "If I am in a good enough mood , how much are we talking ?"  
  
"$4 Million ."  
  
"What is in it for me ? Apart from the very high interest rates , I gain what ?"  
  
Tala had expected something like this and was quite prepared .  
  
"Well , as well as the interest , I will also sell off my Mafia into yours , so you gain more people , and more fame !" Tala said , and Kai raised his eyebrow . Although it was minute in comparison to his , Tala's gangster mob was far from what you would call small . He had a good reputation , and his men hardly ever failed at a job , but Kai's men NEVER failed , if they wanted to live that is . He must be in some serious debt if he was willing to give it all up for $4 Million .  
  
Kai nodded .  
  
"Alright , but I want it paid back in two weeks , or I'll send by best around to have some aggressive negotiations with you , is that clear ?"  
  
Tala smirked .  
  
"Inescapably ."  
  
Inside Tala was laughing , he had no intention of giving up his company , or repaying the money . He left the Conference Room , insisting that he could show himself out , once he was outside , he let a sly grin of triumph curl over his features .  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"You sent for me ?"  
  
Tala looked up from his desk .  
  
"Have a seat ." He said .  
  
"I'll stand ."  
  
He clicked his fingers , Bryan and Spencer stepped forward and forced her down into an uncomfortable chair . She arched a slender eyebrow at his bold actions .  
  
"Or perhaps I'll sit ." She said calmly .  
  
Tala growled and cut straight to the chase .  
  
"Why isn't that moron dead yet ?!"  
  
"What , Mr.Hiwitari ?"  
  
"Yes , Mr.Bloody-Hiwitari !"  
  
She smiled , and decided to use all of her womanly assets . She slid up out of the chair , and strode towards the desk , a seductive sway in her slender hips . she sat down on the edge of the wooden surface , and leaned forwards so Tala had a wonderful view of her full cleavage .  
  
"Don't you trust me ?" she said , a look of hurt crossing her beautiful face . "What do I have to do ? What do I have to do to make you trust me ?"  
  
Tala drew in a long breath , it was plain to see that he found her more than very attractive .  
  
He looked over at Spencer and Bryan and signalled at them to leave . When the door had closed behind them he turned his attention back to her .  
  
"I can think of several things ." He murmered .  
  
She grinned and slid off the desk , taking her sweet time to walk around to him . When she was standing next to him , he swivelled his chair around so he was facing her . She smirked down at him , and without warning straddled the red haired man . Tala would never admit how much that brazen move turned him on.  
  
"Well , Mr.Valkov I think you get to find out what those things are when I have done my job , and collected my $4 Million . I won't lie , you're a very handsome man Mr.Valkov , and when this is done , I have an appointment with you in your bed which I have been greatly looking forward to that last few days ." she said. Tala was sitting very still , slowly breathing in her scent .  
  
She leaned forward when he didn't say anything , so her soft cheek brushed against his , and her navy hair tickled his neck .  
  
"What's wrong , shadow got your tongue ?" she breathed down his ear . she grinned as she felt him try fruitlessly to suppress a shudder of blatant lust . "So , if you will excuse me , I have a job to do ." She said . she sat up , and kissed him deeply on the lips , before the got off his lap and headed for the door , picking up her jacket on the way out .  
  
When the door shut back behind her , Tala groaned with lust and leaned back in his chair , he closed his eyes , and started to fantasise about her ......... But naked .  
  
When She snapped the door closed behind her , she made a face and spat on the ground , then she wiped her mouth . Aruna had absolutely no intention of sleeping with Tala , he knew who she was , he knew the identity of the famous shadow . He , like all the rest of her clients would have to be terminated after she had collected her money .  
  
She headed back to her apartment , to make herself ready , and go to the SubRitz , she was on bar Duty tonight , that was always a late job , she wouldn't get to Kai until about 2am , but he always stayed up for her . she smirked as she thought about their wild nights , it was as if all sense left them , they would both be caught up in the heat of emotion , and would both give in to the nagging lust that consumed them .  
  
She would never have guessed that the cold , hard , and cruel Kai , could ever be so ....... warm . The other times she had always had to act her affection to her victim , but with him , it just felt natural .  
  
::Too bad your going to have to kill him in just under three days :: Said Scarlath . Aruna looked at her Beyblade and glared at the bit chip , she was very fond of her bit beast but it was annoying the way he was so blunt .  
  
"Yes I know Scarlath ," She said out loud , "And don't worry , Kai will die , there is no doubt about that ."  
  
:;Heh heh heh , whatever you say , now you don't want to be late for "Work" , heh heh heh ::  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Aruna strolled through the jostling crowds , she got shoved out of the way as a couple of drunken men who were having a fight cannoned past her . She jumped over the bar , she was dressed in a fitted white shirt and a black mini skirt . her navy eyes cast around the club , it was a Karaoke Night tonight , and there was a drunk woman singing in a very out-of-tune voice to the tune of American Pie .  
  
She saw the familiar view of Kai sitting at his personal table near the back , Tyson was once again stuffing down anything he could reach at the buffet , Max stood behind Kai , on Kai's left sat Ray , he looked very happy and proud , having only a few hours ago become the father of a little boy they had named Rhydan . But on Kai's right was someone that Aruna hadn't expected to see again until she killed him , Tala .  
  
Kai didn't like Tala , he had given him the $4 Million dollars , and now he turned up claiming to "Want a night of Fun at the SubRitz" , Kai growled , he had been hanging around with him for about an hour now , and he was finding Tala really annoying .  
  
Aruna cursed , what did he think he was doing here ? At that moment , Tala looked up , and spied her at the bar , he smirked . Aruna instantly looked away , and started serving one of her fellow Harem Girls .  
  
Kai saw that Tala was looking at something other than himself for the first time that night . he glanced around to see what the red haired man was staring at , and followed his line of vision to Aruna .  
  
"Nice girl , she one of yours ?" he asked casually .  
  
"Yes , she is Mine ." Snapped Kai, emphasising the word mine.  
  
"You know , I think I might just indulge in her ........" Tala's voice trailed off , mainly because Kai had stood up , his chair falling backwards . His eyes darkened as he frowned at his former team mate .  
  
"Something wrong Kai ?" Asked Tala .  
  
" .......... No !" Snapped Kai , quite a few people were looking at him , and he strode away , in a very dark mood , to his quarters . Before he walked through the coded door he glanced over at Tala and growled , he was sitting at the bar , saying something to Aruna , who was leaning over the bar whispering something back with a strange look on her face . He was such a fool . She was a Harem Girl , he couldn't expect her to be loyal only to him , but he had hoped .  
  
"Hi , a dry martini please ." Murmured Tala . Aruna leaned over the bar , she was clenching her teeth .  
  
"Tala , what the Fuck do you think your dong here ?!" She hissed .  
  
He arched an eyebrow . "A nice way to greet your client ." He said .  
  
Aruna cast a glance towards the door , Kai was standing there gazing at her , when he saw her eyes on him he turned at walked out of sight . She swore under her breath .  
  
"Besides , I thought it would be nice of me to drop by and see my ole pal Kai . Is there a problem with that ?"  
  
"Only one small thing , your paying me to kill him !" She breathed . Through the blaring music , no one was able to hear this conversation .  
  
"Oh yeah , I guess I forgot about that ." he said , flicking an invisible piece of dirt off his Tux .  
  
"Get lost , I'm working here !!"  
  
Suddenly Tala's expression changed . He lunged forward and grabbed her firmly by the throat and dragged her closer .  
  
"Well , work faster , don't forget that appointment you have with me and my bed !" Then he forced his lips to hers , Aruna winced as his rough kiss bruised around her mouth . At last he let go of her , and she fell back . With that he strode out of the club .  
  
She scowled . She would enjoy killing him . Her lips ached , and she touched them and winced in pain .  
  
"Are you alright honey ?" Asked one of her fellow harem Girls . "I saw what that man did to you . Scum like him aren't worth the money !"  
  
"Uhh , yeah , I'm fine . Uhh , Kara , could you cover for me , I need to go and see Kai ."  
  
The tall prostitute winked at her .  
  
"Sure thing sweetie , go and have some fun . You know , you're the first one of us ever to see his bed . If I didn't know better , I'd say Big-K was in love with you . If a man like him is capable of love ."  
  
Aruna snorted in laughter . That suggestion was ridiculous , their whole relationship was pure lust , that was all .  
  
She left the bar to Kara , and typed in the code to the door , she walked through , past the guards , who had come to know her by now , to Kai's door . She tapped gently on the metal surface .  
  
"Kai ?" She called . The door opened almost instantly . Kai looked surprised , and relieved to see her .  
  
"Not servicing my good friend Tala ?" He kind of spat the name .  
  
"Does it look like it ?"  
  
"Well , what do I pay you for if not to do your job as a Harem Girl ?!" he asked .  
  
She smirked . "Because there is only one kind of Job , that I am interested in ." She purred , pushing him backwards into his room , and onto his bed . Kai smirked back at her , she was so beautiful , and that night she was all his .  
  
Wild-Roze : Ooookay, so review k ? And if u were a reader of this fic before it was deleted then u can e-mail me and I will send u the new chapters : 14 and 15. K bai. 


	6. Love?

Wild-Roze : okay , I had a bit of writers block with this chapter , so thats why it has taken so long to get out , so Im really sorry about that . Okay well here u go , I wont keep u waiting .  
  
And btw dark-pheonix-gurl no I wasn't listening to Nickleback, but I'll make a point of it in the future, lol.  
  
Disclaimer : I DONT OWN BEYBLADE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! but I do own the Shadow ; AKA Aruna, and any other OC's in this fic.  
  
Love ?  
  
Aruna smirked , tomorrow , that was the day . She would kill Kai tomorrow night . She closed her eyes for a split second and drew in a long breath . She was in the wings of the stage , waiting to go out with the other dancers and entertain the men .  
  
In the past four days she had become famous , not only for her beauty and her natural grace on the stage , but for the rumor that she was for Kai's eyes only . She was wearing a black corset costume which ended on her curved hips and her legs were cased in black silk tights . There was a black rose ornament entwined in her navy hair which was twisted into a knot with wisps hanging around her face .  
  
The signal came . She and the other dancers pranced out onto the stage , she knew Kai would be watching from the right corner , she just hoped Tala hadn't showed up again . Of course , she had to sing as well , for Aruna had an extremely beautiful voice , and she opened her mouth and the words fell out of her lips and beyond the footlights to the cheering men beyond .  
  
It was the first time Aruna had sung on this stage , normally she just danced , she was aware of the rumors that were spreading about her and Kai , there were some who didn't believe them , she smirked , well , they would after tonight .  
  
As she sung , she left the others dancing on stage and strolled among the tables , she could almost see the men drooling at the mouths . She wound her body over and around the tables , slapping away the hands that reached for her and slowly made her way over to Kai .  
  
Kai groaned as he saw her heading for him . What did she think she was doing ?! Was she trying to make a fool of him ? When she reached his table , she noticed a flash of red from the corner of her eye and saw Tala sitting on the next table watching her intently .  
  
She growled low in her throat , why did he have to keep on showing up ?! Every pair of eyes were on Kai's table , and Aruna was drawing to the end of her song . as she held the last of the sweet notes , she placed her hand on the table , and gave it a shove sending it flying , then she straddled Kai and kissed him full on the lips .  
  
Kai was very pissed off to say the least , although he couldn't say that he wasn't turned on by her brazen, public move , he would have to think up some sort of punishment for her later that night  
  
When the audience saw the two together , they exploded into a volley of cheers and whistles , a few drunken bums came up and slapped Kai on the back , which was a little irritating seeing as he was still kissing Aruna , but they were quickly swatted away by Max seeing as Tyson was still stuffing his face at the buffet . Ray laughed and grinned at his old friend .  
  
Tala gripped his glass , hard . He clenched his teeth and growled as his eyes narrowed . What was she doing ? She had told him that she wanted HIM not Kai , tiny cracks were shooting over the glass from the tips of his fingers , creating tiny patterns and mazes all over the surface .  
  
When she finally got off Kai's lap , all the men around them were still cheering , it was the first time they had seen Kai do something like that , well, let someone else do something like that to him . Aruna winked at him seductively and made her way back up to the stage , where she took her position next to one of the poles on a raised dais . When she started dancing she had to keep kicking men off her dais who kept trying to climb up and reach her .  
  
Amongst all of the noise , no one noticed how furious Tala was , and no one even glanced around when his glass finally gave in and exploded , with the exception of Kai . Tala stood up , his chair falling backwards , and stormed out of The SubRitz .  
  
Kai smirked and sat back in his chair to watch the women , or rather , just one woman up on the stage , his woman . His table had been picked up off the floor and a new martini had been sent for.  
  
Yes , he would have to think up a punishment for her . He chuckled , tonight was going very well so far , Tala gone , and the prospect of some good sex later .  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Aruna arched her back powerfully and gasped , Kai was really going for it tonight . She groaned as she felt herself gradually nearing her climax . Her mind was clouding over , she had never felt such intense pleasure , as they rolled together beneath Kai's sheets , she felt him kissing her face and neck .  
  
They both climaxed together and lay panting , her on top of Kai . She was exhausted , that was the fifth time in just that night . She lay her head on his chest which was still rising and falling very rapidly , she could hear his heartbeat slowing down and going back to its normal rhythm as she tried to slow her own heart rate .  
  
She sighed and was about to roll off him , but his arms came up and encircled her not letting her go . She smirked , fine , she would sleep right here , on Kai's chest . She closed her eyes , a small smile dancing around her lips . She heard Kai take a deep breath , every muscle in his body was relaxing and he was slowly dozing off .  
  
"Hmmmmmm , I love you." He murmured lazily.  
  
Her eyes snapped open and she looked up at his face .  
  
"What ?" She breathed , her voice barely above a whisper , her insides seemed frozen , and she could hear the blood pounding in her ears . "What did you say ?"  
  
"I said" He mumbled between yawns , "That I love you." Then he fell asleep . Gently Aruna sat up , she managed to climb off Kai and out of bed without him waking up .  
  
::Now look what you have done !:: Yelled Scarlath . ::He loves you , what are you going to do ?!::  
  
*I dont know .* She replied .  
  
::Surely the great Shadow isn't going to be defeated by this petty emotion is she ?:: Scarlath questioned .  
  
She bit her lip , but then shook her head decisively . *No , I wont , don't worry Scar , this time tomorrow , both Kai and Tala will be only a distant memory and I will have $4 million safe in my possession .*  
  
She ended the channel of thought to her bit beast , so he could no longer hear her thoughts .  
  
He loved her ? Aruna didn't understand , when he had said those words , she had felt a dreadful ache in her chest , she sighed and put it down to lust , perhaps eagerness to get the job done . She silently walked over to the bed and looked down at him , her navy hair hanging down over her naked shoulders .  
  
She smiled faintly , she had to admit , he looked so adorable when he was asleep , nothing like when he was awake . When he was awake , he was a God , tall , dark and handsome , as well as filthy stinking rich.  
  
He loved her ? Was this the same Kai she had heard stories about on the ally ways ? The cold heartless bastard who would kill anyone who even breathed too loudly in his presence ? A man who was said never to let women into his life because they were merely a distraction , and a waste of emotions ?  
  
The same Kai , that lay before her , after having just made love to her and telling her he loved her ?  
  
She shivered , the room around her wasn't that cold , but suddenly she was freezing . She turned away from him and dressed quickly , she was still in her black corset costume , so she pulled a heavy black coat around her to keep her warm , then she left . The metal door snapped shut behind her .  
  
Kai listened to her footsteps fade away down the corridor , he opened his eyes and sat up .  
  
::Master , do you really love her ?:: Dranzer asked .  
  
Kai sighed , he had never understood what other people spoke about when they talked of love , he had never wanted love , and had laughed at those who had it . But now , he knew what they meant . Ray had told him he would die for Mariah , and that he knew they would always stay together , Kai had ridiculed him . Now he realized he should have envied him .  
  
*Yes , I do . Tomorrow the Shadow will come back , when she is out of my way , I'm going to ask Aruna to marry me .*  
  
::Master ! Your taking a mate ?!::  
  
*Dranzer , I am taking a MISTRESS , not what you call a mate !*  
  
::Its the same thing master , but you two do suit each other very well::  
  
*I know , now shut up and leave me alone bird brain , I need some sleep*  
  
Kai flopped back into bed , he sighed and looked at the ceiling , he wondered if she would accept his proposal , he wondered why she had left like that .  
  
Aruna walked speedily away from the SubRitz , she was headed back to her apartment , only a few street lamps burned this late at night , she yawned and sped up even more .  
  
Suddenly she stopped , as she felt the hairs on the back of her neck prickle , someone was watching her . Her navy eyes darted around the alley , lingering over every dark corner and every crevice . She shuddered and tugged the coat tighter around her slim frame .  
  
Suddenly she felt to pairs of powerful arms grab hold of her on either side . She cried out , from surprise and her foot came up and slammed into one of her attackers groin , he instantly let go , and groaned in pain , clutching his crutch and fell to the ground .  
  
But the other managed to twist her arm around , and up behind her back . She cried out again , this time in pain .  
  
"Let go of me you bastard !" She hissed . He yanked her arm up further.  
  
"Shut it Slut , or Ill break your fucking arm !" He yelled . She groaned and fell silent .  
  
"Well well well ." Said a new voice , she recognised it . Tala stepped out of the gloom , a smirk on his perfect face . "The great Shadow , beaten so easily ." He said .  
  
"You Moron !" She hissed . "How the hell am I supposed to shoot Kai if you snap my arm ?!"  
  
He scowled .  
  
"You forget what I am paying you for ." He hissed , "I am paying you to kill Kai , not have a good time by sleeping with him !"  
  
"Hey , Ill do the killing , you just come up with the money ! Alright Red ? She yelled ." Tala nodded to the man behind her .  
  
"Let her go Spencer ." He said . He did , and then went over to help Brian up off the ground where he had fallen from the pain . Aruna stood up straight and dusted herself down .  
  
Tala strode up to Aruna and pulled the front of her coat open . She felt like punching him , but didn't . She watched as his eyes traveled slowly over her body , soaking up every detail .  
  
"Hn , wear that , when you come for your appointment with me in my bed ". He said . Then he pulled her forward and kissed her , his tongue forcing its way into her mouth and his hands running like wild fire up and down her curves .  
  
When he stepped back , Aruna just stared at him . She was seething with hatred , but she managed to put on a seductive smile and winked at him .  
  
"Sure thing Red . Do you want me to bring my handcuffs and my whip ?" She asked , stepping close to him and putting her hands on his chest .He smiled back .  
  
"Yeah , that would be good . Oh and err .." His hand flew up and slapped her hard on the side of the face . "If I see you do that with Kai again in front of me then I am going to make your life a living hell !" He hissed .  
  
Aruna could feel a bruise coming already , the force of the impact had made her eye water , but she blinked back the moisture and turned to face him .  
  
"I am doing my job , in the way that I always do it ! Don't you dare question my methods ! I am the Shadow , perhaps you've heard of me ? I HAVE NEVER FAILED AT A JOB !!! And I wont at this one either !" She spat .  
  
"You weren't talking like that a minute ago ." He said smirking , "You were talking more along these lines . He said . His hand ran up the inside of her thigh .  
  
She stepped back .  
  
"I need to get home , tomorrow will be Mr.Hiwitari's last day , and I need some rest ." She said , then without a word , she pushed past him and strode away .  
  
Tala watched her until she was swallowed up by the gloom , and then he listened to the sound of her footsteps . He chuckled .  
  
*__*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Wild-Roze : Ooooooooooooooookay , quite a pointless chapter , well apart from the fact that Kai finds out that he is in fact in love , but he is gonna have to wait till after the Shadow is dead to propose to Aruna . *Sigh* Will he ever find out the truth ? Anyway , the next chapter a lot of stuff happens , maybe Kai really will find out the truth but only if u send me absolutely TONS and TONS and TONS of nice reviews ^__^, K ?. 


	7. Aruna ?

Wild-Roze : Okay , I couldn't keep it in ! It is time to for me to glue myself to my computer and write , the next chapter in this rather *If I say so myself * good story . lol , no , really , I no Its crap . Okay , well , here we go , step 46 years into the future , and join me for a night of fun , glamour and music , in the SubRitz , of Zone 2 !  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade , but I OWN the Shadow , and her bitbeast, as well as any other OC's.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Aruna ?  
  
Aruna growled , and checked her reflection in the mirror , you could barely see the bruise under the layers of make up she had been forced to smear on her face to hide it . She was going to the SubRitz early because Kai had called for her and said he wanted to see her . she just hoped she didn't run into Tala again .  
  
She hated that man so much ! She would relish killing him . She was wearing a plain black cotton dress , it came up very high , it was almost short enough to be a shirt , it was sleeveless and had a high collar, she also wore black floppy boots . She pulled her long black trench coat over the top and headed out .  
  
Kai was sitting at his usual table , but the only difference was that the place was deserted , the SubRitz wouldn't open till later , he toyed with the handle of his glass which contained his usual martini .  
  
He looked up as someone entered and he smirked , there she stood , perfect as ever . She slowly walked over to him and sat down facing him .  
  
Kai merely stared at her for a few seconds , but suddenly his eyes narrowed and focused on her left cheek .  
  
"What happened ?!"He asked , obviously concerned he sat forward and brushed his thumb against the skin on her face, she winced .  
  
"Oh , its nothing , I ...uhh , stumbled on the stair way up to my apartment ." She lied .  
  
"That's not nothing ," he said , "That bruise is huge ."  
  
Aruna didn't want to linger on that particular subject , she could only lie for so long before she accidentally contradicted herself and dropped her self in it .  
  
"SoMr.Hiwitari, why did you send for me ?" She asked . "You weren't disappointed with my services last night were you ?"  
  
He shook his head and smirked .  
  
"Not in the least , but it is about what I said last night ..." He trailed off .  
  
Aruna felt a great weight lift from her shoulders , and she laughed .  
  
"Oh that. Don't worry about it Mr.Hiwitari , you were half asleep , I know you didn't mean it !" She said , expecting him to laugh and agree with her .  
  
"Your wrong ." He said quietly . Her laughter ended abruptly and she felt the weight come smashing back down with ten times the force . "I am , Mr.Hiwitari ?" she breathed . He nodded .  
  
"Aruna , you can stop calling me Mr.Hiwitari , what I said last night was no mistake , I meant it ." he told her , his hand snaking out and placing itself over her own .  
  
"But before I say anything else , I need to know, Aruna ."  
  
She swallowed hard , she knew what he expected to hear , and she knew what she wanted to say , but she also knew what she had to say .  
  
:;say something ! Lie to him , tell him you love him too !:: Hissed Scarlath .  
  
Aruna managed a smile .  
  
"Mr.Hiwit .....Kai . I Love you more than I ever knew I could ." She breathed . he smiled and pulled her onto his lap , his arms wrapped around her , she rested her head on his shoulder .  
  
"Then , you'll marry me ?" He asked .  
  
Aruna couldn't speak , how could she ? she had always dreamed a fantasy , that one day she would settle down , marry , have children , a girl and a boy, twins . she had never dreamed that her prey would ever develop these kind of feelings for her , all of the others had been happy for anyone to share their bed , so getting close to them hadn't been hard . But perhaps it was because Kai didn't indulge in women that he had fallen in love with her . she then realized that he must have liked her from the start to have even considered sleeping with her , his fondness must have grown rapidly .  
  
Aruna merely nodded and she allowed him to slip a sliver ring with a small blue diamond set into it onto her finger . But instantly her mind was working furiously , now that Kai had asked her to marry him and she had said yes , then he would surely want her in his bed that night . she couldn't sleep with him and then kill him , because then everybody would know it was her , Aruna . she had to figure out a way to avoid him tonight .  
  
"I don't want you to come to me tonight ." he said . she looked at him , about to smile in relief , but caught herself quickly . she forced her face to fall .  
  
"But , Mr.Hiwitari , do I not please you anymore ?"  
  
"Would I ask you to marry me if you didn't ?" he said , she smirked . " I just have some important stuff that I need to do tonight , I need you to stay out of the way ." He said .  
  
She pretended to pout , she turned so she had straddled him and folded her arms and raised an eye brow .  
  
"And what makes you think , Mr.Hiwitari , that I am going to obey you ?" she said .  
  
He was wearing his casual clothes , so she had grabbed the end of his white scarf and was twirling the end of it around her slender fingers .  
  
"Because , Mrs.Hiwitari , if you don't I'm afraid I'll have to kill you ." said Kai with a smirk .  
  
She laughed . "Not if I kill you first , Mr.Hiwitari ." She breathed .  
  
Kai smirked and pulled her in for a gentle kiss .  
  
"Please ," He said after they had separated , "Just promise me that you will stay away from my room tonight ."  
  
She ran a hand through the back of his hair and looked at him, their foreheads almost touching.  
  
"I promise , Aruna shall came nowhere near you this night ." She said .  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Aruna looked at herself in her full length mirror , her dark blue cat suit covered her from her throat to her feet . she tried to feel pleased that she was almost done with this job , but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't do it .  
  
*Mrs.Hiwitari , that's what he said , he wants to marry me Scarlath , he really loves me *  
  
:: I know Mistress . But , surely , you cannot be defeated so easily ? I mean ........  
  
*Scarlath I really don't think I want to kill him any more , I mean , he has asked me to MARRY him !*  
  
:: I Know mistress , but you cannot back down now , you have to do this , $4 million , not to mention your reputation is at stake ::  
  
*But if I marry Kai , it won't matter ! I'll have a real life , children , money , and Kai all the time .*  
  
:: Are you forgetting Tala ? No matter how strong Kai's security is , you can bet Tala will find a way through it to you , and kill you . Mistress , you have no choice , you have to do this !::  
  
Aruna sighed , she didn't know what to do any more , she picked up her mask and pulled it over her head , before setting off towards the SubRitz , jumping across each of the close roofs.  
  
She still wore the ring that Kai had given her .  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
The Shadow smirked , she had slowly managed to push any thoughts of Kai to the back of her head , she was concentrating on the task at hand . She heard the thumping music from inside , it was very late by now , and she knew Kai would have retired to his quarters .  
  
She stood in front of the electricity panel , she smirked , all she needed to do was cause a slight diversion to set the ball rolling . she grinned and flipped a switch . The music ended abruptly , and all the lights went out . It had worked !  
  
All was confusion in the bar area , it was pitch black , the women were screaming , the dancing girls , had tripped over in the darkness , and were sprawled in a tangled in a heap in the stage .  
  
There were sounds of tables being overturned , and glasses smashing , it was utter chaos, men shouted and swore no one knew what was going on, or what to do. Then , all at once , as suddenly as it had gone out , the power came back on , in the few seconds ,the place had been transformed into a complete mess . No one noticed the steel door at the edge of the room , leading down to the basement silently close behind someone wearing a navy blue cat suit .  
  
The Shadow looked around the corridor , normally there were body guards leading all the way down to Kai's room , but tonight , there was no one . She shrugged , all the easier for her then !  
  
Silently she sped down the corridor , until she reached the code locked door . Of course she knew the code , Kai was foolish enough to tell it to her , he shouldn't trust so easily . she typed it in , and waited , the door hissed open .  
  
She stepped into Kai's room , her gun in her hand , the lights were out , it looked like Kai was already asleep . she quietly shut the door behind her , and took a few steps towards the king sized double bed . She would have to wake him up first of course .  
  
Suddenly , lights blared in at her from all sides , she was blinded by the sudden change . she felt strong fists grab her arms .  
  
No ! This couldn't happen , not now . Not after she had finally talked herself into doing it ! why ! Why hadn't she just stayed away as Kai had warned her ?!  
  
She struggled wildly , she HAD to break free , she had to get out . But those hands were very strong , and they were not letting go . Someone kicked the backs of her legs , so she fell to her knees .  
  
Her eyes were adjusting , but before they did , she heard a cold chuckle , and she felt like a giant cube of ice had just been dropped into her stomach .  
  
"So , the famous Shadow , powerless , and at my mercy !" Hissed Kai .  
  
She shoulders shook , this couldn't happen , not now , surely !  
  
"Nothing to say ?" He asked . still she did not reply , she could see now , he was sitting in a chair , facing her . Ray stood next to him , and that meant Max and Tyson were holding her down .  
  
He chuckled again . He loaded Dranzer onto his launcher and aimed it at her throat .  
  
"Before my bitbeast disposes of you , I want to know who you are ." he said , "What's your name ?"  
  
She kept her lips tightly shut , and merely started struggling again .  
  
"Fine !" said Kai . "Tyson , take off her mask !" he commanded . Tyson nodded , and grabbed hold of it , he wrenched upwards , tearing it from her face .  
  
Navy locks fell around her shoulders , as her flesh was revealed , she turned her face away , she had stopped struggling now , she stared fiercely at the only thing in her line of vision , which was the king sized double bed , where her and Kai had made love so many times . A solitary tear rolled down her left cheek , where the bruise that Tala had left throbbed sorely .  
  
Kai's mouth opened , shock registered on his face . He dropped Dranzer , and his eyes widened .  
  
In that moment Kai's heart shattered , he winced as he felt the pain , the only woman , he had ever loved , the only one who he had allowed to break through the barrier of ice that surrounded his heart , it was her . The Shadow .  
  
"A-Aruna !?!" he said .  
  
Wild-Roze: Awwwwwww.....REVIEW! 


	8. Punishments

Wild-Roze : Hi ppl , okay its time to update this absolutely fabulous ficcy ^__^  
  
* Cricket Chirrps*  
  
Wild-Roze : Ahem ! Anyway , yea , okay , so now that Kai has finally discovered who the dreaded Shadow is , how is he going to react knowing that his fiancée was he one who was trying to kill him ? Well , review , review , my little readers ^__^ .  
  
Punishments  
  
Kai snarled , he slammed his fist angrily onto the wooden surface of the desk , suddenly he felt like a water melon had been jammed in his throat , the weight of it pushing heavily upon him , he refused to believe it , it couldn't be her . He wrenched open his drawers, rummaging through until he found what he was looking for , he pulled out the diary .  
  
He tried to swallow, to try and get that lump out of his throat , it wasn't working . He flipped to the back page of the diary , sure enough , there it was .  
  
Property of Aruna. M. Sezukie  
  
He was such a fool ! Why hadn't he even bothered to look ? he hated himself for it , he went back to the place he had been reading from , and flipped on a few months , and read a caption that caught his eye :  
  
... Tala hired me today , $4 million , just for one job , kill Kai Hiwitari , first thing , I'll have a first try , to check out his security and if I get the chance I just might make the kill tonight , but if I can't , then I'll just get myself into his bed , no man can resist me when I use my "Womanly assets" . Work calls ....  
  
The diary fell to the floor , and Kai hung his head , clenching his fists in fury , why hadn't he skipped a few months ahead ? He would have known .  
  
Max and Tyson still held Aruna down , they all watched Kai's back , his shoulders shaking , from what they assumed was anger . Ray took the situation into his own hands .  
  
"Lock her up somewhere ." He said .  
  
"But we don't have any cells , the only thing close we have is a padded room and an old straight jacket for when customers don't pay up ." Said Max .  
  
"Well put her in there then !" He yelled .  
  
The two nodded and started to walk out . Aruna struggled wildly .  
  
"No ! Kai , wait , please , let me explain ! I didn't want to do this , Kai, listen to me ! Kai !"  
  
Kai squeezed his eyes shut , trying to block out the sound of her voice .  
  
""Kai , please ! He forced me , I love you Kai !"  
  
"GET HER OUT OF HERE !" Yelled Kai , he spun around , glaring at her , pain , hurt and fury burning vividly in his red eyes .  
  
Aruna saw hatred , directed at her , coming from him . Max and Tyson dragged her out of the door .  
  
"Kai !" She cried out one more time before the steel door closed in her face .  
  
Ray looked at Kai , he had always been very good friends with Kai , and had always been able to be a little more casual with him than with everyone else .  
  
"Kai ," He said , "Are you okay ?"  
  
Kai had turned away from his Chinese friend , he didn't want him to see the look of pain in his eyes , he couldn't seem weak .  
  
"Why wouldn't I be ?" He hissed, "she's just a worthless whore!"  
  
He tried to speak normally , but his voice was thick , heavy with the weight of that lump in his throat which he was trying his hardest to swallow . But he refused to break down in front of Ray .  
  
"Are you sure ? Because ..."  
  
"Just leave ." Said Kai , in a low voice .  
  
"Kai ." Started Ray , it wouldn't do Kai any good to try and block out his feelings and refuse to see anyone .  
  
"LEAVE !" He shouted . Ray nodded , he didn't want to get Kai too angry , in this kind of state he would probably shoot him given half a chance . Ray silently left , closing the door behind him .  
  
Kai heard the click as the metal door closed behind him , he fell to his knees , the weight of that lump suddenly growing too heavy for him to handle . He choked on a sob , as he felt moisture in the corner of his eyes . He couldn't believe he was having such a strong reaction to this , she was a woman , that was all , a worthless woman . He sobbed again . His whole body shook .  
  
He knew he was alone , so , he finally stopped trying to support the weight , and allowed his emotions to surface . He had at last found someone who he had deemed worthy to give his soul to , she had ripped it from him and torn it to pieces in front of his eyes . He was completely devastated , how could this have happened ?  
  
Now he knew why he had never allowed a woman to interfere in his life before , they were a weakness , he growled as he felt that part of his heart , that Aruna had touched , seal up , as he closed it off to everyone .  
  
Kai hauled himself up and went over to the couch , he couldn't stand to be in the same bed that he had shared with Aruna . he fell into a sleep , riddled with images of her .  
  
*_*_*__*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Max and Tyson had been occupied for almost fifteen minuets trying to get Aruna into the straight jacket , she had struggled wildly , shouting and screaming her lungs out , lashing out with her fists and feet . But finally they had managed to tie her up , and then had forced her into the small padded cell , locking the door behind her .  
  
Aruna fell backwards , unable to use her arms to support herself , she had to struggle to sit back up . Her eyes darted frantically around the room , looking for any possible way of escape . Of course , there were none . She slumped back against the wall , she closed her eyes and bowed her head .  
  
It was the way he had looked at her , his eyes , which had looked at her not that long ago , filled with lust and care , had just now bored into her , brimming with loathing and deep hatred . She wasn't sure what to do , at the moment all she could do was sit here and wait , there was no point in wasting her energy by shouting or trying to escape . She was almost positive that Kai would come to her , but she was also almost positive that Kai wouldn't listen to a word she had to say , and truly , she couldn't blame him .  
  
Never on a job had she become so close to anyone , she thought back to what she had shouted to Kai before they had dragged her from the room , she had told him she loved him . Now she thought about it , could that really be true ?  
  
Yes .  
  
She leaned her head back , biting her lip , but was unable to holdback a sob , yes it was true . She loved him . Her sob changed into a laugh , a mad , hysterical laugh , it was just so ironic , that it was only after she was discovered that she realized that she loved him . She laughed till the tears streaked her face , but they were tears of sorrow , and soon enough her hysteria changed back into heart wrenching sobs which made her whole body tremble and shake . The sadness rocked her , he knew who she was , Kai had managed to capture the elusive Shadow , she would give anything to take her life back and correct the mistakes she had made .  
  
She knew now that she would die , but that wasn't the thing that saddened her , it was the fact that she would never be able to get the chance to tell Kai exactly what she felt for him , the things in her heart that she would only share with him .  
  
Why ? Why hadn't she done as he had told and stayed away from The SubRitz ? If only she had , then she could still be with him , she would come to him tomorrow , and make love to him . Just the thought of him was enough to ignite the fiery desire inside her . She cried again with the knowledge that she would never again feel the closeness of their bodies as they rolled like thunder beneath the covers of Kai's bed , she would never again feel the warmth of his breath of the back of her neck after a wild night , never again feel his gentle touch , and never again be able to touch him in return . She would never again hear that seductive , deep growl he had in his voice just before they went to bed , and she would never again hear him cry her name as he reached his climax .  
  
Suddenly Aruna retched , for no apparent reason , she felt bile rising in her throat , and she vomited violently over the floor . She groaned , all trace of color drained from her face as she edged away from the contents of her stomach , she felt so ill suddenly , she knew it must be all the crying , that made you feel rotten .  
  
Beneath the straight jacket she could feel the silver ring pressing into her flesh, the ring, which Kai had given her, when he asked her to be his wife.  
  
She closed her eyes and tried to sleep , but now the acidic scent of her vomit infected her nostrils , and made her feel even worse , it was going to be a long night .  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Tala smirked , and made sure he looked perfect , it was the early hours of the morning and he was preparing to go to the SubRitz , to "See Kai on Urgent Business" He knew what he was expecting to see . The Zone 2 Hardies stationed outside . Even though they didn't like the Mafia , it was their civic duty to investigate murders . Ray would be there , turning away anyone who asked what the trouble was or who tried to come in , he would be wearing a shocked expression on his pale , somewhat drawn face .  
  
Tala smirked , then later that day she would come to him to claim her prizes , her money , and him. He didn't have any shadow of a doubt in his mind that she had pulled it off , she was the Shadow after all. He straightened his tuxedo and strolled out of the door , followed by Ian , his right hand man .  
  
Tala was a little surprised when they arrived at the SubRitz , that there was no action outside , merely the normal sign saying that the club didn't open to the public until 7 o'clock . He frowned , maybe they were trying to keep it hushed up. He walked up the stone steps , and pressed the intercom button .  
  
Kenny's voice could be heard .  
  
"Get lost , we're not open !" He snapped , Tala could hear him clicking away on Dizzy in the background .  
  
" Its Tala , I'm here to talk to my old friend Kai . Is he available ?" He asked , his heart thumping with sick anticipation , expecting there to be a pause , then a no .  
  
"Not at the moment , Kai is currently occupied ..."  
  
"What do you mean ? Occupied ?!" Asked Tala .  
  
"I mean he is interrogating someone at the moment and can't be disturbed , you can either leave a message , or you can fuck off and come back later !"  
  
Tala snarled and spun around , he would come back later , if Kai wasn't dead then he would just have to do it himself .  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Aruna groggily opened her eyes as the door of her cell swung open and light flooded in , she squinted in the sudden brightness , only able to see the outline of the person who stood in the door way .  
  
Who ever it was came and knelt on one knees in front of her, her vision was still blurry , and she didn't see the fist till it connected to the side of her head and sent her sprawling across the floor . Mercifully she didn't land in the dried puddle of vomit that still stank foul .  
  
She groaned , her vision slowly clearing , she looked to see Kai his fist still clenched , glaring at her , he was wearing his casual clothes , his white scarf trailing behind him . She caught a glimpse of Ray in the doorway .  
  
"Kai ," He said . "Tala just called ."  
  
Her blood seemed to run cold at the very mention of Tala's name , she wasn't ashamed to admit that he frightened her .  
  
"Kenny sent him away , he said that you were busy ."  
  
Kai seemed to ignore what Ray had said , instead he merely replied .  
  
"Close the door please Ray ."  
  
When the door had closed , Aruna turned her gaze to the opposite wall , she didn't want to stay like this , weak and helpless on the floor , she struggled to sit up , but with her arms pinned either side of her it proved impossible .  
  
Kai watched her coldly , her body withering in its tight blue cat suit , attempting with all its might to sit up straight. He snarled in impatience , bending down and grabbing her collar he pulled her into an upright position and slammed her back against the wall.  
  
Her navy blue eyes locked with his , he clenched his fists , and raised it to hit her again . She squeezed her eyes shut and turned her face away , waiting for the impact . Kai growled , and prepared to swing , but faltered .  
  
He saw the bruise that he had seen before and tended to just yesterday , still burning brightly on her cheek . Her hair was askew , and her face looked pale and drawn , but somehow , she still managed to remain beautiful . He lowered his hand .  
  
Aruna opened her eyes when the blow didn't come and looked back at him . He was staring at her face , barely inches away from her . How she longed to kiss him , but she didn't dare to .  
  
"Kai ." She began .  
  
"Shut up !" He snapped . She closed her mouth , she could see that he was already furious , she didn't want to get him any more worked up .  
  
"Alright ,you fucking bitch . Just tell me one thing , why didn't you just do it that first night ? Why did you have to drag it out like this , and pretend to love me ?" He hissed .  
  
"But I do love you ." She said .  
  
He punched her in the stomach , no pity showing in his ebony eyes as he watched her double up and wheeze , spitting out a small amount of blood .  
  
"No more lies ! Don't dig yourself an even deeper hole than the one you are already in !" he said , as she raised her eyes to his once again . "Now , just tell me what I want to know ."  
  
She closed her eyes for a moment , he didn't believe her , she was speaking from the heart , she was telling him the truth , he no longer trusted her , why should he ?  
  
"I have never failed a job until now ." She said in a voice barely above a whisper , "I was hired for $4 million to come here and kill you , I have nothing against you , but my client seems to have . The man who hired me also seems to want me in his bed , I was planning on killing him after I had finished my work here , he knew who I was , but I suppose that doesn't really matter now . You have won Kai , you have caught the elusive Shadow and discovered her identity ." She said , lowering her eyes , at the same time catching sight of the gun held in his belt .  
  
Kai stared at her , knowing , somehow , that at the moment she would tell him anything he wanted to know .  
  
"Who hired you , tell me." He said in an almost civilized voice .  
  
"Tala ." She breathed .  
  
Kai blinked in surprise , how could he tell she was telling the truth ? Something inside told him that what she said was true , before he could say anything , she continued .  
  
"Kai , when I left you the other night after you told me you loved me , Tala stopped me in the street , he told me not to give you such an open display of affection in front of him again , he has some kind of sick obsession with me . He hit me , that is how I got the bruise , it was then I realized , that even if I stayed with you , under your protection , that he would somehow find a way to me , and destroy both you and me . I thought that if I just got this job done , killed both you and him , everything would go back to the way it was before I accepted this job ." She said .  
  
Kai stared at her , part of him believed her, but another part told him that she was a lying whore who got herself into men's beds to kill them . He believed her that it was Tala who hire her , no wonder he had stopped round this morning , it was just to make sure she had done her job and that he was dead .  
  
"Kai ," She said , he looked at her . "Please believe me , I do love you , more than anything ."  
  
"I've had enough of your lies !" He yelled . " Why don't you just stop ?! You have been caught , and nothing is going to save you !" He said .  
  
"It's not lies Kai , look at me , you must be able to see that I am telling you the truth ." She said . Kai did , he looked at her .  
  
Kai stared deeply into her navy eyes , absorbing every emotion he saw there , pain , regret , loss , sorrow , fear , anger , love ? for a second , he believed her , completely . He lost himself . He leaned forward , prepared to plunder her mouth with his own tongue , but managed to stop himself .  
  
"Please Kai ." She said , "Let me out of this jacket , I'm not going anywhere ." She said .  
  
Almost as if he was in a trance , Kai felt him raise his hands , and undo the straight jacket , releasing her arms . He watched silently as she flexed her stiff limbs , and a small smile of triumph spread across her lips .  
  
As quick as a flash she had snatched the gun from his side , and pointed it at him , Kai's eyes widened .  
  
"You lying bitch , you fucking twisted little whore !" He spat .  
  
She shook her head .  
  
I didn't lie Kai ," She said , "I realized last night that I really did love you , I realized it with every fiber of my being . But I am the Shadow , and all my working life I have said ; I never fail at a job unless I am dead ."  
  
"So your going to kill me then ? Go shag Tala and take his money , then kill him ?" He asked , eyeing the gun warily , expecting her to pull the trigger at any moment .  
  
"No ." She said . he looked at her strangely , as if wondering what she was talking about . She closed her eyes for a second , drawing in a long shuddering breath , then turned the gun towards her .  
  
Kai gasped in surprise .  
  
"What are you doing ?!" He breathed .  
  
"Either I complete the job , or I die trying ." She said , her voice trembling slightly .  
  
She placed her fingers on the trigger , preparing to fire , but Kai's hand swung up at the last moment and cast it to the side , the shot sinking into the foam padding of the room .  
  
Aruna sobbed once , before she completely broke down , she leant forward, and rested her head on the floor , as each cry drained her of a little more energy .  
  
Kai looked at her , he couldn't help it , her pitiful wails were enough to make any man's heart soften . Kai sighed , he was no exception .  
  
"You are not going to kill yourself ." He said .  
  
"I , have a right to do what ever I want with my life , even if that is ending it ." She choked between her tearful breaths .  
  
"You have no right whatsoever !" He yelled , getting angry . "If anyone has a right to end your life then it is me !"  
  
She raised her head , and her eyes met his .  
  
"Then end it , I don't want to live any more , you have beaten me , so just stop torturing me . KILL ME !" She begged .  
  
For a second Kai considered it , Dranzer could slash her throat in a second and he would be done with it , but then he realized something .  
  
"I can't really hold the fact that you are an assassin against you . Seeing as that is exactly what I am , and I can't hold it against you that you were just doing your job . But I know the one I can hold it against . The man who hired you , Tala ."  
  
She looked at him , salty tears still stained her beautiful face , surprise shining in her eyes .  
  
"So , your not going to kill me ?" She breathed .  
  
Kai knelt down , helping her up , shaking his head .  
  
"No woman , I am not . But you are not going to kill me either , I will deal with Tala ."  
  
Aruna was in a slight state of shock , he was really letting her off ? It had to be some kind of dream , but she hung her head . How could she stay here ? By his side when she had tried to kill him , she didn't say a word , but she decided that she would have to leave , but first she would spit on Tala's corpse . She allowed Kai to help her out of the cell , and silently let him take her to his room where she would get cleaned up .  
  
When Kai left her she was taking a shower, trying to purge herself of the stench of her own vomit that still clung to her . Kai went straight to Ray and told him to get Tyson and Max .  
  
"What's going on Kai? What is happening with Aruna?"  
  
"That's none of your concern , just get the boys ." He said .  
  
Max had finally turned up , after dragging Tyson away from the kitchens , where that night's buffet cart was being prepared , they sat in the Conference Room , Kai looked at them all seriously .  
  
"Alright , you all know what happened last night , The Shadow is Aruna , I am not going to do anything to her , I'm not going to tell you why because I don't need to justify myself to you , just call Tala and get him here in an hour !"  
  
Then without another word , he stood up and walked out of the room .  
  
When Kai was outside , he leaned against the wall , closing his eyes , he drew in a deep , shuddering sigh. So much had happened since yesterday , 24 hours ago he had been working himself up to ask Aruna to marry him , now he was working himself down after having just discovered she was trying to kill him . He shook his head and went to go and get changed. He needed to look smart for went Tala arrived , he smirked he was already formulating a plan .  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Yay !Done at last..... you know what to do ^_^ 


	9. The Death of a Shadow

Wild-Roze : I'm hyper and wanted to write , so I wont say much , just enjoy this chapter , its time for Tala to meet a very very pissed off Kai !!!!!! Oh and by the way , this chapter has strong-ish lemon , just warning u now .  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own Beyblade , only my own characters !!!!!!!!  
  
The Death Of A Shadow  
  
Kai opened the door to is quarters and froze . There she stood , a towel clinging loosely to her wet body , she had obviously just stepped out of the shower , she was humming quietly , and was towelling her hair dry .  
  
His mouth seemed to run dry at the mere sight of her , he closed the door behind him with a snap . Aruna turned sharply to see him standing there , so absorbed in the wonderful sight of her near naked body that he didn't seem to see her navy eyes staring at him .  
  
She turned to face him fully , she didn't know how to act around him now , the bruise on her cheek was still there , but it wasn't as bad as it had been .  
  
"Kai ," She started .He silenced her with a look , hazed with passion . He walked over to her and captured her mouth in his , ravaging it for all he had .  
  
Aruna was so surprised that at first she didn't respond at first , but as soon as she realised what was happening , she leaned into him , deepening the kiss .  
  
When they parted , her body was trembling from the sheer force of the encounter , she looked up at him , and opened her mouth to speak . he didn't let her , instead he lowered her to the bed , and quickly discarding the towel .  
  
She looked up at him. His eyes staring into hers as if awaiting her permission , she knew as much as he did that things were different now, now that he knew what she had done. The question was , if she forgave herself. She gave him her consent by closing her eyes and leaning her head back , exposing the slim column of her neck , where he swiftly placed him mouth .  
  
He threw off his pants and shirt , as well as his scarf , and fell into the passionate routine they had formulated .  
  
"Tala is coming here ." He spoke , his voice husky and low as he made love to her .  
  
She took a moment to form her words around the intense waves of pleasure shooting through her . But at the same time she was cold with fear at the very mention of the man's name .  
  
"Why ?" She breathed , her voice close to a moan .  
  
"Because ," he grunted , but was interrupted by her groan as she climaxed , and he swiftly followed her example . He collapsed on top of her panting . " I am going to kill him ." He hissed. He rolled off her , and managed to climb out of bed. He looked at her , she was still shaking slightly from the power of her orgasm . God she was so incredibly beautiful .  
  
"Don't worry , you just need to stay out of the way ." he said , slowly getting dressed in a smart , expensive looking Tux, but suddenly he found that very hard as her hands reached out and started massaging his back muscles skilfully. He moaned lightly , almost giving into her desperate plea for more sex , but he managed to move away from her and pull on a jacket .  
  
"Later . He is coming now , and I need to be ready ." he told her . "I am going to eliminate The Shadow for good ." He said. She looked at him surprised.  
  
"Kai , I thought you forgave me ." She breathed , her heart thumping painfully hard against her chest .  
  
"I do . Don't worry , no harm is going to come to you Aruna , you are going to have to wait and see what I do to Tala .....Mrs.Hiwirtari ." he said .  
  
She blinked her navy eyes once , and watched him as he walked out of the room , shutting the steel door behind him .  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Tala was pushed down into the chair in the conference room by Tyson's hand on his shoulder. He didn't like Tyson, he was too cocky and irritating, not to mention he once beat him at beyblading. He looked at him and Max uneasily , he had been headed back to his club when the two had run after him and told him that his presence was requested at the SubRitz .  
  
"Well , what's this about then boys ?" He asked , trying to sound calm and at ease .  
  
Tyson smirked at him .  
  
"The Boss man wants to see you , that's all ."  
  
"Kai ?" Asked Tala. Damn ! Why was that bastard still alive , he growled quietly , he would have to punish Aruna. Perhaps he was dead and Ray had taken over , and now he was the Boss Man , as Tyson put it.  
  
Tala hoped that was the case anyway.  
  
"Tyson , Max , you two can leave ." Tala heard him before he saw him , his heart sank , it was Kai , and he was very much alive .  
  
He heard the door close behind Max and Tyson , Kai came and leaned on the table next to where he was sitting , just staring at him . Then he got out a gun , he took it apart , ensuring that every individual piece was spotless , before he reassembled it , loaded it , and laid it on the table All the time, without a word.  
  
"You wanted to see me Kai ?" Asked Tala , keeping his voice as steady as he could, breaking the silence.  
  
Kai nodded . "Yes Tala , I want you to tell me everything you know about a certain person ." He said .  
  
"And who might that be ?" Asked Tala .  
  
"Aruna Sezukie ." Said Kai , a sense of satisfaction spread through him as he saw Tala's face pale .  
  
The red haired man swallowed , hard. He was dead , Kai knew. He made a sudden break for the door , which was locked , but he struggled with it wildly .  
  
Kai slowly picked up the gun , and aimed it , a cruel smile graced his lips as he fired .  
  
Tala cried out , he collapsed , clutching his left leg . Blood pumped out of the bullet wound in his shin , he cried out in agony , choking back a sob of pain .  
  
"You Bastard !!" He hissed through the haze of hurt that clouded around him . He could feel consciousness slipping from his grip .  
  
Kai came and knelt before him , smirking .  
  
"Something you should keep in mind Tala , I am Kai Hiwitari , you don't stand a snowball's chance in Hell of getting rid of me , especially now."  
  
"Y-Your going to let her off ?!?" Breathed Tala . "Tell me your going to kill that bitch !"  
  
Kai snarled and punched his gut , Tala groaned and coughed up a mixture of blood and mucus .  
  
"That bitch , is my wife. My property! Mine! I am going to make you sorry you even thought about touching her ."  
  
Tala managed a weak smirk back .  
  
"Heh , well , she seemed willing enough. She probably hasn't told you how I fucked her like a dog." He said , which of course was a lie , "She'll never be satisfied with you , my old friend , not after she has been with me , a real man !"  
  
Kai scowled , refusing to believe that Aruna would have slept with him . He raised the gun , slamming into the side of Tala's head , knocking him out in an instant .  
  
He called Max and Tyson , and told them to dress Tala in Aruna's dark blue cat suit and lock him up in the padded room .  
  
He stalked down to his room , he found it empty , he snarled angrily and went in search of her .  
  
He found her sitting on the stage , a pint of beer clutched in her hand , which she was downing at a rapid rate , her hair was still damp , and she wore a long black silk dress with a slit up to it's thigh .  
  
"I just met with Tala ." he said , his voice slightly strained , she can't have slept with him . "What he had to say was very enlightening ."  
  
"Really ?" she murmured , taking another swig of beer .  
  
"yes ." he hissed , his voice low .  
  
She looked at him .  
  
"Is something wrong , Mr.Hiwirari ?" She asked with a coy smile .  
  
"he told me , you don't need to pretend that you didn't shag him ." he said bitterly .  
  
"What ?!?" she yelled , standing up . "Kai , you can't really believe that ! I wouldn't degrade myself that much !"  
  
"Stop lying !" He yelled back .  
  
"Kai ," She said , coming up to him , and placing her pale hand on his cheek , "Why would I lie , now ? After last night , I am never going to lie to you again. Do you really trust Tala's word more than mine ?" she asked .  
  
Kai felt the cool metal of the ring he had given her pressing against his flesh . He sighed , she was right , Tala was the one lying , yet again . He looked at her , those navy eyes , he had never noticed before , how incredibly stunning they were . He leaned forward and kissed her , the desire he had for her ignited once again .  
  
Aruna pulled him down onto the wooden floor of the stage , and smiled up at him . He was so young , early twenties , no more than twenty one, and already he held so much in the palm of his hand , he was rich , handsome and an important political figure . She herself was only twenty two , and her relatively short life , she had managed to get herself the reputation of the best assassin on hire .  
  
She still didn't understand what Kai had meant when he had said that he was going to "eliminate the shadow for good" but what ever it was that he was planning , she trusted it . she sighed and closed her eyes as she felt his mouth leave a hot trail of kisses down her slim neck .  
  
She looked at him when she felt them stop .  
  
"Something wrong ?" she asked .  
  
He was smiling , actually smiling .  
  
"We're really going to fuck on a stage ?" She asked him .  
  
He sighed , his smile fading .  
  
"No , we can't , I have to get ready for tonight , so do you . I want you to wear you best clothes tonight ." he told her. She nodded .  
  
"But does that mean I'm not allowed my fun now ?" She asked , giving him her best puppy eyed look . It took all of his will power to pull away and stand up .  
  
"Go and get ready , The SubRitz opens in four hours time ." He said , stalking away. She propped herself up on her elbows and watched him , what a magnificent man .  
  
*It's a shame that I will only have him for a little while longer ...*  
  
:: What do you mean Mistress ?:: Asked Scarlath .  
  
*You know what I mean , you know the motto of The Shadow . I either complete a job , or I die trying .*  
  
:: But Mistress , you can really still want to kill him ?:: Asked her bitbeast , appalled .  
  
*No , but how can I stay with him after what I tried to do to him ? I just can't do it Scar *  
  
:: I understand Mistress , but he has forgiven you , you could leave it behind you ::  
  
*No I can't*  
  
Scarlath fell silent , and didn't mention to his mistress , about the two tiny forms of life brewing in her belly that would inevitably die with her .  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Kai growled and looked at his watch , the club had opened an hour ago , where was she ? She had gone back to her apartment to get ready , and get dressed into her best clothes . Kai was getting really impatient .  
  
He had desperately wanted to take her on the stage where the brass band where now playing and girls dancing around poles . He sighed , she was so perfect , he wanted to be tied to her . Max came up to him .  
  
"Tala is ready whenever you are Kai ." he said . Kai nodded , he didn't want to start until Aruna arrived .  
  
A drunken man had gotten into a fight , and after a heavy punch was landed across his jaw he was sent sprawling across Kai's table , spilling Kai's martini . The Mafia leader snarled , and nodded to Ray , who he had managed to pry away from his wife and son .  
  
Ray hauled the man up by his collar and punched him away from the table , then repeated the process on the one who had punched the drunk . People get the message that Kai was in an unpredictable mood , so they steered clear of his table .  
  
A blonde woman, no more than 19 was coming towards his table, she had a large, irritating smile on her face, she sat down next to him, without even bothering to ask.  
  
"Big-K ! Oh my God! I can't believe its really you! My name is Katrina, I'm from Zone 1 !" She said, her huge smile still in place.  
  
Kai merely grunted and turned his gaze towards the door, looking for Aruna.  
  
"You know Big-K," She said, suddenly placing her hand over his, "I've ALWAYS wanted to meet you, your so much more handsome that everyone says."  
  
He tugged his hand away.  
  
"Get away from me ." He growled, this woman was irritating beyond measures.  
  
"Oh cummon Kai, you can't have not seen how great my body is, I'll shag you for free." She said, standing up and sitting on his lap.  
  
Kai glared at her, disgusted by her, he was about to throw her out personally, when suddenly the girl screamed in agony and was pulled off him. He glanced up to see Aruna wearing an icy look and holding the blond by her hair.  
  
She tossed the younger woman to the ground, bent down and kissed Kai full on the lips.  
  
The woman glared at the two, before standing up and stalking away.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, but you did say my best clothes ." he heard her say in his ear . He looked at her , she really did look gorgeous .  
  
She wore a long white dress , it trailed along the floor slightly and had a slit up the side , she wore matching gloves that came above her elbows and her hair was braided up into an elegant knot on top of her head , wisps falling around her porcelain face , framing it perfectly. The back of the dress was held together by delicate white strings that criss-crossed over her spine . The dress was plain but so exquisite that the vision of her standing there took Kai's breath away .  
  
He noticed that several men were eyeing her up hungrily. He growled , and told her to sit down .  
  
"Hey luv ." Yelled one man , "That chair looks a bit soft, I've got something a lot harder you can sit on over here !" He said gesturing towards his lap .  
  
Kai snarled and drew his gun out , but before he could Aruna had lifted her dress and pulled out a gun attached to her thigh with delicate lace , pulled the trigger and killed the man before anything else could be done .  
  
Kai blinked , and nodded to Ray to clear the body , he looked at Aruna , who smirked back .  
  
"I can't stand men like that ." she said .  
  
The band which had stopped at the sound of the shot , started up again with a nod from Kai , people now didn't just steer clear of his table , no one dared to even look their way .  
  
"What are you going to do with Tala ?" She whispered to him .  
  
"You'll have to find out woman , for now you can go and tell the brass band to shut up , and wait for me on stage ." he said .  
  
Aruna was puzzled but she did as he said anyway , she got up, punching anyone who reached out to smack her ass , much to Kai's delight .  
  
He stood up , and nodded to Max , who dragged Tyson away from his food to go and get Tala . The music had stopped and he walked up the steps of the stage and stood next to Aruna , looking out over the sea of curious faces that looked up at him .  
  
Never before had he made a public announcement of any kind . Silence fell , out of the corner of his eye he saw Max and Tyson waiting in the wings , a half conscious Tala strung between them , he was dressed in Aruna's cat suit and had her mask over his face.  
  
Kai opened his mouth and began to speak to all the people in his club .  
  
"I take it you have all heard of the Shadow ?" He asked , not really wanting an answer , but he heard the rush of whispers and a few people nodded their heads .  
  
"Well , the Shadow was sent to kill me ," He said , Aruna felt a pang of guilt in her stomach , and a wave of nausea sweep over her . "Well , this Shadow is supposed to be the best assassin available , right ? well , that can't be true , because as you can see I am still alive ." he nodded to Max and Tyson . They walked out onto the stage , forcing the masked Tala onto his knees in front of Kai and pushed his head down so he was staring at the floor .  
  
There was yet another ripple of mutters around the room , people stood up to get a better view .  
  
"And , I have caught the Shadow ." said Kai . This time the rise in noise was considerable .  
  
Kai waited patiently for the babble of sound to settle back to silence .  
  
He took out his loaded gun , walked up to "The Shadow" and tore off the mask .  
  
The whole room seemed to gasp as they saw the red head of Tala revealed from beneath the blue mask .  
  
Tala , even though he wasn't half as important as Kai , was still pretty well known , and he had been the last person anyone expected to see . Kai grinned cruelly down at Tala , the red haired man raised his head and snarled at Kai , then he caught sight of Aruna .  
  
His eyes darkened , and suddenly he broke out into a fit of struggling , trying to reach her , to cause her any harm he could , but Max and Tyson held him firmly .  
  
" Fucking let me go ! I'm not the Shadow , she is !" He yelled .  
  
Kai had known he would say this , and was prepared.  
  
"Aruna was with me , in my room the night The Shadow tried to assassinate me Tala , she is nothing to do with it , so leave her out of this !" He said, there was a small amount of truth in that.  
  
Tala growled .  
  
"You little bitch ! You set me up !" he yelled .  
  
Kai smirked and flipped the safety catch on the gun off .  
  
"The invincible Shadow , I will show you how invincible you are ." he said , and he passed the gun to Aruna . "A mere woman can end your life , and I am going to prove it ." he said , pushing Aruna forwards .  
  
Aruna was surprised to say the least , every eye in the room was on her , she looked at the gun , then at Tala .  
  
"Go on woman !" Hissed Kai , so only she could hear him . She realised that he was giving her the chance to repay Tala in full . She nodded .  
  
Tala scowled at her , hatred flowing out of ever pore of his being . He wanted to rape her , then kill her , cause her as much pain as possible .  
  
She raised the gun , aiming it at his head , staring into his eyes , unblinking .  
  
Tala winced , and gasped quietly , a trickle of blood escaping from the corner of his mouth . Max and Tyson's hands left his shoulders , and with no support , he felt flat on the stage , his blood running down the cracks between the floorboards . he hadn't even heard her fire the gun , he hadn't even felt it till after it had entered his body . His vision was clouding over , black mist welling up all around him , suffocating and constricting him .  
  
Kai waited till he was sure Tala was dead, then nodded in satisfaction.  
  
Aruna lowered the gun , a tremendous weight lifting from her narrow shoulders .  
  
She blinked as a cheer erupted from the audience , and she felt Kai turn her around , his arms locked around her waist and his lips pressed against hers . Whistles and claps could be heard . But for her it was all dim and seemed far off . As Kai pulled away from her , she felt herself slipping .  
  
Kai managed to catch her before she fell over, she had fainted in his arms , he looked at her , surprised by her reaction . he lifted her easily enough and nodded to the band to play , which they did , striking up a lively tune .  
  
He walked off stage , through the crowd of people receiving claps on the back , and a few concerned prostitutes who had gotten to know her asking if Aruna would be okay .  
  
Kai ignored them all , as he took her to his quarters , while Max , Tyson and Ray cleared away Tala's body .  
  
Now , perhaps , he would be able to settle happily down with Aruna , now that The Shadow was dead , perhaps .  
  
Wild-Roze : *Sigh* Whoa , that took ages , really ages . Hmmmm , OMG ! That was 21 pages long on Microsoft word , must be my longest chapter yet . Oh well , I spent ages writing , so could you pleeeeeeeeeeeeease review . Thankz . 


	10. Explosion

Wild-Roze: Gah, sorry about the last chapter, I posted chapter 9 for a different fic, grrrr. Sorry, I put it right as soon as I could, anyway, thanks for tellin me ^_^, on wiv da fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I own the Shadow, and any other OC's in dis ficcy.  
  
Explosion  
  
Aruna blearily opened her eyes, and instantly regretted it as a searing pain shot through her skull. She groaned and sat up, stepping out of Kai's bed. What the Hell had happened last night?  
  
She looked around the room, next to Kai's tux was a very elaborate pure white dress....  
  
She remembered now, and she smiled slightly at the memory. She had gotten married. It hadn't been what her dream wedding had always been, but it was good enough for her. It had been held in the SubRitz which had been closed for the occasion, the only people there had been Max, Tyson and Kenny, Ray was the best man, and Mariah, even though Aruna hardly knew her had been the brides maid. Kenny had spent most of the time holding Ray's squirming son Rhydan, who refused to keep still for more then three seconds.  
  
Afterwards they had sat at the bar for hours, each of them drinking them selves into a stupor. She stood up, and suddenly a wave of nausea swept over her, her hand flew to her mouth and she rushed into the bathroom, throwing up into the toilet. This was becoming all too regular, wake up, throw up and get on with the day. She sighed; she knew it was just because she was still feeling queasy from last night.  
  
She came back into the main room and put on the closest item of clothing, which was her wedding dress. Before she walked out of the door to go and get a hot drink, she stopped and looked back at the bed where her new husband slept.  
  
No doubt he would have an equally unpleasant hangover when he finally woke up. He deserved his rest, her wedding night had lived up to her expectations with flying colors, the desire which enflamed her when ever Kai even looked at her never seemed to die.  
  
Her husband. She looked at the sliver ring set with the tiny sapphire, it was so beautiful and it matched her eyes and hair wonderfully. She smiled again, but at the same time was overcome with an earth shattering sense of guilt. How could he have forgiven her like that after what she had done? She would never be able to forget the look in his eyes...  
  
She sighed and walked out.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Aruna sipped her coffee which she sat at the bar, twirling a few strands of navy hair around her slender fingers. She jumped slightly as she felt a pair of strong arms encircle her waist. She knew it was him, she leant back into his heavily muscled chest and breathed in his scent. How she loved the touch of his flesh against hers, but at the same time hated it. Every time she felt him or looked at him, or heard him, the guilt pilled more heavily onto her heart till it was dragging it down forcefully.  
  
"Morning Mrs.Hiwitari." He murmured quietly.  
  
"Good morning Mr.Hiwitari." She replied.  
  
Kai was silent for a second, just feeling her soft hair against his cheek, he didn't know what he would do if he lost her, now that he had found her, he was never going to let her go.  
  
"I have to go out tonight to meet a client who wants to hire Ray for a job. Do you want to come?"  
  
Aruna was quiet for a second, a new idea forming in her mind.  
  
"Uhh, no. I don't think so, I'll stay here by myself."  
  
"Don't worry, you won't be alone, Tyson and Max are going to be here." He said.  
  
She felt her heart sink.  
  
"Kenny?" She asked.  
  
"He is going out tonight, it took a while, but at last he has begun to take an interest in women, as well as his computer." He told her.  
  
"Oh well that's okay then. Is the SubRitz going to be open?" She asked.  
  
"No, it won't be open, not while I am away." He said.  
  
She nodded.  
  
Perhaps if she could get Tyson and Max out for a while she could put hr plan into action.  
  
"I'll go and get my things from my apartment today so I can move in properly." She said. Kai nodded finally everything was going to settle down and return to normal. Finally he had found the woman who he was going to spend the rest of his life with.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ *_  
  
The rest of that morning Aruna spent going backwards and forwards from her apartment to the SubRitz, with the help of Max and Tyson, carrying her belongings. Kai was busy moving his quarters back up to the top floor, he had no need to stay in the basement now that the threat of the Shadow had been eliminated.  
  
Aruna put the last box down on the floor of her new bedroom with a sigh of relief, lugging this lot around the streets of Zone 2 wasn't the best and most pleasant way to spend your day.  
  
"Just put those ones down over there boys." She said, to Max and Tyson, pointing to the corner. Once they had done that, they left hastily so she wouldn't get them to carry anything else around for her.  
  
Aruna bent over the box and rummaged through it, searching. She didn't find what she was looking for in that one, so she moved onto the next. Finally , after about 20 minutes of searching she grinned in triumph and wrenched out a mess of blue, red and green wires.  
  
She chuckled, her laugh was high and held a note of madness to it. This was it, the answer, the wonderful answer to all of her troubles. After tonight, she would never feel guilty again, she would end it all. Then she would be content knowing that she had paid what she owned for what she had done.  
  
::No master ! Not now surely ! Please listen you don't know what you have to loose, you're...::  
  
Aruna absently cut her bitbeast off from her mind. Her mind. She had no idea how messed up it had become, the only two prominent things that she could still make sense of was her churning guilt, and her undying love for Kai.  
  
She was wearing her heavy coat, she tucked the bomb away underneath it. She took the elevator down to the bottom floor and walked into the club room and over the massive stage. She looked around, pleased to see no one was about. She climbed up onto the stage and looked at the floor. There was a dark red stain that had refused to wash out. Tala's blood. She shuddered at the mere memory of that man, and strolled into the wings and backstage.  
  
She managed to find the trapdoor which led underneath the stage itself for productions where people sprung out of the ground. She smirked and slid through it.  
  
She looked at the ceiling, which was the floor of the stage and took the bomb out, she skilfully attached it and set it. She would come back down here to activate it, but for now she would leave it.  
  
Kai was just coming into the club room, he needed a drink, a martini, like he always had, and when he stopped he looked around as he saw her coming out of the wings.  
  
He went over to her, she looked gorgeous. Her hair had been tied in a high pony tail to stop it getting in her way while she was moving her things, and wisps of it had come loose and framed her porcelain face. They stood just staring at each other for a moment, then, in unison fell into each other's arms and kissed deeply.  
  
Aruna realised, that if she carried her plan out, then this could be the last chance she had with him. Her hands ran up his back and entangled themselves in his short hair. Kai trailed his fingers slowly down her spine and rested them on her lower back. He wanted her one last time before he went out that night. His room was on the top floor, the stage was here.  
  
He couldn't wait long enough to get her all the way up there, so he made up his mind. His arms circled her waist, lifting her slightly. She instantly got the message and wrapped her legs around his hips.  
  
Then, Kai was able to carry her up onto the stage and lower her gently to the floor, away from Tala's blood.  
  
Kai allowed his freed hands to roam where they wanted, his mouth still burning against hers. He slid off her top and unhooked her bra, his eyes were closed, letting his fingers see for him.  
  
Ray chose that moment to walk into the club room, his eyes fixed on the paper which had the job description printed on it. His head snapped up as he heard a moan. His face flushed, as he saw Kai and Aruna who was topless tangled in a very heated embrace on the stage. He spun on his heel, turning around and went out of the door. He closed it behind him, just as Kenny was approaching.  
  
"Excuse me please Ray." He said, trying to reach the door. Ray didn't budge.  
  
"Sorry Kenny, but I can't let you go in there." He said.  
  
"Why the Hell not?!" He asked.  
  
"Kai ....Oh GOD !!!" The two men heard Aruna's muffled cry through the door.  
  
"Uhh, that's why." He said.  
  
Kenny blushed, Kai would probably kill him if he had walked in then.  
  
Aruna lay back as Kai left a hot path of kisses down her neck.  
  
"So.." She breathed, "We're fucking on a stage ..... after all ." She managed to get out, biting her lip to hold in a groan.  
  
"10 points for observation woman." Kai said, his voice thick with desire and lust.  
  
"Don't patronize me Mr.....Oh God!" She groaned.  
  
"Yes .... I suppose I am aren't I?" He said with a smirk, he could feel them both nearing their climax.  
  
Aruna raised her hips to meet his, causing him to let out a groan of his own.  
  
"Shut it Kai. I just hope... that I don't get splinters." She said.  
  
He chuckled.  
  
She arched her back as her powerful orgasm shafted through her, pushing Kai over the edge too.  
  
They both collapsed together, Kai managed to summon the strength to roll off her, he lay on his front, his right arm draped across her bare chest. Watching her trying to regain her breath, so beautiful.  
  
It wasn't long before she started shivering, the stage wasn't the warmest place. He pulled her into his chest, wrapping his arms around her waist, he loved to just hold her.  
  
They could have stayed like that for hours, but Kai realised that he needed to go and get ready to meet his client. He sat up and got dressed, Aruna did the same. When they both had their clothes on, Kai kissed her once before he went off to find Ray. Aruna watched him go, she smiled, but that dragging sense of guilt was far heavier now, but the knowledge that it would soon end pleased her. She lay back, she could steel feel the warm patch where his body had been, she closed her eyes.  
  
As Kai walled out of the door he heard Dranzer speak to him.  
  
::Master, there is something you should know.::  
  
*And what is that ?* He asked.  
  
::Aruna, she is pregnant:: He said.  
  
Kai stopped, his eyes widened in surprise.  
  
*Are you sure ?*  
  
::Yes master, I sensed them::  
  
*Them ?!*  
  
::Yes Master, a boy and a girl, twins. Congratulations to the father to be::  
  
Kai smirked , a dull sense of pride swelling in his chest. He turned to go back and tell her before he stopped himself, he would tell her tomorrow, he had to get ready first.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ *_*_*_*_*_  
  
Kai and Ray sat across the table from their client. He wanted them to kill a man called David Deux , he had assassinated his son. Kai was surprised to see who it was when they arrived, he hadn't even known that Robert had a son, much less that he too was a gangster.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Aruna knew that now was the time to act, by now Kai had to have arrived at the place where he was meeting his client. She took out a pen and wrote swiftly on the paper, slipped it into an envelope and sealed it. She went to find Max and Tyson.  
  
Tyson was at the buffet that would have been used tonight if the SubRitz was open, cramming everything he could reach into his mouth, Max was standing watching his friend, shaking his head in disbelief that he could eat so much and not explode. Aruna came up to them, she didn't waste any time.  
  
She handed the letter to Max.  
  
"I want you both to take this to Kai, it is important, make sure it reaches him. Hurry, both of you !" She snapped.  
  
They nodded, she hadn't left any room for argument, Max took her letter and pulled Tyson away with him. Aruna waited until she heard the front doors close behind the two.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"So Kai, you'll help me out ?" Asked Robert.  
  
Kai looked at Ray, who shrugged and nodded.  
  
"Alright then, we'll do it."  
  
"Great !" Said Robert, "Now how much is this gonna cost me ?"  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Aruna looked at the bomb and pressed a tiny button on the side. 10 minutes.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Well, I think about.." kai stopped and looked up as the door of the bar they were in banged open, he snarled when he saw who it was. He stood up and grabbed Max by the collar.  
  
"What the Hell are you doing here !?!?! You are supposed to be guarding the SubRitz, and my wife !" He spat.  
  
"She sent us here and told us to give this to you Kai." Said Max.  
  
Kai snatched the letter and tore it open. There was a nagging sense of dread in his heart.  
  
His eyes travelled down the page and widened in horror. He dropped the letter, he pushed Max and Tyson out of his way and bolted out of the door. He had to reach her, she couldn't do this, not now.  
  
Max and Tyson looked at each other before they ran after him. Ray picked up the sheet of paper and looked at the few words printed there:  
  
I either complete a job,  
  
Or I die Trying.  
  
Kai ran as fast as he could through the streets, people turned and looked at him. It wasn't every day that you saw the great Kai so flustered and obviously terrified about something. Kai felt his breath catch in his throat. No ! He wouldn't let her, he would reach her before she pulled the trigger and killed both herself, and his children.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Aruna stood in the stage, in her hands was clasped the silver ring, 30 seconds.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Kai rounded the corner, and saw the SubRitz , prominent against the other buildings in its size, he ran forward.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
10 seconds.  
  
::Master please..::  
  
6 seconds.  
  
::Your pregnant::  
  
Aruna's eyes snapped open, she opened her mouth and gasped.  
  
Pregnant ?!  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Kai put his foot onto the first step , bit didn't get any further, he was blown backwards by the sheer force of the explosion, he saw the glass of the windows of the ground floor smash and shards of glass rained down. Flames licked up the side of the building, and all around people screamed in surprise.  
  
Kai couldn't move, he lay on the floor, propping himself up on his elbows, his eyes wide in horror as he watched the SubRitz's destruction. Another explosion and more shattering windows. He felt Tyson and Max's strong hands haul him to his feet.  
  
Kai seemed to regain control of his body, Max and Tyson were holding him securely, but he still fought like a mad man to break free to run in and try to find her. She could still be alive, he could save her !  
  
"No Kai !" Yelled Tyson.  
  
"Fucking let go of me bastard !" Yelled Kai, his voice hoarse , his vision blurry. He didn't seem to notice that there were tears streaming down his face, he didn't care.  
  
"Aruna !" He screamed . He screamed her name, wanting her to be there and tell him it wasn't true.  
  
A third blast , the biggest one yet, the shockwave travelled all the way up the massive structure, each window shattering, in the distance fire engines could be heard steadily getting closer.  
  
Kai fell to his knees, and hung his head, his hands on the ground. His body was racked his sobs, he didn't give a damn about his reputation. The onlookers saw the greatly respected and feared Kai fall to his knees, crying like a baby. They all thought it was because of the loss of his building. Kai didn't care what they thought.  
  
Aruna. He had lost her, the only one. The only one he had ever wanted , ever...loved. She was gone. He sobbed again, and a great agony tore through his heart as he felt it shatter like a fragile piece of glass. He had never experienced such pain before, the pain of raw emotion, was this what love could do to you ? Never again ! Never again would he allow himself to become so weak as to let anyone close ! Never ! But it didn't matter anyway, he would never find anyone as worthy as Aruna to let close. His heart was in his mouth m the flames glinted off his tears .  
  
"I love you..." He breathed.  
  
Wild-Roze: Done ! Well, not the whole story, I have one more chapter 


	11. Alone

Wild-Roze : Oooookay, well, here it is. I no u all hate me for what I did in the last chapter, but hey , I'm evil ^__^ . Aaaaaanyway, so here u go, I actually wrote this up a couple of days ago, I just left it for a while to get u lot really annoyed, heh heh heh. Ok, before u start throwing things at me I'll start writing.  
  
Alone  
  
Ray stood behind the bar, he didn't really mind this job, it didn't pay as well as an assassin, but it paid enough to support him, Mariah and his growing son. He was cleaning a glass, it was quite quiet in here tonight, he glanced over to the corner of the room. There he was, like he always was these days, Ray shook his head, Kai's life had really gone down hill. His building had been completely destroyed, even though the fire engines had arrived quickly, it was still beyond any kind of help they could have offered.  
  
Kai sat looking at the gun on the table in front of him, a martini in his hand, like he did every night, and just like every night, he so nearly picked up the weapon, put it to his temple and fired. But he always stopped himself, he didn't know why. It wasn't as if he had much to live for.  
  
He had never found her body, he had searched tirelessly for hours and hours after the fire burnt out, he had picked through every piece of rubble which was all that was left of his glorious SubRitz. There was no sign of her.  
  
He could have rebuilt it, he had the money, after all he was a multi billionaire, but he didn't. Ray had eventually come for him and dragged him away from the remains, for a few months he had shared Ray's apartment with his family, but that only made it worse, watching the two of them raise their 4 month old son Rhydan.  
  
He should be living with his family, in the SubRitz. He should be holding Aruna every night as she grew heavier and heavier with his children, twins, a boy and a girl. So when he couldn't take seeing Mariah every day with her son he moved out and rent out a place which he found out had been Aruna's own apartment.  
  
He sipped his martini, he came here every night, frittering away his money on alcohol, he never even bothered to look at women, he knew there would be no one as worthy as Aruna was to be his wife. He sighed and looked up, he saw Ray staring at him from behind the bar with concern in his eyes. He snarled and stood up, he didn't need pity he had chosen this way of life for himself now, if he had wanted he could be living the high life again. He stalked out of the bar and went out onto the streets. He was no longer the desirable, rich, and important Mafia leader, he was just a normal guy who had fallen from his perch and landed in the gutter with all the other failures.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
No matter how long she stared at them, she never got tired of looking at the stars, they were so beautiful. The woman sat on a bench in the park ignoring the chill night air of Zone 1 that nipped at her skin, causing her to come up in goose pimples.  
  
She had only been on Zone 1 a few months. When she had crawled, injured and pain ridden from one of the gate ways down to Zone 2 she had collapsed in agony and lain in the street till someone had found her and called an ambulance.  
  
She had been swiftly rushed into hospital where she had stayed for five weeks. When she finally came out it was with a heavy heart, the doctors had told her that her babies were dead and would be born still. She had cried for hours, closing off her mind from her bitbeast, not wanting to hear whatever it had to say.  
  
When she had finally allowed him to talk to her, he had told her that only one of her children was dead, but one tiny heart still beat, Scarlath couldn't tell if it was the boy or the girl, but he knew there was one still alive.  
  
She sighed at closed her eyes, resting her hand on her stomach, at least she would have something to remember him by.  
  
She knew she could go back, she knew that he would welcome her, and every day she was away from him was a blow to her heart. But after everything she had done, loved him, slept with him, tried to kill him, destroyed the SubRitz , she couldn't go back. The guilt had faded, when she had come out of the hospital she realised what a fool she had been, he had forgiven her, she was so stupid, she could still be living with him, sitting within his warm embrace, arguing over babies names.  
  
True. She could go back, but she doubted he would even recognise her now.  
  
She opened her eyes as she heard footsteps, a man was walking into the park, he was young and quite handsome, not a patch on him though. He caught sight of Aruna, sitting alone on the bench. He could only see the half of her which was facing him, and that was beautiful enough, so he decided to try his luck.  
  
The young man came and sat down beside her.  
  
"Hey beautiful, need some company ?" He said.  
  
She didn't turn to face him, she merely said.  
  
"Go away."  
  
"Oh, cummon, no one likes to be alone." He said, moving a little closer to her.  
  
It was then, she turned to face him, the moonlight illuminating her whole face, the man couldn't help it, he gasped and his mouth fell open. The whole right hand side of her face was a mess of scars, but under the quivering starlight, the marks left by hideous burns and blisters seemed alive and her flesh seemed to boil and churn over her bones. Pits ran like ditches over the once smooth surface of her flesh, imprinted onto her for the rest of her life.  
  
It wasn't just her face, it was the whole right hand side of her body, the slender arm, the shapely leg, they were now twisted and gruesome. He inched away. She must have been a beautiful creature once, but now, now she was only a shadow. A Shadow of what she once was.  
  
"I am alone." She said.  
  
Wild-Roze : Well, that was short. Hands up if u want a sequel !!!! But... I first have to think up the plot for the sequel, but the chances are it will be crap, but cast yer votes anyway, and I'm gonna leave u guessing weather the baby is a boy or a gal. I'm making no promises tho, I might decide not to write a sequel at all, I'll post another chap telling you if I will or not, so feel free to flame me if you want more and you get disappointed , okay ? Well, I'd like to say thankyou to everyone who reviewed, I was hoping to get over 100 reviews for this fic, who knows, after this chapter I might, I hope so anyway.  
  
Well, it is really thanks to all of you people that this fic was finished because you don't know how much of a rush good reviews give me, they just make me wanna turn out the next chapter stright away. Well, after saying all of that I hope u review this chapter too. Thankz ! ^__^  
  
Oh yea, and instead of doing a sequel, instead of thinking up a new title and stuff, if I figure out a half descent plot, then I'll just carry on with this 1, so it will all be 1 big ficcy, k ? ^__^, so cummon ppl, I want over 100 reviews before I even consider writing anymore, k ? doncha just luv me ^__^ ?? Well, till the next chappy, lol, if there is 1 that is ! Bai ! oh and... R&R ! 


	12. A New Job

Wild-Roze: *Sigh* Alright then, I'll carry on with this fic, I have been spending quite a while thinking up a story line, I think I have got one, but it probably won't be a happy one, and I doubt there will be as much sex for a while, I have decided on the gender of the baby, I'm kinda sure of what I am gonna call it but I might change my mind, well, here we go, don't be disappointed if from this point it is crap.  
  
Oh and I couldn't remember how old I made Kai, I think it was early twenties, lets just say he was 21 all that time he was with Aruna, K ?  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own beyblade, only my OC's in this fic  
  
A New Job  
  
Brian looked at Spencer and Ian, there was only three of them, but it was enough to get the job done.  
  
"Alright, we all know what we are going to do, so lets do it. Kai deserves to die, he killed Tala by framing him, personally I don't care one way or the other, but we do owe it to our Boss to dispose of the man who killed him." He said.  
  
"Ahh, what's the point ?" Asked Ian lazily as he leaned back in his chair with his hands behind his head. "Kai's as good as dead anyway, have you seen the dude lately ? He just drinks, then wanders around the streets for a bit before going home."  
  
"The point is, that I am second in command to Tala , so that now makes me the Boss. So either you do as I say, or I kill you!" He hissed.  
  
Ian rolled his eyes, he really couldn't be bothered to argue.  
  
"Fine, fine, lets go then, so I take it we are doing it tonight ?"  
  
"Yea, it's been a long time since Tala was killed, years infact, but that will have just elated his sense of security." Said Brian. "He is living in his dead whore's apartment, I can still remember where that is. So, lets go."  
  


* * *

  
Kai had packed in early that night, he had fallen into bed and straight into a light sleep. He had a gun under his pillow as always, he just did it out of habit. He wasn't sure how long it had been, over ten years, that was for sure, maybe it was as many as fifteen, he honestly didn't know. Not much had changed for him, it must have been almost fifteen years, because he had turned 35 a little while ago, and still there wasn't a day that went by in which he didn't think of her.  
  
His wife, the only woman he had ever truly loved, he hadn't slept with anyone else in those long years, he only wished he could have her back, even if it was for one night. He sighed, as he slipped willingly into the only arms that he ever allowed to embrace him , the arms of sleep.  
  
Brian had managed to find the block of apartments which Kai now called his home, he led his companions up the stairs, trying to remember which one ha been hers.  
  
Kai shifted in his sleep, his sharp hearing picking up the sound of footsteps on the stairs, his hand slid under his pillow.  
  
Brian smirked as he found the correct door, he put his hand on the handle and quietly clicked off the safety switch on his gun.  
  
Three of them, at least one of them had a gun, he had heard the click of the switch, they were outside his door, he opened his eyes , sitting up in bed he pulled out his gun and aimed it at the door.  
  
Brian nodded to Spencer for him to go first when he opened the door.  
  
Kai watched the door handle slowly turn.  
  
Brian suddenly threw his weight against the door, it flew open and Spencer charged in. There was a shot, Spencer cried out and fell to the floor dead.  
  
Kai had killed the first one he fired the gun again, the taller of the two others cried out and clutched his leg where the bullet had penetrated.  
  
Brian snarled in agony, Ian instantly ran and helped him to stand, he dragged his boss down the stairs and away from Kai.  
  
Kai could hear the man's receding screams of pain, he looked at the corpse, and then at the gun in his hand, his crimson eyes glittering.  
  
What was he doing ?! Living a life like this ? He had billions of dollars in the bank, he knew his men were loyal, and would run back to him the moment he called. This was the way he was meant to live, with a gun in his hand and his trusted followers around him. It was time. He was not going to be one of the tramps who lived in the gutter anymore, he was going to rebuilt the SubRitz.  
  


* * *

  
Stories had leaked down to Zone 2 of two people who were both robbers , and assassins up on Zone 1. They were seen as fleeting Shadows, escaping the scene of the crime, if seen at all.  
  
Their skills had already become legendary, they robbed banks and jewellery shops before going of on a job to kill someone for some obscene price. The name these two had made for themselves was Mirage , because you could never tell if you really ever saw them, their cat suits were dark, navy blue, and so they could melt into the night without being seen or heard........  
  
The woman breathed a sigh of relief as she closed the door of her flat behind her, she took off the dark blue mask and smiled, dropping the bag of cash on the floor. One side of her body was riddled with scars, she had never told him where from, but the other side was perfectly beautiful.  
  
Her son took off his mask, the cloth was tight and constricting. He too dropped a bag of money .  
  
Aruna stared at him, sorrow and regret etched on her face, he was the spitting image of his father, his two toned blue hair was so much like Kai's it was amazing. His eyes were navy like her own, and he didn't have the blue triangles that his father had. Aruna had even bought him the same sort of clothes that Kai had worn when he wasn't in a tux, blue pants, and a black sleeveless top, and of course the white scarf.  
  
She remembered when she had been pregnant with him, and his twin sister who had died. Scarlath had been able to identify the sex of the child when it had grown considerably, when she had been in the first few months of pregnancy, he had been unable to tell what gender it was.  
  
When he was born, he had been a normal sized baby, perfectly healthy, but Aruna had been horrified when she saw what he could have been. The half grown child which had been his sister had been still born, her body wasn't properly developed, and her squashed, deformed face had stared blankly up at Aruna as if accusing her.  
  
Of course, Aruna knew it was her fault, she was the one who had set the bomb, she had almost killed her other baby too. Her son, she looked at him, she loved him so much, it was beyond words.  
  
Chase looked at his mother, she was just staring at him blankly. He sighed and shook his head, she got like that sometimes, obviously thinking about her past. She had never told him how she had got the scars, or even who his father was, she said she couldn't remember anything before she came to Zone 1.  
  
Chase knew she was lying, but it was obviously painful for her to speak of her past, so he had dropped the matter, although he would like to know his dad.  
  


* * *

  
Kai was surprised at how quickly he was rebuilding his empire on Zone 2. He had gone straight to Ray and had told him to contact all of his old employees and demand that they come back into service.  
  
He had hired hundreds of men to rebuild the SubRitz, exactly how it had been, in exactly the same place.  
  
Word flew around Zone 2, it sank down to Zone 3 and it even travelled up to Zone 1 that the great Kai Hiwitari was going back to his throne as the Mafia King. Aruna had first heard the whispers when she was sitting in a café, Chase was at school she sat sipping her hot coffee, two women, a few years younger than her were sitting at a table.  
  
"Did you hear ? Kai is rebuilding the SubRitz !"  
  
"Really ? Wow, I went there once before it blew up, real nice place it was, very classy for a 2nd level building!"  
  
"I know, and Kai ! Mmmmm, talk about hot ! But, you know he married ? Apparently his wife was killed when The SubRitz went down."  
  
"Who cares ? At least he is single again, maybe I'll go down there and try my luck." She said.  
  
"I wonder why he left it such a long time before he did it up again."  
  
"I heard it was because he was too depressed about his lady, hn, pretty pathetic if you ask me, what's the point of having all that money and not using it ?"  
  
"Well, the opening is on Saturday night, shall we go down there ?"  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
Aruna growled, and slammed her cup down, the china handle snapping off, she stood up and stormed out of the café.  
  


* * *

  
"Up to Zone 1 ? Why ?" Asked Kai.  
  
"Because the fact that your reopening the SubRitz is big news even up there. The police force want to hire you for a job, a big one apparently." Ray told him.  
  
Kai was sitting at the round table, looking at the stage, it had been designed to be an exact replica of how it had looked before. It was the opening night, hundreds of people had turned up, thousands even, so many that not all of them had been let in, so the rest were celebrating on the streets, because the music was so loud that it could be heard even out there.  
  
Kai almost wished that he had built the SubRitz to a different design, every where he looked, memories of her invaded his mind, it was terrible, the bar where they he had put his arms around her the morning after their wedding night. The table in front of him that she had knocked aside and kissed him in front of everyone. The stage............. The stage on which he had made love to her for the last time.  
  
"Do you know what kind of thing it is ?" Asked Kai.  
  
"Well, I think it is a kidnap operation. The police are having trouble with two individuals who are robbing banks and any other store that holds anything of value, also, it is rumoured that one of them is an assassin."  
  
"Why only one?" Asked Kai curiously.  
  
"Well, they think it is because the other one is the assassins own child, so if you can get hold of the kid then the other one might try and rescue it."  
  
Kai nodded.  
  
"How much are they willing to pay ?"  
  
Ray chuckled.  
  
"Well the telegram said however much you want, within reason."  
  
Kai smirked.  
  
"So when do I have to go up there to meet with the Zone 1 Hardies ?" He asked.  
  
"As soon as possible." Said Ray.  
  
"Get Max to pull Tyson off the food , I'll go now."  
  


* * *

  
"Mr.Hiwitari, its an honour to meet you." Said the chief of police, crowds of people had flocked around the gateway to Zone 2 to see Kai, the police force were having to hold them back.  
  
Chase stood in the crowd, trying to see through the mass of young women who were calling out their cell phone numbers at the tops of their voices. He managed to barge his way to the front.  
  
All he saw was a man, flanked by two strong looking men, he didn't see anything particularly interesting about him, apart from the fact that the man looked like an older version of himself.  
  
Tyson was looking around at the girls, trying to remember as many numbers as he could, suddenly his eyes settled on a boy in the crowd, he couldn't have been much more then 14.  
  
"Hey Max," He said nudging his friend, "Look at that kid and tell me who he reminds you of."  
  
Max looked and his mouth practically fell open. It was Kai, as he used to look back in the days when they were world champions, minus the triangles on his face, and his eyes were navy instead of red, but still, it was still pretty amazing.  
  
"Talk about coincidence or what !" Breathed Max.  
  
"What are you morons talking about?! Lets go!" Hissed Kai.  
  
Max and Tyson cast another peculiar glance at the boy before following Kai.  
  
Chase watched them go, why the Hell were those two goons staring at him like that ?! He shrugged and hitched his bag up on his shoulder, before he carried on towards home.  
  


* * *

  
"Well, you see we wouldn't go to these lengths unless we thought it was absolutely necessary," The fat police man said to Kai, who sat looking very bored across the table.  
  
"Mirage must be stopped, we believe it is a mother and son committing these crimes, we have tried everything to catch them, but nothing seems to work. We thought you, a man experienced in this kind of thing would be able to help us out."  
  
"Well, that depends on how much your going to pay me." Said Kai, looking lazily up at the ceiling.  
  
"Well, how about we give you 3 million dollars now, and 2 million dollars afterwards ?" Asked the man.  
  
Kai was sure that if he really tried he could push them higher, but he really couldn't be bothered.  
  
"Sure, do you have any idea where they are likely to hit next ?"  
  
"We think it is very unlikely that they are going to pass up the opportunity of robbing the diamond museum which is having its grand opening tomorrow night."  
  
"Get me the blue prints of the building." Said Kai.  
  


* * *

  
Aruna rolled open the blue prints of the building, Chase stood looking over her shoulder.  
  
"Now, are you completely sure you can pull this one off on your own?" she asked her son.  
  
He rolled his eyes and smirked, he looked so much like Kai then.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure, stop worrying, its only one stupid diamond museum." He said confidently.  
  
"Well, I'll be hanging around, just to make sure things go smoothly." She said.  
  
He sighed, his mother was so overprotective.  
  
"Well, whatever. So I enter here, right ? Are you sure that's an opening, not just a glitch in the printing?"  
  
"I'm sure, I went over there to check it out earlier today. Round the back there is a grate that lifts away and a tunnel that leads beneath the building. You'll come up through the floor while everyone is outside watching the opening, and take the jewels, then get out, fast, take the long way back here and make sure no one follows you." She told him.  
  
Chase sighed.  
  
"Great, I'm never gonna get my history project in on time, its your fault if my grades slip." He said.  
  
She smiled and kissed him fondly on the forehead before he went to school.  
  


* * *

  
Kai looked at the blue prints, he had told the police force that once he had got the boy he would take him back down to Zone 2, he would be able to work far better from down there. He would bring both of them once he had them.  
  
He couldn't believe how foolish the Hardies up here were, they hadn't even checked the blue prints, Kai had noticed instantly the grate, Mirage would undoubtedly take that route, and when they did, he would be waiting for them.  
  


* * *

  
Wild-Roze : You see, I told you that the "sequel" would be shit, oh well, ooooooooooooooooooookay, so it looks like Kai is hired to kidnap his own son, setting a trap for Aruna who he thinks is dead. And Brian is still out for revenge, please Review, and whaddaya think of the name Chase ? 


	13. A Success, but for who ?

Wild-Roze : Hi ppl, ummmm..............ok.......yeah. I'll just get on with the fic ^__^.  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own nothing, actually that's a double negative so it would be saying that I own everything,. Which I don't, I only own this stories plot and my own characters.  
  
Oh yeah and Aruna is 1 year younger than Kai, k ? ^__~  
  
A Success, for who ?  
  
Aruna rolled open the blue prints of the building, Chase stood looking over her shoulder.  
  
"Now, are you completely sure you can pull this one off on your own?" she asked her son.  
  
He rolled his eyes and smirked, he looked so much like Kai then.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure, stop worrying, its only one stupid diamond museum." He said confidently.  
  
"Well, I'll be hanging around, just to make sure things go smoothly." She said.  
  
He sighed, his mother was so overprotective.  
  
"Well, whatever. So I enter here, right ? Are you sure that's an opening, not just a glitch in the printing?"  
  
"I'm sure, I went over there to check it out earlier today. Round the back there is a grate that lifts away and a tunnel that leads beneath the building. You'll come up through the floor while everyone is outside watching the opening, and take the jewels, then get out, fast, take the long way back here and make sure no one follows you." She told him.  
  
Chase sighed.  
  
"Great, I'm never gonna get my history project in on time, its your fault if my grades slip." He said.  
  
She smiled and kissed him fondly on the forehead before he went to school.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Kai looked at the blue prints, he had told the police force that once he had got the boy he would take him back down to Zone 2, he would be able to work far better from down there. He would bring both of them once he had them.  
  
He couldn't believe how foolish the Hardies up here were, they hadn't even checked the blue prints, Kai had noticed instantly the grate, Mirage would undoubtedly take that route, and when they did, he would be waiting for them.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Chase glanced once more over the blue prints, this was going to be so easy, all the Hardies were at the front, bunch of fools ! He folded away the paper and tugged his mask over his face before he slid across to the grate and lifted it silently.  
  
Aruna stood, perfectly aware of the shocked stares that constantly flew her way, she was used to it by now, it was either people looking at her, or avoiding looking at her, she couldn't care less. The scars that marred her flesh had faded, only slightly, but the damaged skin was still rough and uneven. But they were still obvious, and most people had to stop themselves from gaping openly.  
  
She wore a posh, black dress, like the rest of the women she was dressed smartly, watching the Head of the City Council squawk on about what an honor it was to be finally opening the safe keep of the diamonds to public eyes.  
  
Chase should be in and taking the jewels by now, he could cope with the alarms which were active all around the building, this was really a very basic job for him.  
  
Chase dropped down through the grate, he had his gun, fixed with a silencer in his hand, he cast a careful eye around, listening for any sound of a trap. He heard nothing. He took only a few steps forward, before he stopped again.  
  
He was going to be 100% sure that there was no one there ............... he heard the metallic click of a safety switch being shut off, and before he could move he felt the icy metal of the barrel of a gun pressed to the flesh of his temple.  
  
He froze, his throat was dry and his heart raced.  
  
"Drop it Kid." Hissed a cold voice.  
  
Chase threw his gun away from him, and heard it clatter on the floor, he slowly raised his hands, and he felt handcuffs tangle securely around his wrists.  
  
"So, I am very proud, to present to you. The Zone 1 Diamond Museum!" Called the Head council member, slicing the red ribbon across the entrance.  
  
The women, squealed in excitement and dragged their men in after them, each wanting to be the first to set eyes on the rare jewels. Aruna followed at a leisurely pace, knowing that there was going to be nothing to see, she had no doubt that Chase had succeeded, he was too experienced to mess up as something as simple as this.  
  
As she approached the entrance, she heard a collective gasp from inside. She smirked, they must be stunned that the diamonds were gone. She strode into the main show room, and her mouth fell open, and an ice cube seemed to settle in her chest.  
  
All around her in glass cases were the most beautiful, and most perfect gems she had ever seen, each cut exquisitely, and gleaming gently.  
  
Her eyes cast themselves around the room, and here eyes widened to see Max and Tyson standing leaning against the wall.  
  
*what the fuck are they doing here !!?!? * Her mind screamed.  
  
She turned swiftly, lowering her head over a case as their eyes traveled in her direction. She didn't look back as she walked out, barging roughly past an older woman who glared down her nose as Aruna made her hasty way out, once she got outside, she broke into a run, trying to get home as quickly as she could, Chase had to be there ! If he wasn't she didn't know what she would do.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Kai hadn't bothered to take the kid's mask off, he found Tyson and Max, a woman was talking to them, complaining that a very clumsy young lady had barged into her while hurrying out of the museum, they both looked very happy when they saw Kai, getting an excuse to get away from the annoying woman.  
  
"Hey Boss." Said Max.  
  
"Who's that ?" Asked Tyson, pointing to the boy that Kai had pulled in close to him so that no one would see the gun digging into the masked kid's side.  
  
"The one I'm being paid to catch." He said  
  
Chase had been dragged roughly along most of the way into the show room, so he hadn't got a look at his kidnapper's face. But he knew he was probably going to get a fairly good look at it while he was being questioned.  
  
Why the fuck did this have to happen now ?!  
  
"Uhh, and that woman! I bet she used to be very pretty, heh, but not any more that's for sure ! Not even gems like these ones would divert your eyes from those hideous scars !" Hissed the annoying lady.  
  
Chase's head shot up.  
  
"Look Lady, I don't know what you want us to do about it." Said Tyson.  
  
"Well, you shouldn't let clumsy ladies like that in here ! Imagine if she knocked over one of the cases and damaged the diamonds!"  
  
"Its not up to us," Said Max, "We don't even work here."  
  
Chase found himself looking at the two goons who had been staring at him when they came up from Zone 2.  
  
"Kai, shall I tell the Hardies that we are going back to Zone 2 ?" Asked Max.  
  
Kai nodded and turned to Tyson.  
  
"Lets get going, Max will catch up." He said.  
  
He tugged the boy along by his upper arm, though a lot of people stared oddly at the masked boy, Kai ignored any questions that he was asked, getting Tyson to shove people out of his way.  
  
Chase tried to break free of the man's grasp, but his captor was very strong, and just held his arm painfully tightly until he stilled and walked obediently along side him.  
  
*What a fucking knob !* He thought to himself.  
  
It sounded like his mother had fled the scene from what he had heard, good, well at least she got away alright. At least he assumed it was her, he didn't know of anyone else with scars like his mother.  
  
His mind worked furiously as to why they would be taking him down to Zone 2. Was he a hostage? His mind settled on the conclusion that would make most sense, he was bait, used to catch Aruna.  
  
By now they were out of the Diamond Museum, and headed towards the nearest Gateway down to Zone 2.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Aruna had run all the way to the apartment, only to find that Chase wasn't there, she was frantic, she called his name again and again, there was no reply.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Chase had never been down to Zone 2, his navy eyes stared out of the Mask in awe, as the street closed over their heads and they traveled down into the sub levels of the over populated city.  
  
It was surprisingly light down here, the amount it must cost to burn all these lamps constantly must be huge.  
  
The moving platform that carried them down to the streets of Zone 2 came to a halt at the bottom and the three men and the boy walked off to be met by Ray.  
  
"That's him ?!" Asked Ray.  
  
"Yeah." Said Kai.  
  
Ray stared at the masked boy who was glaring hatefully at the ground, he reached up and pulled the mask away, his mouth fell open, as did everyone else's.  
  
The boy glared up the Chinese man, then his gaze turned startled as his eyes fell on the one who had caught him.  
  
It was the same man he had seen the day before. The one who looked like an older version of him, only he of course didn't have crimson eyes, or triangles on his face like this guy.  
  
"Hey, I recognize that kid !" Said Max, "We noticed him in the crowd yesterday. He looks so much like you Kai!" He said.  
  
Ray had to agree, the resemblance was amazing.  
  
"What's your name kid ?" Asked Ray.  
  
Chase locked his jaw, refusing to speak.  
  
Kai was stunned at the two toned haired boy, his navy eyes bore into him hatefully, but he recovered his composure quickly. How could someone who he had never seen before look so much like him, if Kai didn't know better he would say they were related, but he knew that was impossible.  
  
"We'll get him to talk back at the SubRitz, lets go." He said. "I'm sure we can get something out of the brat !"  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Aruna flicked on the TV, she was still up, waiting for Chase to return home, she refused to believe that he had been caught, he was playing some stupid trick, and when he got back she was going to wipe the floor with him for scaring the shit out of her like that.  
  
Her mind was whirling around all the possibilities as to why Max and Tyson would be here. If they were here, that meant Kai was here too. She sighed as she thought of him, she had longed to go back to him, but something had held her back. No words she had could explain the motives of her actions that night almost fifteen years ago when she had destroyed everything he owned.  
  
The news reporter came on, and started talking, Aruna didn't take much notice till a picture of Kai Hiwitari flickered up. Her head snapped up, staring desperately at the ravishingly handsome face of her lover, if only he knew she was alive, if only she had the courage to show him she was alive.  
  
"The Police of Zone 1 today hired the services of the renowned Kai Hiwitari to take care of the issue of the Assassin and thief team, Mirage which has been plaguing the highest level of the city of New York."  
  
Aruna sat forward, her heart pounding. She had no idea that the police were so desperate to get her and Chase that they would send for Kai.  
  
"Mr.Hiwitari managed to catch the member of Mirage suspected to be a young boy, he hopes that this will soon lead to the arrest of the second member.  
  
"He has taken the youth who as yet remains unidentified back down to his base of operations on Zone 2, Mr.Hiwitari has given no comment to all questions posed and as yet has not released a formal statement."  
  
"Fuck !" Spat Aruna.  
  
Kai had his own son hostage and he didn't even know it, she groaned in despair, how the Hell was she going to get him out of there ?!  
  
She didn't know to tell the truth, she decided that she would try to do it without being discovered, and if she was, then fine, Kai would find out that his wife and fourteen year old boy had lived. She growled, not if she could help it though.  
  
True, she longed with every fiber of her being to go back to Kai, but after all this time he would be crushed that she didn't come back before, how could she ever explain to him all the things that had gone through her mind in those last 6 seconds after Scarlath had told her of her pregnancy?  
  
:: Mistress, it is time for you to let Kai know of your existence, you have both suffered enough. Chase has grown up without a father, for the last few years of his childhood, let him know his Dad:: Her bitbeast advised.  
  
She thought, perhaps Scarlath was right, she had lived such a cowardly existence since the explosion, hiding on Zone 1 away from the life she could be leading.  
  
She put a few things in a duffel bag and hitched it up onto her shoulder, then she left her apartment and headed towards the gateway of Zone 2.  
  
Wild-Roze : That's it for now, kapish ? I'm gonna update some of my other fics, but don't worry, I swear there is more to come. Hope u enjoyed. ^__~ R&R ! 


	14. A Happy Reunion ?

Wild-Roze : Hi, this is the first actual chapter I've written since this fic was removed, I'll try and make it a long 1 for u.  
  
A Happy Reunion ?  
  
Kai massaged his temple, he was irritated, he wanted to go and sit in the club room with a dry martini like he did every night and watch the people who came to the SubRitz. He opened his eyes and they locked with the navy pair that glared at him from across the table.  
  
"For the last time of asking nicely kid, what is your name ?!" He said, trying not to show how angry he was getting. Ray stood next to the closed door, it was plain to see that this silent kid was getting under Kai's skin.  
  
Kai stood up. "Look, I'm only asking so I don't have to keep calling you kid, so do us both a favour." Spat Kai.  
  
Once again there was no response, Kai couldn't deal with this any more tonight, he turned around, about to go out.  
  
"Chase," said a voice, he glanced over his shoulder at the boy who had just spoken, "My name is Chase Hiwitari."  
  
Kai whirled around, slapping his hand sharply onto the table top, making the kid jump in surprise.  
  
"Very funny kid, but I want to use your real name so don't start getting smart by using mine!" he yelled.  
  
"Why the hell would I want your name ?!" The boy yelled back, flicking his spiky fringe out of his angry eyes with a toss of his head, as his hands were tied behind him. "I don't even know your name so how could I use it ?!"  
  
"Really ?! Well, then, who s your father? What's his name ?" Said Kai.  
  
"I don't have a dad ! Well if I do, I've never met him, I take the same name that my mother takes !"  
  
"Then what's your mother's name, kid ?" said Kai leaning on the table, his face eye to eye with Chase.  
  
"I've told you my name , so fucking use it !" Hissed the boy.  
  
"Alright.......Chase, what's your mother's name?" Asked Kai through gritted teeth.  
  
Chase smirked.  
  
"You really think I'm going to tell you that?! You'll just track her down and arrest her, and I'm not going to let that happen !"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aruna walked swiftly through the streets, a tide of people swelled around her. Prostitutes stood on corners, offering themselves to men, the men either ignored them or accepted their offers. Some younger boys saw her and winked at her, then looked away when they saw her scars, embarrassed. People barged past her, she merely shoved them back. Someone slammed into her, she thought she found him familiar, shoulder length lavender hair and pale skin. He looked at her oddly before she whisked past him, putting it to the back of her mind, she had far more pressing matters.  
  
Then, she found herself in the very place she had been avoiding for the last fifteen years.  
  
Aruna looked up at the vast building, it was the same as it had been fifteen years ago. What had she been thinking ?! She eyed the vast queues of people waiting to get in, and she looked down at the small card in her hand. Kai had given it to her all those years ago so she wouldn't have to pay every time she came to see him. She prayed it was still useable.  
  
She strode confidently up to the man in a suit and dark glasses on the door. When he spied her he pointed in the other direction.  
  
"Hey, lady, the end of the queue is that way!" He yelled. She flashed her ID card at him.  
  
"Oh, my mistake, right this way Miss." He said humbly, motioning her to the door.  
  
As she made her way inside, she marvelled at the fact that this old thing was still valid, Kai really needed to take his security more seriously.  
  
Kai himself sat at his table, he had left Ray to "Deal" with the boy, in other words beating the shit out of him until he talked. Finally he had his trademark martini in his hand, and he sipped it, eyeing the dancing girls, her let his tense muscles relax slightly, what a day! He looked at each prostitute critically noticing their flaws, no matter how small they may be.  
  
Nothing was as good as her. It sickened him, what had she reduced him to ?! Now he couldn't bare to think about sex unless it was with her.  
  
Click!  
  
The sound of a safety catch being flipped off, his eyes widened as he felt the cold barrel of the gun against the back of his neck.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aruna had seen him, sitting there, her heart was in her mouth, she had almost turned around and walked back out. He was so handsome. His face had been so young, and a little boyish back then, he had matured, and he had gotten a bit taller, his face had become a mans face, strong and serious.  
  
She was filled with fear and desire, both at the same time. She shook her self out of this foolish state, she was here to save her son, she was determined not to mess it up. She smirked, Kai was about to have a surprise.  
  
She slid her hand into her pocket, where her fingers curled around the handle of her gun.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kai froze, he didn't move, no one around them had noticed. He didn't even try and look around, he was sure if he did, then whoever was holding the gun would kill him instantly.  
  
He felt the warmth of a body as it drew up close behind him, and a feminine voice whispered to him.  
  
"You have something of mine Mr.Hiwitari." it said, it was so familiar, almost like...... "Let Chase go."  
  
"Mirage!" He hissed.  
  
"Yes." she said, Kai felt the gun remove itself from his neck, strange, he was surprised when he felt a pair of lips brush where it had been moments before. He slowly turned in his chair.  
  
Ray burst in through the doors, he had gotten the name from Chase, the kid had finally talked and he couldn't believe it.  
  
"Kai !" he yelled over the crowd.  
  
Kai's eyes flickered momentarily towards his friend.  
  
"The kids mum, its............"  
  
Kai turned around, and his mouth fell open.  
  
"Aruna !" he breathed.  
  
She wasn't looking at him, her face was turned to the side, her eyes stared stubbornly at the floor, but he knew it was her. His heart was in his mouth, and it slammed painfully hard against his rib cage. Slowly he stood up, his mouth hanging open.  
  
"Aruna ?" he said, this time unsure if he was dreaming or not.  
  
"Kai....."She said, her voice was thick. "I.......I'm so sorry."  
  
Her eyes closed, but a tear still escaped.  
  
Kai shook his head, he was in shock, his woman, his wife who he had thought was dead....was here. This wasn't the place.  
  
"Follow me." He said, he grabbed her hand, which felt strangely rough, and pulled her through the crowd, gritting his teeth and trying to block out the blaring music. He suddenly felt as if he had drunk too much, dizzy and light. He didn't know what was going on, the only think he knew for certain was that he suddenly had his wife back.  
  
He led her to his conference room, when he had shut the door he turned to face her. Her long, thick hair hung over one half of her face, she was beautiful when he had first known her, now, she was ravishing, her exquisite body was, if possible even more perfect than it had been, he tried to stop himself from throwing her to the floor and having his way with her then and there. But there was questions, that needed asking, and answers that needed giving.  
  
"I, I don't understand." He said, "You were alive all this time ?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Why didn't you come back ?" He asked, suddenly growing angry, "I searched for you, I thought you were dead !"  
  
Aruna let out a long shuddering sigh.  
  
"Kai, I destroyed your building, I even tried to kill you, why would you search for me ?!" She asked.  
  
Kai scowled, didn't she get it ?!  
  
"Why ?! I don't know why, that first night I met you, I remember being attracted to you, but I didn't know at first that I actually loved you. But I do, that's why I searched!"  
  
"Kai...." She said, her voice breaking and more tears flowing. "After we were married, every time I saw you, I loved you more, but I was so guilty for what I did, I was blinded by it. God, I was so stupid ! I.....I set that bomb to go off. Six seconds before it detonated, Scarlath told me that I was pregnant. I tried to run, I couldn't kill our children, but it was too late. I managed to survive, but one of them died, I was left scarred, with one thing to remember you by, Chase, our son."  
  
"Scarred ?" Asked Kai, she looked fine to him. His eyes widened as she brought her hand up, pulling back her hair. His mouth fell open.  
  
The marks left by the wounds were terrible, he saw her shoulder and arm, and hand, now he knew why it had felt rough, it was marred with ditches dug by the fires that the bomb had caused. Her once porcelain flesh was now withered and creased, like a leaf which had been lush and green in the summer, then died when autumn set in.  
  
His heart bled for her, such a beautiful creature, and now, her body was ruined.  
  
"Kai, let me take Chase and go. I'll be out of your life, find someone else to love, I am a monster now, you can't still love someone who looks like this. Please, let me go." She said.  
  
Kai growled. She really was stupid. Hadn't he just told her that he loved her ?! Love ran deeper that skin.  
  
He grabbed her scared hand and drew her to him, running his other hand over her damaged cheek bone gently.  
  
"Aruna, just shut up." He said. And kissed her. It was like coming home, and a shattering relief flooded through him, in seconds his life had been rebuilt.  
  
Aruna responded, how good he felt, why had she not done this sooner ? Chase could have grown up knowing his father, but there was no point dwelling on the if-only's and what-if's, perhaps now they could start living as they should.  
  
Kai pulled away.  
  
"Aruna," He said, "Chase probably isn't in good shape, I......well, I was trying to find out who you were so I left him in Ray's capable hands....."  
  
Aruna growled.  
  
"Uhh, Kai, you got your own son beaten up ?" She shook her head.  
  
*Men* She thought.  
  
"Where is he ?" She asked.  
  
Kai smirked at her, scowling at him with her hands on her hips, yes, this was his woman, back where she belonged.  
  
"This way, he is down in the basement. You know, you've done a pretty good job raising the brat." He said, leading the way out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chase sat in the room, it was dark, so he couldn't see anything, not that there was anything to see. What had he done ? He had let his mother down, he snarled, furious with himself for giving in so easily, but that Ray guy, he really knew how to throw a punch. His tongue probed tenderly at his lips, tasting the metallic tang of blood.  
  
As soon as he had said his mother's name, Ray, had given him a very startled look, and ran out of the room giving no explanation, the door had closed behind him, plunging the boy into darkness.  
  
He groaned as he heard footsteps drawing closer. Not again. He braced himself, mentally preparing his body for more pain.  
  
"He's in here." It was the voice of that man, the one that looked like him. Perhaps it was those inept Zone 1 Hardies.  
  
The door opened, and light shafted in, he closed his eyes against the brightness, when he managed to reopen them he saw the figure of a woman in the doorway. His navy eyes shot open.  
  
"Mum !" He yelled, horrified, how had they managed to find her already, what was going on ?!  
  
Aruna saw him, and came to his side, wrapping her arms around him and placing a fierce kiss on her son's forehead, she leaned back and looked at him, he had a cut on his lip and a black eye plus a couple of bruises, but he didn't look too badly off.  
  
Chase felt someone removing his handcuffs, he looked around to see the one who had caught him. As soon as he was free he jumped up.  
  
"Mum, run ! I'll hold this bastard off !" He yelled.  
  
Aruna placed a hand on her son's shoulder.  
  
"Chase, its alright, nothings going to happen." She said, chuckling lightly.  
  
"But he is after us ! He wants to take you up to the police on Zone 1!" He yelled, clearly confused.  
  
Aruna laughed.  
  
"Chase, don't worry, I know all about that." She told him.  
  
"You..... do ?" He said, looking up at her, clearly confused.  
  
She nodded and sighed.  
  
"Chase, do you know why you have the same name as Mr. Hiwiatari here ? And why you two look almost exactly the same ?"  
  
Her son looked at her, he shook his head, although he could probably guess.  
  
"Kai is your father." She said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Are you sure it was her ? You know, you could be seeing things." Said Ian casually.  
  
"Of course I'm fucking sure you little shit !" Yelled Brian, his limp had gone from where Kai had shot him in the leg, now he had one more reason to kill that bastard.  
  
He had seen her, he had walked into her in the street earlier that day. Aruna, Kai's whore. She might be scarred, but he knew it was her.  
  
"That little bitch is alive, if I had her, Kai would do anything, I'm willing to bet he would die for her ! Ha ! This is perfect! Ian, I want you to watch the SubRitz, as soon as she comes out, contact me !"  
  
Ian nodded, and left. Brian smirked cruelly, first of all he would have his fun, if Kai chose to marry her, then she must be pretty god damn good, he licked his lips, he suspected she tasted great. Then after that, he would force Kai to give himself up for her release, then kill the fucker and his bitch !  
  
Perfect !  
  
Wild-Roze : Well, then, there you go. Kai and Aruna r back ! But Brian is scheming away in that twisted little head of his! Heh heh heh, will he succeed or not ? Ur gonna have to wait till next time ! 


	15. The Beggining of the End

Wild-Roze : ...............................BOO !  
  
I don't own Beyblade , only this plot, and all of my OC's, okay ?  
  
Oh yah, and a warning, there is rape in this scene.  
  
The Beginning of the End  
  
"Chase, honey, I'm going back up to Zone 1 to get the rest of our things, okay ?" Said Aruna.  
  
Last night had been like a dream for her, 15 years of pent up sexual desire and energy, set loose in the space of about three phenomenal hours. He had taken her to heaven and back, and neither of them had uttered a word, apart from the occasional erotic groaning of each other's names, they had just set about the task of re-exploring each other's bodies.  
  
Kai had spoken truly, he didn't care about her scars, but it had taken him a while to persuade her of it, and as soon as she was comfortable with him seeing the full extent of her injuries he had backed up his words with amazing enthusiasm, leaving no doubt in her mind.  
  
Chase had been given the guest room, it was on the floor below Kai's room. It was used whenever he had an important business man flying in from another country about some important deal, and who needed a bed to stay in for the night.  
  
"Can't I come with you ?" He said, he wasn't entirely comfortable with being left in this huge place with his newly discovered father, who had had his men beat the hell out of him the very night before. She smirked , and shook her head.  
  
"No, I want you to stay here. You might not like the idea, but I want you to get to know your father." She couldn't help but smile as her son's face fell into a scowl, looking exactly like Kai.  
  
"Chase, don't worry, he doesn't bite.............well, not that hard anyway." She said, memories of last night flooding her brain.  
  
"Here, take this," she told him, pressing something into his hands. "You'll get along like wildfire."  
  
Aruna walked out of the room, pulling on her old coat.  
  
Chase looked at what had been left in his palm, it was Scarlath. His mother rarely bladed anymore, but when she did, she was exceedingly good.  
  
"Are you just going to stare at that? Or are you going to use it ?" Said a voice from the door. Chase glanced up, his navy eyes meeting with crimson ones , his father was leaning on the door frame, arms crossed, staring at him.  
  
There was a long silence, at last broken by Chase as he stood up from his bed .  
  
"Actually I was planning on thrashing you with it." He said.  
  
Kai chuckled, this boy really was his son.  
  
"Heh, I'd like to see you try, Brat." He said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aruna walked through the streets, why hadn't she gone back before ?  
  
Her spirits were high, as she headed for the gateway up to Zone 1.  
  
"She's left the SubRitz, she is headed in your direction, I think she is going to the gateway." Hissed Ian into the walkie talkie.  
  
"Good, get here now, have you got the drug ?" Brian's voice replied.  
  
"Yeah, I should be able to get to you before she does."  
  
"Good, now hurry up !"  
  
Ian darted through the crowded streets and into a back ally, he started sprinting, he would have to get a move on if he wanted to get there first.  
  
Aruna strolled along, not really paying attention to anything that was going on around her. She started thinking about the way Kai had made her feel last night, she suppressed a shudder, and sped up, she wanted to get back quickly so they could repeat the process several times. To feel his hands on her body touching her in the way only he could, she chuckled and tried not to think of it or she would turn around now without getting the rest of her things.  
  
She walked past an alley, not looking where she was going, otherwise she would have seen the hand darting out, it clamped around her mouth and pulled her into the darkened corner, muffling her scream of surprise.  
  
A gun was placed below her ear, her eyes widened in surprise and fear, she didn't dare to struggle. Her navy eyes beheld Ian standing there, and out of the corner of her line of vision, she could see the pale lavender hair, now she remembered who this man was.  
  
She had seen him yesterday, it was Brian, one of Tala's men. He.....knew who she was ! He knew that she had once been the Shadow !  
  
"Hello there gorgeous." Hissed Brian, placing an almost tender kiss on her temple, she shuddered and tried to cringe away from him, but the gun dug deeper.  
  
"Now, now, we won't have any of that sweetheart. Come on, this won't hurt a bit." He whispered into her ear.  
  
Ian came forwards, he had a needle in his hand filled with a clear liquid, Aruna didn't move, she couldn't, Brian's hand had left her mouth and had clamped around her waist, holding her arms still.  
  
The short man stabbed the needle into her neck and injected the fluids, she groaned as the liquid was forced painfully into her bloodstream.  
  
As soon as Brian saw that the drug was inside her, he let go of her. Aruna tried to run, she took one faltering step, and fell to her knees. Her vision seemed to be going foggy, and her muscles weren't reacting to her brain, she started trying to crawl away, but her body was slowly being paralysed.  
  
She groaned, and fell forward onto the cold ground, her eyes drooping, and finally closing, the last thing she saw before blackness enveloped her was Brian chuckling and leaning over her, a sick smile of lust plastered over his face.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Go, Scarlath !" Yelled Chase, launching his mother's blade into the bowl.  
  
"Why don't you just give up Brat ?" Called Kai, releasing Dranzer. "I've beaten you three times already."  
  
"No way ," Chase called back, grinning, "I'm not giving up until I beat you Dad !"  
  
Kai looked at him, a little surprised. Then he smirked, even though he hadn't been there for his son when he was young, he was going to be there for him now, and it looked like they were going to get on just fine. Finally it looked like everything was going to be better.  
  
Aruna would be back soon, that night he was planning on sitting with her and Chase at his table, letting the whole world see that he had a family and that he was proud of it.  
  
He frowned, it would be likely that they would soon become targets, he still had a lot of enemies, Brian for one. If he got wind of the news that Kai had a weak spot, Chase and Aruna would be in a lot of danger.  
  
"Ha ! You see, I told you I'd win !"  
  
Kai looked up.  
  
"Huh ?" He asked. Then he saw Dranzer was out of the bowl, and Scarlath was still spinning in its centre. He smirked, he shouldn't have let his mind wander.  
  
"I'll beat you this time !" He said, picking up his old blade.  
  
He could worry about security for his family later, for now, he would have to be happy with some old fashioned father-son bonding.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aruna snapped her eyes open as she felt a wave of indescribable agony tear between her legs. She gasped and her navy eyes took in where she was. She was lying on what appeared to be a bed, and there was someone.......on top of her.  
  
She cried out as she felt a second brutal thrust.  
  
This couldn't be Kai, he was powerful, yes, but gentle too. This was cruelty. Suddenly she remembered what happened, and her mind registered who this must be.  
  
Brian leered down at her.  
  
Aruna writhed beneath his already sweating body, trying to beat him off, her sharply nailed hands clawing at his eyes.  
  
Brian snarled, his fist tightening and slamming into her stomach, Aruna gasped and fell back, winded. She couldn't move, and could only lie there while wave after wave of pain seared through her abdomen.  
  
Brian lowered his mouth, his teeth biting her flesh, hard, his hands gripping her body, leaving the skin bruised.  
  
Aruna squeezed her eyes shut, a tear summoned by pain rolling down her cheek, and a ragged sob escaped her throat.  
  
Brain smirked, his face clouded with sickening lust, as he deliberately caused her as much pain as possible, while keeping his own pleasure at a maximum. He punched her again, this time for no reason, she screamed in pain, coughing up a small amount of blood and mucus. He chuckled, this was wonderful, having a beautiful creature like this at his mercy.  
  
Aruna's breathing was shallow, she wasn't even fighting any more, she could barely even keep her eyes open. She glared at the door, willing Kai to burst through it and kill this scum who was ravaging her body for all he was worth.  
  
Of course, no one came. Aruna stopped trying to cling to consciousness and after one final agonising thrust from Brian, she slipped into darkness, where no pain could reach her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kai strode back and forth, Aruna should have been back hours ago, he knew something had happened, he had sent his men out looking for her, and they had all turned up with nothing, so he had sent them out again.  
  
Chase was worried too, and he just sat watching his father pace.  
  
Kai slammed his balled fist onto the table.  
  
"Argh! Were the fuck is she ?!" He yelled furiously, making Chase jump.  
  
The boy sighed and looked down at the carpeted floor. He had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach, something terrible had happened, and he couldn't do anything about it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aruna opened her eyes, she tried to move, but winced at the pain that shot upwards through her body. She looked around and saw Brian, sleeping next to her, his arm trailed across her bare chest, she cringed as she remembered what exactly he had done to her, and how exactly he had done it.  
  
She had to get away from him, she inched her body slowly away from his, fighting the wave of nausea that overtook her. She managed to get out from under his arm without waking him and rolled off the bed.  
  
She cried out as she landed on her knees, sending fresh tides of pain tearing through her, she clamped a hand over her mouth as he grunted in his sleep and rolled over.  
  
Slowly, she started crawling towards the door, every move she made was agony, but she had to get out.  
  
Suddenly she winced as a bright beam of light spilled onto her face as the door opened. She squinted to see who it was, Ian stood there, his eyes staring passively at her ravaged body crouching on the floor.  
  
The once great Shadow, reduced to this............ he walked past her and over to Brian, and injected a needle into his neck, Aruna watched as the clear liquid vanished into Brian's form. It was sickening what that man could do when he set his mind to it.  
  
After a few seconds Ian straightened up, and kicked Brian in the side, hard, nothing happened.  
  
He turned to Aruna, picking up her old coat from the floor and draping it over her shoulders. Aruna was silently amazed as Ian helped her to her feet, and led her out of the room.  
  
"W-Why are you doing this ?" Breathed Aruna, she was deeply confused.  
  
"Hn, well don't start thinking I have any particular love for you, because I don't okay ? But I never really liked Tala, the only descent one was Spencer, and Brian got him killed. Raping someone else's wife just for the Hell of it is about as low as you can go." He said, unlocking the main door of their building. He turned to her, she pulled her old army coat tightly around her slender, naked frame.  
  
"Now, get out of here, Brian will probably kill me, but hey, shit happens. Now fucking get out !" He said.  
  
Aruna smiled weakly.  
  
"Thanks." She said.  
  
"Save it." He mumbled, as soon as she was over the threshold, he shut the door behind her, locking it.  
  
Aruna started slowly walking through the streets in the direction she suspected the SubRitz to be, it was the middle of the night, and cold.  
  
She supported her self on the walls, as it was very painful walking, her thighs were covered with dried blood from the force at which he had entered her. A few old tramps on street corners stared oddly at her, no one said anything or tried to help her, they just watched as she struggled along.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kai had closed the SubRitz, and he would not reopen it until he knew what had happened to her. He had broken at least three martini glasses in his anger, Chase sat on the edge of the stage, equally as worried.  
  
Kenny suddenly ran in.  
  
"Kai, its Aruna !" He yelled, Kai grabbed him by the collar and almost lifted him off the ground.  
  
"Where is she ?!" He snarled.  
  
"She is coming down the street, the surveillance cameras just detected her." He said.  
  
Kai let go and ran out of the club room, followed by his son. The two ran out of the front doors, and sure enough, staggering along, half naked was Aruna.  
  
Kai was at her side instantly, relief painted onto his face as his arms encircled her, supporting her. But it instantly changed to fury when he registered the state she was in. Chase took in his mother's condition, and if possible looked even more angry than Kai, his fists clenched and his whole body trembled in fury.  
  
"What, the fuck happened to you ?!" He asked, his voice quivering.  
  
Aruna looked at him, and opened her mouth, but before she could say anything she fainted from exhaustion into Kai's strong arms.  
  
"Mum !" Yelled Chase.  
  
Kai shoved him back, perhaps a little more roughly than he meant to.  
  
"Get back Kid, she'll be fine, she's just unconscious, don't worry, I swear I'll kill who ever did this to her!" He spat.  
  
"No," Muttered Chase darkly, watching his father disappear through the doors of the SubRitz with Aruna.  
  
"I'll kill them!"  
  
Wild-Roze : K, ya no wot to do ^_~ , free Chase plushies for anyone who reviews ! 


	16. A Bonding Moment

Wild-Roze : Chapter 16 ! Yeah Baby ! I'm so good !I'm the best ! I'm so great !.............geeze, I need to get a life. Ok, enjoy. I hope you like this chapter....  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade, however I do own this story, the plot, and any OC's I might have added, if you want to use any of them or want to use this plot please ask my permission, or I'll set my great dane on you! Happy Reading!  
  
A Bonding Moment  
  
Kai paced around the room, trying to keep his frustration and anger down, but the odd furious growl still made its way past his lips. How dare someone touch what was his ! He would kill the bastard! It was clear to see her body had been violated, and from the bruises which left angry marks on her flesh, whoever it was had deliberately caused her as much pain as possible. Chase sat, silently staring at nothing, his mind vague, as if the truth that his mother had been raped had not yet settled in.  
  
The two waited in silence, Chase wanted to say something, but couldn't, he didn't know Aruna like Kai did. He knew her as a mother, someone who had always been there for him, Kai knew her as a lover, quite a different kind of affection all together. Neither knew how the other felt, and so father and son were unable to offer the other any words that may provide some sort of comfort to each other. The single most important woman in both their lives lay, battered and exhausted on the bed.  
  
Kai looked at Aruna. His anger flared yet again as the thought of another man forcing himself upon that which was his poisoned his mind with its images. She was pale, and her eyes were lightly closed, her breathing was shallow and her chest slowly rose and fell. For a moment Kai lost himself in her, though disfigured, she was still gorgeous. Her navy hair was sprawled out on the pillow beneath her head, contrasting sharply with the gentle cream colour of the sheets. He only noticed now but her hair was a lot longer now than it had been almost sixteen years ago, before it had brushed the tops of her shoulders, now it hung, in slightly curly waves to the bottom of her shoulder blades. He growled, he wanted to know who had done this to her, he was fighting against the urge to shake her into wakefulness and make her tell him so he could kill the bastard, but he held back, she needed to rest, is lust for blood would have to wait.  
  
A frustrated sigh from his son caught his attention, he had forgotten that the boy was still here. He didn't know if Chase was feeling as uncomfortable as he was with the quiet, so he turned and confronted his almost-fifteen-year-old-son.  
  
"Brat," He snapped, causing the navy eyes, so much like hers, to flicker to his face. "I want you to go and keep an eye on things in the club room for me." He said. Kai had almost shut down the SubRitz again, but he had done that only recently, and, as wealthy as he was, he didn't want to loose too much trade. So below them the loud music played, and his hookers earned him money and people danced, oblivious to the situation above them. Chase scowled, true he didn't like the heavy silence which had weighed on the pair till then, but he didn't want to leave his mother. He had only known his father for a grand total of two days, yes, he liked him, but he wasn't entirely sure that he trusted him yet. Kai seemed to sense his reluctance so he walked up to him and laid a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Brat, someone needs to keep an eye on the place, I would ask Ray but he is on bouncing duty tonight, I'll send Max down to you as soon as she wakes up." He said, Chase stood up, but still didn't move towards the door, merely cast a worried glance at his mother. Kai's expression softened a little, his son had been raised by Aruna, so now, when she was at her worst, it was only natural that he would want to stay by her side.  
  
"Do this for me, Son." He said. Chase looked at Kai surprised, until now he had only called him 'Brat', or 'Kid'.  
  
"Promise me she'll be alright ?" He asked with half a smirk. Kai returned it with practiced ease, and then did something that shocked them both. He pulled Chase into a quick, one-armed hug, before pushing him towards the door.  
  
"I give you my word, now get out of here Brat!" He snarled.  
  
Chase grinned to himself as he left, a true father-son bonding moment.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Chase winced, how could his father do this every night ? He sat at the bar, instead of occupying his father's table and sipped a glass of beer. Everyone who worked there had been informed about Chase and told not to charge him or ask him for ID, Chase had soon realised that several of Kai's men were standing quite close by, clearly his father had instructed them to be his body guards. He sighed, wondering how much longer it would be till Aruna woke up.  
  
He glanced up as someone sat down on the barstool next to him, it was a girl, she must have been about his age, how did someone who was so clearly underage manage to get into the club ?!  
  
She had long blondish brown hair which was pulled into a loose plait so strands of hair fell around her face and rich, gold coloured eyes.  
  
"Hi," She said, Chase just looked at her, still wondering how she got in. she grinned at him when he didn't reply. "Can you talk? Or are ya a mute? Or maybe you've just been struck dumb by my beauty." She said with a coy smirk. Chase managed to regain his composure enough to return it.  
  
"Heh, you wish." He said, though he did have to admit, she was pretty stunning, "So, who are you ?" He asked.  
  
"The name's Christina, you can call me Chris though." She said. "Yours?"  
  
"Chase." He replied, he was about to ask her how she got in, when she took him by surprise and asked him the exact same thing.  
  
"So, have you got a fake ID or something? I hear Ray can tell the difference between a real one and a fake one no matter how good it is." She said.  
  
"Uhh, no." He said, "I kinda live here, so I don't need to pay, my dad is Kai." He said, her mouth fell open.  
  
"Your kidding! Wow! My mum works here, that's how I got in, she's up there." She said, pointing to the stage at a tall brunette.  
  
Chase looked at the near-naked woman who was winding herself around a pole and winking at men.  
  
"Oh..." He said, no really sure what he was supposed to say.  
  
"Heh, yah, she's a hooker, I have no idea who my Dad is, he could be in this very room, she is one of the best in your Dad's Harem, so she has quite a few customers. I was kinda embarrassed at first, but you get used to it." She said at the look on his face. He smirked back at her.  
  
Chase and Chris had been talking a flirting gently with each other for almost thirty minuets when the young boy spied Ray shoving his way through the room, heading for the private section of the building which would take him up to Kai's personal quarters. Chase watched him until he vanished from view, he shrugged, trying not to wonder too much about the slight panicked look on Ray's features.  
  
A few minuets later Chase felt a hand clap down on his shoulder, he glanced around and saw Kai standing over him, it must have been more serious than he thought if it had caused Kai to leave Aruna's side.  
  
"Brat," Grumbled Kai, "Go and look after your mother, I have things to attend to." He said. From his tone Chase knew there was no arguing, he would have liked to stay and talk to Chris a little while longer, he really liked her, but he sighed and nodded.  
  
Kai cut a path through the crowd, people, no matter how drunk they were, moving instantly out of his way. Chase stood up.  
  
"You weren't kidding, wow, your the son of a billionaire!" Chris breathed.  
  
"Yeah," He said, "I gotta go, see you around." He grumbled, and started slouching away.  
  
"Hn, that's it ? No good-bye kiss ?" She yelled after him, he glanced at her, she was pouting slightly.  
  
He smirked and came back thinking, 'why not?'  
  
"Well, I guess you deserve it for putting up with me....." He said, but couldn't say anything else because she had pressed her lips to his. It only lasted a few seconds, but that was enough. When they broke apart, Chase smirked at her, turned and walked away, out of the club room. He never saw her again.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Kai snarled, he really didn't have time for this, but according to Ray, they were not going to leave until the saw Kai. The Zone 1 Hardies had come to collect Mirage. Kai stormed to the entrance of the SubRitz, when he got outside he saw two men in suits, standing there, there was still a massive queue to get in, and they seemed very irritated that they were being held up by to people from the surface.  
  
"What ?!" Snapped Kai.  
  
"Mr.Hiwitari, its good to see you again, I am the Chief of police on Zone 1." He spoke in a propitious way, which irritated Kai immensely. "Me and my college have come to collect Mirage." He said.  
  
"Well you've wasted you fucking time !" Said Kai, turning to go back in.  
  
"Could you please tell me what you mean by that ?" Asked the Chief.  
  
"No." He answered, getting more and more frustrated by the second.  
  
"Mr.Hiwitari, if you don't answer my question, then I am afraid I am going to have to take you back to the station with me." He stated, his voice growing serious. Ray quietly radioed for a couple of Kai's men to come out, and then curled his fingers around the handle of his gun, ready. The crowd looked on eagerly, it was as if they could sense a fight coming,  
  
Kai turned around and sneered at the police officer.  
  
"Don't threaten me," He spat, "Mirage are not here, they are dead. When the mother came for the boy she tried escaping, so I shot them, now leave before I have you both killed !" As he had been speaking, two burly looking men had exited and now flanked Ray, near to Kai.  
  
"Mr.Hiwitari, to threaten an officer is an offence." Growled the chief, stepping forwards. He instantly found himself on the End of Ray's gun, as the other officer came forward to help, the two men grabbed him and held him still.  
  
Kai walked up to the annoying chief and glared at him.  
  
"Let me remind you where you are !" He snarled, "you are on Zone 2, you don't have any authority down here, if you try coming back here with more men, I can grantee that the Hardies down here will stop you, they despise you lot as much as the rest of us, and they will take it personally if you try and but in on their territory, I could kill you, but I'm deciding to let you go with a warning. I have killed many men in my time, Chief, "he said," quite a few of them were Hardies, so what makes you think your any different?! If I see you again your a dead man !" With that he nodded to Ray whop lowered his gun, the two men let go of the other police officer, and the crowd cheered as Kai walked back into the SubRitz, all the two Zone 1 Hardies could do was watch.  
  
Kai felt better after that, he had needed to let off some steam, as he came back inside, he was met with Max's bright blue eyes.  
  
"Hey Kai, good news, Aruna is awake !" He said.  
  
Kai pushed past him at these words, a mixture of emotions flooding his body, he barged the crowd inside, punching anyone who wasn't fast enough out of his way.  
  
When he entered his room a few minuets later, he saw Aruna propped up on her pillows with Chase sitting on the edge of the bed next to her. She raised her eyes to his and tried to smile, but failed, her eyes were dull and she had a very sombre air about her. Kai couldn't blame her at all.  
  
He went straight to her, and kissed her gently, then knelt next to her, locking gazes with her he said.  
  
"Tell me, now !"  
  
She sighed. It was the last thing she wanted to talk about, and she winced as the memories came back to her.  
  
"I-It was Bryan." She murmured.  
  
Kai was surprised to say the least. Bryan ? Didn't that bastard give up ?! And how the Hell did he know she was here anyway ?! After the second of surprise, raw hatred flooded him, he snarled and sprang to his feet, drawing his gun.  
  
"I'll kill him!" He yelled, and started for the door.  
  
"Kai !" He stopped and looked back at her. "Kai," She said again, "not yet, wait for tomorrow, you have the club to run and its late, just promise me that you won't hurt Ian, he is the one who helped me escape." She pleaded with him. He couldn't refuse her, especially not now, he growled and put his gun down on the table.  
  
"Fine." He said. He would wait, but tomorrow, he was going to take his men, he was going to go to Bryan's building, and he was going to kill him.  
  
That night, when Kai lay down in bed, he looked at his wife lying beside him, he felt desire swell inside him, but, he held back, he couldn't take her, not now, it would most likely hurt her, he didn't want to cause her anymore pain. Instead, he rolled onto his side, and gently pulled her into his arms so her back was against his chest. Together, they fell asleep like that, warm, tangled in each others arms.  
  
*_*__*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Bryan slowly opened his eyes, and as soon as he did he was blinded by the dull grey light filtering through the door which had been left ajar, it was very dim, but it was still enough to make him wince. His head thudded, he groaned, not sure what had happened, all her remembered was......  
  
He looked down at the floor, and saw the shredded remains of her clothes.....  
  
A quick image of her writhing in agony beneath him flashed through his mind, he smirked as he remembered her screams, but it faded as quickly as it had appeared, where was she ?! He snarled, sitting up he tried to ignore his pounding head, what time was it? What DAY was it ?! He scrambled to his feet and tugged on his clothes, he burst out of the room, most of his men had quit when Tala was killed, he only had a handful left, even though that wasn't what the public thought, they all thought that Bryan was second on the rung of power from Kai.  
  
"IAN !" He yelled as loudly as he could, he started making his way to the conference room, she couldn't have gotten out of the building, only he and Ian had card keys. There was no reply from the short man, Bryan snarled, if Ian had had a hand in this then he would kill him !  
  
Suddenly gunfire was heard outside, several people were firing, he was going past a window at the time so he had to duck down as the glass shattered. He swore, and drew out his own weapon.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*__*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Kai looked at the few men he had decided to take with him, Bryan would probably be expecting him, but he didn't care. Chase had told Kai that he was going too, no matter how many times Kai refused to take him, he merely glared back and said he would follow them anyway. So, after several minuets of fierce arguing, Kai had reluctantly agreed to let his son come along, Aruna had helped to persuade him, assuring him that Chase was a perfect shot and would come in very useful.  
  
She had gotten out of bed, wincing as she walked, but she didn't limp, but every step that she took caused a small, sharp pain to twinge in her abdomen, both Scarlath and Dranzer had confirmed that she wasn't pregnant which had come as a great relief. So, after bathing and preening for a while she had managed to tell Kai all of what happened.  
  
Kai now looked around the conference table, his son was leaning against the wall, silently observing everything, after all, when Kai got too old to run the SubRitz it would fall to him to look after it, he had to learn how things worked, though his mind kept on drifting to Christina and what he was going to say to her the next time they met.  
  
Ray sat at his right, then Max, then Tyson, then a new man who had only been with them a few months but had already proved his worth, one of Tyson's friends, Andrew, and Kenny, who surprisingly was quite a keen shot with a gun. They were the only people he was taking, he could take 50 men and it would be a shamble, too many people to try and control, and it would also draw too much attention that way, Aruna also sat on his left, he had stubbornly refused to let her come, but she insisted on being present for the proceedings.  
  
"Alright, so when we get there, I want you all to stay outside, blocking the exits, make sure Bryan doesn't get away, I'll try and find a way in, then, I'll Kill the mother fucker !" He snarled.  
  
"Hn, not if I kill him first!" Chase hissed, Kai closed his eyes in irritation, Chase was insisting on coming into the building with him.  
  
"Brat, you are not coming in with me, its bad enough that we have to drag your hide along with us, but if you keep saying you'll follow me in then I'm going to lock you in the basement with Ray again." He said.  
  
Chase growled, clearly he knew his father wasn't serious about the threat, but he also knew that he was pushing his luck.  
  
"Fine." He grumbled.  
  
"Just make sure you don't get shot." Aruna said to bother her son and husband.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Chase now crouched behind some trash cans, with the gun in his hand, firing at a window, he had seen someone there, a feeling in his gut told him it had been Bryan, so he fired rapidly, keeping the lavender haired man pinned. He heard gunfire around the other corners of the building, the others were causing as much panic inside the building as possible, he wondered whether his father was able to get in.  
  
Kai hadn't found an obvious entrance by the time he worked his way around to the back door, he found and examined it for a weak spot, but suddenly it was thrown open, he raised his gun but stopped when he came face to face with Ian. The short man stared passively up at Kai who blinked in surprise.  
  
"I've been hanging around this door since last night." He said, as if that was Kai's fault, "I knew you'd be along, I thought I'd make it easier for you."  
  
Kai smirked, he would have to remember to thank the man later, for now he didn't say a word, he just whisked past him and went in search of Bryan.  
  
Chase cursed, he had run out of bullets, he cocked his gun to reload.  
  
Bryan smirked, whoever was firing was clearly having to restock their gun with ammunition. He sprang up and aimed his gun, his smirk broadened as he saw the two toned hair.  
  
"Heh, and then the great Kai died !" He mumbled to himself, and fired a single shot. There was a cry of pain, and he saw the figure collapse, he laughed in triumph, he had won! Hiwitari was dead!  
  
"And then the great Bryan died !" Hissed a cold, gruff voice from behind him. Bryan swung around, and howled in fright.  
  
"Kai ! I-impossible I just killed you !" he yelled. Kai smirked, and said nothing, he just raised the gun, and pulled the trigged, there was a meaty thud as the corpse hit the floor. A great weight seemed to lift from his shoulders as he spat on the body in contempt. But something felt wrong. What had he meant by 'I just killed you' Kai frowned, thinking. He didn't see how Bryan could confuse him with anyone, apart from Chase, but even Chase didn't look that much like him, after all Kai hardly looked like a fifteen year old, mind you, from a distance, perhaps that mistake could be made.....  
  
"Oh no......" He breathed and sprinted for the door. His heart thudded in his chest, he knew that what he was thinking couldn't have happened, he was just being a fool, he was turning into an over protective father, and it was clouding his judgement of reality. Once he got out onto the streets, he shot around until he was below the window that Bryan had been standing at, he looked around, nothing but a couple of trash cans. He smirked, all that worry over nothing.  
  
::Master........:: Said a meek voice in his head as Dranzer spoke up, :: Look behind those cans.::  
  
Ice settled in Kai's stomach as he approached the waste bins, and his mouth ran dry as he saw blood streaming like rivulets between the bricks of the pavement. His son, Chase, lay there, his eyes were closed tightly against the pain, both his hands, circling his own neck, trying to still the blood pumping from his throat where the bullet had penetrated, a small amount forcing its way between his lips. A muscle convulsed sharply in his left leg every few seconds, causing him to twitch horribly. Kai could see that he was still alive, in body at least, but his mind was far beyond help, he knelt down, and placed his own hands gently over his sons. He sat like that until Chase finally lay still, which was not long at all. Kai's eyes were dry.......his son.  
  
Ray found him almost fifteen minuets later, and him and Max had to pry him off Chase's body, Kai seemed to be in a kind of daze, as if unable to take on the enormity of the fact that his son was dead.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Aruna had fallen asleep, in all her clothes on her and Kai's bed. She was woken by the creak of the door, and opened bleary eyes to see Kai enter. She yawned and sat up, she opened her mouth to say something, but stopped. The look in Kai's eyes said more than words could. He sat down next to her on the edge of the bed, and looked at her.  
  
Aruna's hand covered her mouth and tears sprung to her eyes, she sobbed once before throwing her arms around Kai and crying into his shoulder. The two grieved together.  
  
Wild-Roze: The character Chase is dedicated to the person who has encouraged and supported this fic through out every chapter; Kai_Luva, I hereby give her my ful permission to use Chase however she wants in any fics or authors notes, or whatever she wants, that is if she wants to. ^_^. And all u other people who love Chase, sorry, but ask Kai_luva if ya want to use him. There will be one more chapter after this for you to look forward to, just a short little one to round it up. Hope you enjoyed it. Heh, and btw, I won't be updating the last chapter until I get....hmm, lets say, 115 reviews ^_^. HEH HEH HEH !!!!! 


	17. 7 Years Later

Wild-Roze: Ok, the last chapter...........Well, here we go.  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Beyblade, wish I did, then I'd own Kai ^_^, just on the side, he looks about 5 years old in V-Force, the 1st series was waaaaaaaaaaaay better. I only own This plot and Aruna, Chase (As well as Kai_luva ^_^, I haven't forgotten) and any other OC's.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*~* 7 years Later *~*  
  
Kai smirked, looking up at the stage, he allowed his eyes to rove freely over the women plastering themselves around the poles and men, each beautiful and exotic, dressed sparingly, they twisted their slender bodies in an erotic dance which enticed members of the audience to purchase their services. None of them, however, matched the perfect specimen he had sitting beside him.  
  
3 years ago, she had asked him, no, pleaded with him to let her have the surgery. She knew that he didn't care about her hideous scars, and that he loved her, but she had hated her body ever since the explosion. So, he reluctantly agreed, and didn't regret it, after the laser surgery, which had been a total success, she had become far happier and confident in herself, and that night she had rewarded him in full for letting her have the surgery.  
  
His dark, mahogany eyes flickered swiftly over her, drinking in every curve of her exquisite body. She wore a sleeveless black dress of flimsy black material which barely seemed to contain her breasts, which touched the floor; it had a slit up the side which travelled all the way up to her thigh. Her flesh, which had been marred by fire and stained by the actions that her guilt had led her to perform, was now, smooth and creamy, just like the rest of her body. She looked gorgeous.  
  
She noticed him staring at her vaguely, clearly day dreaming, she decided to wake him up. She stood and straddled him, kissing him full on the lips, letting her delicate fingers run up his hard chest. Kai allowed her, he had gotten used to her displays of public affection, he didn't mind them, as long as she didn't expect him to return them in front of people. He preferred to save himself for the privacy of their room.  
  
There was suddenly a loud bang from the other side of the club room as the door leading off to the Hiwitari's private quarters was thrown open.  
  
"Oh no ...."Groaned Aruna, getting off Kai's lap. Out of the door shot two, small children, one girl, one boy. The girl, which looked like a miniature clone of Aruna darted between the legs of the people until she reached Kai, where she promptly attached herself to his shin.  
  
"Daaaaaddy !" She wailed.  
  
The boy, stopped in front of his parents. Kai growled in embarrassment and gently tried to shake his daughter free.  
  
"Arashi...." He growled quietly.  
  
"Sorota was pulling my hair !" She yelled, oblivious to her fathers obvious plight. Aruna stood by, barely containing her chuckles as the five year old twins bombarded Kai with different explanations and excuses.  
  
Rhydan, who had followed in the footsteps of the twins looked at her sheepishly. He had been baby-sitting them and clearly they had gotten out of hand.......again. The people standing around were either laughing or "Awww"ing. Of course, this wouldn't make Kai any less feared, but it was quiet a spectacle to see the leader of the greatest Mafia on Zone 2 as a family man.  
  
The boy, who was a clone of Kai, had been named after Kai's own father who had owned the SubRitz before him, and little Arashi had been named for Aruna's mother.  
  
Kai glared over at his wife, who stood there, completely un-helping, letting his reputation suffer. Finally she managed to wipe her amused smile off her face and pry Arashi from Kai's leg, then, handing her to Rhydan, who was now almost 23, and picked up her son.  
  
"Cummon you two, you know your not allowed in here." She said as she took them away. Kai sat back down, ignoring the chuckles which were aimed his way.  
  
"An ape could keep an eye on those two better than your Brat !" He snapped at Ray.  
  
The Chinese man shrugged, not able to hide his own smirk, or suppress a chuckle.  
  
In the last seven years, things had gotten better, obviously it was hard, Chase's death was such a blow to Aruna's heart that Kai was afraid she would never smile again, it had shaken him too. No, that was an understatement, it had more than shaken him ......it had devastated him. His first son, had died, he held himself responsible, he should have bluntly refused to allow Chase to accompany him to Bryan's building.  
  
His eyes flickered momentarily towards Ian, the short man had been employed in his service ever since, he had needed persuading by Aruna but had finally given in seeing as he owed him his wife's life. He hadn't regretted it. Despite his betrayal to Bryan, Ian had remained stoutly loyal, never questioning what Kai told him to do, he soon became a good friend to everyone, and had swiftly risen through Kai's ranks to one of his personal guards, like Tyson and Max.  
  
Also he had taken a shine to Arashi and Sorota, so on days when Rhydan couldn't be there to keep the children away from the club room, that duty fell to Ian, who took up the mantle willingly. Rhydan, also worked part- time in Kai's service, often as a bar boy or to run a few errands here and there.  
  
Ray and Mariah now had a second son called Sabre who was the same age as his kids and were looking forward to the birth of their third, and, as Ray said, hopefully last child. Kenny was engaged to a woman called Selene who Kai didn't know very much about, and Tyson was married to a former Harem girl called Hilary, and Max was busy dating Emily in all his spare time. It seemed like everyone was suddenly finding a spark of romance in their lives and were busy coaxing it into a flame.  
  
The twins, he smirked to himself, two years after Chase died, they were born, the family that both he and Aruna had always wanted. Perhaps , finally, they would be able to live normally, well, as normally as a Hiwitari could, he was always wary about his family, they were his weakness, and it was widely known, he never felt comfortable leaving them when he had to attend to business away from the SubRitz, and when he did have to, he left many guards to keep an eye on them.  
  
But, he was happy, so was she, and he had two wonderful children, he and Aruna still mourned Chase, who had been buried on the surface, and they made regular visits to his grave, taking Sorota, who had so many of his older brother's characteristics, and Arashi with them to visit their older brother's resting place.  
  
At last, peace in his life, ever since that night when The Shadow had first attacked him and he had chased her across the roof of the SubRitz, his life had taken the course of a rollercoaster, now it looked like it was smoothing out.  
  
He was snapped from his thoughts as Aruna slid gently back onto his lap. Desire suddenly swelled within him, like it so often did when they were in such close countenance with each other, no matter how many times he saw and touched her, he never grew tired of her flawless body. He grunted to Ray, who by now had learned that this meant he was in charge. Kai stood and dragged her off towards their quarters.  
  
Barely minuets later, Aruna fell roughly onto the mattress on her back, staring up into Kai's eyes as he rested for a moment on top of her, gazing down. She smirked up at him and sneaked a quick kiss which he caught on his lips. When they broke apart, Kai sat up and cast aside his shirt, as she did the same, then they fell back together on the sheets which swiftly crumpled beneath them as they roamed each others bodies in gentle foreplay. Aruna sighed happily.  
  
"Mmmm, I love you Kai." She murmured.  
  
He paused and then came up to face her, one arm propping him up and the other hand idly playing with her hair.  
  
He lowered his mouth to her ear and playfully nipped the lobe.  
  
"I love you too." He growled warmly, his hot breath sending tingling shivers shooting over her body. He chucked before he kissed her once more, then discarding his remaining items of clothing he had his way with her, several times.  
  
Wild-Roze: I told you it would be a super short 1. Anyway, thank you to all of my reviewers, and anyone who has encouraged me with this, it has taken such a long time to write, and I must say that actually I am quite proud of it. Now I can concentrate on Rodeo Romeo and my other fics, as well as Heaven or Hell, which me and Dark Avelon, our pen name is Dark-Roze btw if anyone is interested. Anyway, please tell me what your over all opinion of this piece of work is, I would really like to know. Ok, and thank you again everyone. 


	18. Escape

Wild-Roze: Okay, u lot, I have thought up a new story line!!! Well, not a NEW one, just a continuation of the old story line...hmm. Yeah.....Ok, well, anyway, the legacy of the SubRitz hasn't died out yet!!!!  
  
BUT I think you'll find this chapter annoyingly short heh heh heh!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade, but as u might have gathered by now, I own this fic and all of my OC's however Kailuva has full rights to Chase, errmm, I guess so does Dark Avelon cos she is writing a subritz parody...ok, well here we gooooo.  
  
Escape  
  
Perhaps if she had known a little more about his life before he met her, the news report would have caught her eye. Instead of listening to it, she flicked off the small television set, and left the room in search of her husband.  
  
Before she had turned it off, the woman on the screen had been talking about the first Zone 1 jail break in over 30 years. The man who had been under a life's prison sentence, had clearly had outside help; his cell door had been severed coarsely from its hinges, and several police officers had been brutally murdered.  
  
A single word scrawled roughly on the wall, painted garishly in their blood:  
  
"Hiwitari"  
  
If she had known about his past, she would have recognised the name; Boris, had escaped.  
  
If she had know, perhaps she would still be alive now.  
  
Wild-Roze: I am saying nothing, apart from I wasn't exaggerating when I said it was annoyingly short. Ok, well hopefully you should like the upcoming chapters, but then...you might not, its quite possible that I am ruining my whole fic, but whatever, R&R. 


	19. Its All In The Past

Wild-Roze: ooookay, im glad u reviewed, well, lyke I sed, the subritz aint done yet, so here we gooooooo !!!! And yah, I cant remember who asked but I did get the ideas for the zones from metropolis, but also from futurama.....im strange...lol. By the by, soz the last cappie was so sort, and if ur confuzled by it, then this 1 is prob gonna confuzle u more! Bai   
  
Oh yah, and does anyone know Tyson's Dad's actual name? cos I'm gonna need it   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, only my OC's and this plot, bai bai !!  
  
Its All In The Past  
  
He was a tall man, a wide, hard chest and broad shoulders. His black hair was short and spiky, and his dark, reddish brown eyes stared passively out from under his fringe which occasionally fell in front of them.  
  
Sorota Hiwitari, a widowed man, only with his small three year old son for family. He looked out of the darkened car window at the midnight sky of Zone 1, he had not seen the stars for years, far more years than he could remember. They were beautiful....  
  
If only there were things as stunning and inspiring as them down on Zone 2, perhaps life wouldn't be so hard down there..... Thinking of Zone 2, instantly made him think of the SubRitz, and that brought him to think of the reason he was up here. His step father, Boris, was very well off, he owned the Biovault corporation, one of the worlds leading industries, and so, was very wealthy, he had inherited it after Sorota's true father Voltaire had died of a terminal illness a few years back, his mother, had re-married to Boris, Sorota had never known what she saw in him. However a few months after, she vanished completely, assumed dead. He sighed, he wished he knew what had happened to her. He cast a sad glance to his son, he was asleep, on the leather seats across from him.  
  
Little Kai....he was only seven months old when Sorota's wife had passed away, which in some ways was a mercy, seeing as he would be too young to remember. He had her two toned hair, but his fathers dark, emotionless eyes.  
  
"And I need you now, tonight,  
  
And I need you more than ever !"  
  
Kai watched, it wasn't often that he was able to persuade Aruna to sing at the club, she was so beautiful, her hair had grown a little, instead of falling to her shoulders, it now descended to the bottom of her shoulder blades, the silky tresses were slightly wavy. She was wearing a corset costume, it was black, her slender legs were encased within satin tights, and around her left leg was a holster holding a gun, held up by suspenders. She looked phenomenal, enticing and deadly.  
  
"And if you'll only hold me tight,  
  
We'll be holding on forever!  
  
And We'll only be makin' it right, cos' We'll never be wrong,"  
  
Beside Kai, sat a young boy, only five years old, but an exact replica of Kai, down to the matching tux, he sat, staring around with the same bored emotionless expression as his father. Sorota's twin sister, Arashi, sat beneath the table, trying, in vain, to tie Kai's shoe laces, unsuccessfully.  
  
"Together we can make it to the end of the line,  
  
Your love is like a Shadow on me all of the time,  
  
I dunno what to do,  
  
I'm always in the dark,"  
  
To the untrained eye it would appear that Kai couldn't care less about his two young offspring, for he ignored their presence completely, but to a pair of deep navy eyes, it was clear that Kai was alert, for any sign of danger against his children.  
  
"I'm living in a power keg and givin' of sparks,  
  
I really need you tonight,  
  
Forever's gonna start tonight,  
  
Forever's gonna start...Once upon a time I was fallin' in love,  
  
Now I'm only fallin' apart,  
  
There's nothing I can do  
  
A Total Eclipse of the Heart."  
  
Holding the last note till the end, Aruna bowed, then leapt down off the stage and made her way through the crowd, and over to her husband.  
  
Sorota sighed again, he was doing this for Kai. He needed money. Ever since his wife's death, he had become a broken man, receding inside a solid wall of cold emotion, not able to be in the company of anyone other than his son. Because of this, the SubRitz fell into disrepair, uncared for by it's master, it lost funds, and made less and less profit every night, now, barely anyone came to the club, it had lost its reputation, as Sorota had lost his pride. He only prayed Kai never had to suffer that kind of emotional break down.  
  
Though he had lost so much, he was still a major target for Idealists and other mobs, the Hardies, now that he was not so well known anymore, would soon be able to afford arresting him. They could hire other gangsters to do the jobs they could not, the SubRitz was falling. But because of the amount of people who wanted him out of the way, Sorota finally came to is senses, he had to rebuild is empire, for his son. Kai needed protection, he needed good security, and a father who was not so lost in his own world of pain that he could not see how badly his reality was crumbling.  
  
Kai would inherit all that Sorota owned, he would uphold the legacy of the SubRitz, taking up the reins after his father passed away. He was too young to understand at the moment, that was why he needed to grow up, seeing how it was done, so he would be ready when the day came. He could not learn from a man who didn't teach.  
  
There was a loaded gun on the table, ready for use, and all around the perimeter of the room, body guards stood, watching for the slightest sign of a threat against the Hiwitari family. Kai's personal guards; Tyson, Max, Ray and Ian, stood closer to the table keeping an eye on the children, if anyone came to close Ian would punch them unmercifully, Rhydan was behind the bar, is spiky auburn air falling in front of his golden eyes, which were alternating between a pretty girl he was talking to and the family.  
  
As Aruna approached, people moved out of her way, she was held with the same kind of respect as Kai himself, it had been made clear on many occasions that neither husband or wife wanted her to be touched by another man, her short temper had just as short a fuse as Kai's and she was a perfect shot.  
  
It was said that on the most difficult of jobs, husband and wife would go alone, and complete it together, they never failed.  
  
She smirked, ever since Chase's death, Kai had gone to any and all lengths to ensure his family's protection. He loved his two children, far more than he would ever admit, he generally just called them 'Kid' or 'Brat', but many was the time that Aruna had seen him casting fond glances at them.  
  
Sorota cast his dark eyes out of the window, and felt ice settle in the pit of his stomach, as he saw his former home, where he had lived until he moved down to Zone 2 and set up the SubRitz. The Biovault headquarters had been moved from Russia to New York, where it would make far more profit. Gently he eased his dozing son off the seat and stepped out of the car which had halted before the gates of the titanic abbey.  
  
"I'll just be a while." He said absently to is driver, a good friend of his, who also had a son, roughly a year younger than Kai, called Tyson. He nodded, and switched off the engine.  
  
Sorota would have left Kai at the SubRitz, but since the security had fallen apart, he didn't think it was safe, and he trusted no other with the responsibility for taking care of him, so he carried his son, who was just rousing, into the abbey with him.  
  
Aruna slid onto Kai's lap, kissing him deeply. Then nodded in the direction of the twins.  
  
"Kai, why are those two still up? Its almost eleven!" She said with a frown of mock anger.  
  
He smirked and shrugged.  
  
"I don't care when the little cretins go to bed, they don't appear to be too tired." He said, knowing that she disapproved of him insulting them. She decided to rise above is immaturity, and not take the bait.  
  
"Kai, put tem to bed, or your sleeping on the couch." She said in a final tone, folding her arms. She smirked as she saw is face fall, he sighed, and after Aruna moved off is lap he stood up. All he had to do was tell Sorota to follow him and he would, he was a very obedient boy, which was just fine with Kai, but Arashi was another story.  
  
After refusing to go to bed with the stubbornness she had inherited from Aruna, Kai merely bend down, and picked her up. So, holding is thrashing daughter under one arm, and being followed silently by his son, he made his way to their private quarters. He started planning what he was going to do to Aruna, no one threatened him and got away with it, he smirked in anticipation.  
  
Sorota was not a man easily scared, but standing before Boris, he felt very small.  
  
"Sorota, how good to see you again, son." The man said in a sickeningly sweet voice.  
  
Sorota growled, he hated it when Boris called him son, he was not his father! He bit is tongue to stop himself from saying something stupid, if he insulted the man, he would never get what he came for, he would just have to bear it.  
  
"Boris." He said curtly. He was making sure to keep Kai mainly out of sight behind is legs, wising he had left him in the car.  
  
The man smirked.  
  
"Tell me what I can do for my favourite step-son." He said.  
  
Sorota decided it was best not to delay, getting straight to the point would get him out of there far faster.  
  
"I...I need some funds, I'll be able to pay you back very soon, including interest, I wouldn't have come here unless I was truly desperate." He said, looking at te floor, almost as if he was ashamed.  
  
Boris chuckled.  
  
"Of course, son. I'll give you the money, but you don't need to worry about paying me back, I want something different." He said, Sorota looked up, he should have sensed he was walking into a trap.  
  
"Really? I'll give you anything." He replied eagerly.  
  
"I was hoping you'd say that." Boris said smugly, leaning back in the chair he was occupying.  
  
"What is it that you want?"  
  
Boris closed his eyes, taking is sweet time to reply.  
  
"I want you to take the money, then go, but, I want you to leave your son here."  
  
Wild-Roze: Dun dun dun!!!  
  
Ok, strange? Yes. R&R !!!! 


	20. The Crest

Wild-Roze: Hiiiiiiii, thankz for reviewin and stuff umm....yeah on wiv d ficcy . Sorry the last chapter was so confusing, I did put little star thingies where I was changing from past to represent and stuff, but FF.Net decided to be annoying and not show them, so sorry bout that and if u don't get it then Sorota is Kai's father (Past) and Sorota is Kai's son who has been named after Kai's father (Present) Heh, still confused? Tough!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade but I own this fic and all of my OC's  
  
:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:  
  
Kai literally threw Aruna onto the bed. Her navy eyes stared up at him, shirtless and gorgeous, his dark eyes hazed with a passion that only she saw, the twins were in bed, their room well guarded and secure, and Ray was overseeing the rest of the night in the club.  
  
The time was their own.  
  
Kai lowered himself over her, kissing her deeply, loving the way her body felt against his, and discarded her corset by tearing it off her body. He nipped gently at her neck, surprising her and earning a groan.  
  
Aruna then slipped his pants off, and discarded her underwear, allowing him to bask in the glory of her fortified body for a moment. The two silently decided to skip the foreplay, Kai was in the mood for punishing her for threatening him earlier that night, and she was in the mood to be tortured.  
  
Suddenly outside their door there were pounding feet, and a few seconds later someone was smacking their fist against it. Kai snarled in fury and pulled away from his wife who a few seconds earlier had been gasping in pleasure. He swiftly tugged on is clothes, black trousers and a white shirt, not bothering with the jacket.  
  
After making sure Aruna was decently covered he marched over to the door and threw it open, cursing the person on the other side.  
  
"What?!" He yelled. However, one look at Max's serious face and loaded gun told him it was important.  
  
"There is gunfire in the club, Ray is down, a few customers have been killed, most of our men are on their way down there now." He said.  
  
Kai nodded, and Max dashed off to help. Aruna saw Kai pick up a gun and run out, not saying a word, he didn't have to, she had heard what was said. She swiftly got up and threw some clothes on, and picked up Scarlath.  
  
:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:  
  
"W-what?!"  
  
"You heard me, I want you to leave young Kai here with me." Said Boris calmly, smirking at the pained look that crossed Sorota's face.  
  
"No!" He said stubbornly after a brief pause. He would not, on no account, leave his son in this place! "There is no way I'm letting get your hands on him!"  
  
Boris chuckled.  
  
"Sorota, my boy, it makes sense." He said, casting a glance at the small boy clinging to the leg of his father's trousers.  
  
"How in the Hell does it make sense ?!" Snarled the man.  
  
"Well, you see, he will be safe with me, I give you my word that I will protect him, so you won't have to worry about him down there in that mafia ridden pit tat you live in, and I will train him for you, beyblading and weaponry, you name it." He said.  
  
"Why?" Asked Sorota. He wanted to know what is step-father wanted with his young son.  
  
"I have my reasons, you don't need to know them. Listen son," Sorota gritted his teeth, but remained silent, his large hand resting on Kai's head. "If you leave him with me, then you have no reason to bother with special security for him, I swear, none shall touch him while he remains within these walls, and you can fetch him if ever you think I am being dishonest, and you can come and see him whenever you like. As well, free training, it's a perfect deal for you, trust me son. Besides, during the time your rebuilding your little club, your not going to be able to watch the boy all the time...he may come to some...harm."  
  
"If I say no?" Snarled Sorota, he couldn't believe this...Boris was asking for Trust?! Never!  
  
"Then you will have to find the money somewhere else." His step-father replied coldly. Sorota cursed.  
  
:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!  
  
"Max, I'm going down there, make sure none of my men come in." Kai commanded, the blonde haired man nodded, if anyone could kill this attacker then it was Kai.  
  
After checking that Sorota and Arashi were well guarded and safe, he headed down to the club room.  
  
He growled, this kind of thing would have to happen when he was getting intimate with is wife. He approached the room which led directly into the room, he held is gun up beside his head in one hand and reached for the door with the other. Suddenly, before he could reach it, the door flew open, Kai only just managed to stop himself from shooting Ray.  
  
The Chinese man was clutching a deep bullet wound in his side, almost all the colour had left his face and sweat beaded on his brow. Kai helped lower the man to the floor, his back leaning against the wall. The door was still open, but there was no sound from inside.  
  
"S-sorry Kai...I...They took us by surprise, I've....let you down....They...They killed Rhydan." He managed to gasp, a tear running from the corner of his eye, blood trickling from his mouth in a tiny rivulet.  
  
Kai winced, Rhydan was young, only about a year older than Chase would be now.....he knew the agony of loosing a child. He said nothing, knowing there was nothing that could be said which would ease is old friend's pain. Ray would live, but the knowledge that Rhydan would not......  
  
Kai stood and silently slipped into the room.  
  
There were patches of the room which were still illuminated, but several of the light bulbs had been taken out. Kai could see the bodies of some of his men and harem girls mixed with a few customers. He could distinctly see Rhydan's body, he was lying on his back, a bullet wound in is shoulder, his spiky black hair falling in front of his closed eyes. Kai slipped into a dark patch, taking shelter behind an upturned table, casting is eyes around.  
  
As far as he could tell there was no one, but he knew that first glances could be misleading, the perpetrator was still in here, it was just a waiting game.  
  
:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!!:!:  
  
"Well, what do you say, son?" Boris said, leaning forward, looking keenly at the small boy.  
  
Sorota's head was bowed, Boris couldn't see his eyes, so he couldn't see the hate radiating from them. After a moment, Sorota snarled, and spun around, and knelt down in front of is son, so he was eye to eye with Kai.  
  
The three year old stared passively at his father, not understanding what was going on, but willing to do what the man before him commanded.  
  
"Kai.." Sighed Sorota, and hand on each of is son's shoulders, almost swamping him. "I...I'm going to have to leave you here for a while...." He said, sadly.  
  
Kai blinked, his eyes filling with moisture. Why would is devoted father leave him in this horrible place? He didn't want to be alone and afraid....but it was what his father wanted...  
  
Sorota winced as he saw his son fight an inner battle, before he squared is shoulders and raised his head, blinking back any tears he may have shed, and nodded.  
  
"If that's what you want me to do, Boss." He said quietly.  
  
Sorota gritted his teeth, this was the last thing he wanted to do. But, if Kai knew that he would never stay. Sorota locked gazes with his son, and nodded.  
  
"Yes, I do. Your going to live here for a while, Boris will watch out for you." He said.  
  
"Yes Boss." Kai said, his voice thin, despite is efforts not to show how much he didn't want to do this. Sorota suddenly dragged his son into a fierce hug, Kai embraced it, he clung to his father's black jacket, and buried is face in his broad chest, the material absorbing any moisture that may, or may not have been there.  
  
After this moment of weakness, both separated, their eyes and faces dry.  
  
Son watched, as his father left, leaving him in the Biovault abbey. Sorota didn't look back, he couldn't. He knew if he did, he would be unable to leave Kai here, after all the small boy was the only person he had left.  
  
!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!!:  
  
Kai's eyes widened as something shot past his cheek, ruffling his hair. Behind him there was a crunching, hacking sound, and a pained gurgle.  
  
He spun around and he blinked in surprise when he came face to face with the barrel of a gun, but it's owner didn't fire, for their windpipe ad been completely torn out, and the man now clutched vainly at is open throat for a moment, before he fell forwards. Kai glared at the spinning Beyblade, as it zoomed back to Aruna's hand, he narrowed is eyes at her, which she ignored, she knew that he was going to yell at her for putting herself in jeopardy. Before he could open is mouth, he caught sight of a movement from the corner of his eye, he spun and fired at the same time, instantly killing the man who was running for the exit.  
  
Kai opened his mouth to hurl some verbal abuse at his wife, but two different groans of agony interrupted him, he looked around. Two people who he had thought dead were stirring, one was the man who he had just shot, he was slowly trying to drag himself away, the other, was Rhydan.  
  
Aruna rushed to the young man's side, while Kai strode over to the one who was slowly trying to escape, placing a foot on his spine and pressing down so he moaned in pain.  
  
"Because of you I'm down here instead of upstairs fucking my wife," he snarled, pressing down with more weight, "A very, stupid move, I hate being interrupted." He raised his gun so it was directly behind the man's head.  
  
"Kai, if he is alive maybe you can question him, it would be stupid to kill him when you could find out who sent him." Aruna said, while pressing down on Rhydan's bullet wound to stop the flow.  
  
"I don't care who sent him, I just want to kill the bastard!" He snarled, the man whimpered in fear.  
  
Aruna shook her head.  
  
"Well its up to you, but you know its gonna piss you off if you could had the chance to find out and you let it pass you by." She said.  
  
Kai seemed to consider for a moment, perhaps he should heed her advice. He growled, but then that would mean keeping him alive, and he would have to question him and torture him, and the whole painful process would go on for hours, and all he wanted to do was go back to bed. His eyes narrowed.  
  
"I don't care!" he said, the man sobbed once, knowing that those words were his death warrant. Kai fired the gun directly into the back of the perpetrators head. His body jerked once before lying still, blood spreading around his skull in an ever widening pool.  
  
Kai took his foot off the man's back, and is eyes widened, there, on the man's robe, was a crest, which he recognised, he had worn that crest for most of his child hood...... The Biovault Crest!  
  
Kai fell to is knees beside the man, examining the red symbol more closely.  
  
"Shit !" He snarled, taking in the old, familiar image of the black and red phoenixes which were intertwined together.....Dranzer, and Black Dranzer....  
  
What did this mean?!  
  
!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!: !:!  
  
Wild-Roze: Pointless? Yes! Crap? Yes! Short? Yes! Sorry bout the obscene awfulness of this chapter....I HOPE it will get better, but it probably won't. R&R 


	21. Beatings

Wild-Roze: Hi all you ppl who I luv aaaaanyway, ok then, so the next chapter..... swallows some caffeine pills there, that should keep me going...God Brad Pitt is fit in Troy!! Anyway here we go. Oh, and I don't know what Tyson's dad's name is, so lets just say its Hans, ok?  
  
Disclaimer: I own Aruna Sezukie AKA Aruna Hiwitari, Chase Hiwitari, Arashi Hiwitari and Sorota Hiwitari, both of them. I also own this plot, however I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters......damn! YOU KNOW IT WOULD BE SOOOOOO MUCH BETTER IF I DID OWN IT!!!  
  
!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:  
  
Kai growled, and rolled over, sitting up on the side of the bed, his movements waking his wife.  
  
"I hate to be clichéd but, I told you so." She said drowsily.  
  
"Shut up." He said.  
  
She smirked, and sat up, sliding her arms around his bare chest.  
  
"Does Mr. Hiwitari need some relaxation?" She purred in his ear, nipping playfully at is lobe.  
  
He shrugged her off and stood up, and started tugging on some clothes.  
  
"Not now, I need to go for a walk." He said shortly, before he strode out of the room. She frowned and lay back on the warm sheets.  
  
"Well," She said with a smile, "I guess that what I get for falling for an arrogant bastard."  
  
!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:  
  
Kai just wore a white shirt and his black trousers, he couldn't be bothered to locate his jacket which accompanied the suit. He rolled the sleeves up and headed out of the SubRitz. As it was Zone 2, it wasn't too cold, a little chilly air sometimes drifted down trough the gateways up to Zone 1, but as is headquarters was close to the centre of the city, he didn't need to worry about that.  
  
He hated to admit it, but Aruna was right. He was pissed off, and he wished he had listened to her and not shot that man. Memories of his childhood flooded his mind, he remembered the days when he had worn that same crest, not with pride, but not with disgust either. He hadn't hated the abbey, nor did he like it. It was like being held in Purgatory. He was taught how to fight, whenever he lost a battle, he was beaten, often to within an inch of his life. But he began to view those beatings as just another trail to get through, just another test of his strength, and so, in his desires to become stronger, he embraced them. But Boris.....Boris was always there, like a demon in the shadows waiting to steal his soul. He shuddered as he remembered the fear he had always held for that man.  
  
!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:  
  
Boris hadn't broken his word, but he was twisting things. Sorota had received the money he was promised...well, part of it, and he was still receiving it.... four years after leaving his now seven year old son in that place.  
  
Boris transferred $1000 dollars into his bank each month; barely enough to pay the electricity bills for the SubRitz, let alone open it to the public, but slowly he was getting back to his feet. Sorota paid regular visits to Zone 1, to see Kai, and what differences he saw each time shocked him.  
  
As Boris said, he trained him, he was an excellent Beyblader, and a dab hand with a gun, the boy seemed to have a talent for spilling blood. But, this was not what troubled Sorota, for he himself didn't flinch at killing another man, what troubled him was, the effects the abbey was having on his son.  
  
Over four years, Kai had grown, and as he had grown, he had become cold, distant, arrogant and cruel. Once when Sorota had arrived he had seen his son strike another child in the abbey for loosing a battle to him, and the look on is face........ he had been enjoying it.  
  
Kai, however was always so happy to see his father, when alone in the boy's private quarters, the two would embrace fiercely, and Sorota would tell him how soon he would be coming home. Of course, it was not soon. Sorota knew this. He had almost no funds, he was trying to build up a place that he felt was secure enough for Kai, but so far, it had been a very slow process, and he knew it would take at least another two years.  
  
The man only prayed that the time this would take would not be too cruel to his son, and he resigned to leaving his son there, he was coming to no harm, and he was safe, he was sure that just two more years would be fine.....that was, until he saw the marks....  
  
It was on one of his visits, Sorota was waiting in Kai's room. When the seven year old boy entered, he was panting, he stripped off the robe which bore the Biovault crest, so he was just wearing his jogging bottoms. He had just been training. Sorota smirked, and dragged the boy into a one armed hug.  
  
His eyes widened. His large, rough hand, which was resting on Kai's back, slowly withdrew.  
  
Kai looked at him oddly, before seeming to realise what was happening.  
  
"Boss..." He began. Sorota did not allow him to finish, he grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him around, his dark eyes narrowing.  
  
Over his boy's shoulders and back, numerous belt marks could clearly be seen. Patches of raw, tender skin, scabs and bruises littered his son's body. Gently he reached out and touched one of the enflamed areas, and drew back when he felt Kai flinch. Sorota scowled, fury consuming him. He spun Kai back around so he was facing him and shook him roughly.  
  
"How long has this been going on?!" he yelled.  
  
Kai didn't reply, he merely hung his head.  
  
"How long? Tell me!" Sorota snarled.  
  
"I-I don't remember when it started....its been happening for as long as I can remember, Boss." He said, his eyes squeezed shut, almost as if he expected his own Father's hand to be the next to deliver him pain.  
  
Sorota felt his fury melt away to pity, and he brushed a few blue strands from is son's face.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" He said quietly. He felt so guilty for not knowing and stopping this sooner.  
  
"Boris, he said that....that you wanted me beaten whenever I disobeyed him, I thought you knew." He said.  
  
"And you...believed him?" Sorota asked, disgust for that old man and his lies making him want to be sick.  
  
"No, but, I didn't say anything, just in case you did know. Because...then you would know I wasn't following orders, and....and I thought you would stop coming to see me." He said.  
  
"I would never do that, son. I never wanted to leave you here, you know that. Boris will pay for what he has done to you." He hissed.  
  
Kai looked at his father, and threw his arms around his broad neck, falling into is chest.  
  
"I will come for you, in one year, one year to this day. Be ready, son." Sorota growled.  
  
"Yes, Boss."  
  
!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:  
  
Kai sighed, and leaned back against the wall of a building.  
  
What did it mean?  
  
He had thought when Boris ad been arrested, that Biovault had gone out of business, why would assassins wearing the corporation's crest attack him?  
  
He growled and punched the wall in frustration.  
  
"What the fuck is going on?!" he yelled out loud, ignoring the odd glance he got from a tramp nestled beside a dustbin.  
  
::Tomorrow, Master, you must wait for tomorrow, there is nothing you can do now which will help. Go back to your wife.:: Dranzer told him.  
  
Sighing Kai realised his bitbeast was right, hr smirked, he really could use some of Aruna's 'relaxation' right now.  
  
!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:  
  
Aruna was awoken, by a hand sliding up the inside of her thigh, she turned and her eyes locked with a pair of dark ones, hazed with desire.  
  
"Can I help you Mr. Hiwitari?" She asked drowsily.  
  
Her answer was a kiss and a powerful penetration which made her moan in pleasure.  
  
"You can help me to relax." He murmured huskily in her ear.  
  
"You got it." She smirked, and ground her hips against his, making him groan. "How's that?" She asked.  
  
He smirked and looked down at her, so beautiful and intoxicating, and she was his and his alone. He knew that if anything were to happen to her, his life would crumble. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he came down to kiss her again, plundering her mouth with his own, and breathing in her scent.  
  
Kai knew that tomorrow, there were many questions that he would need to find answers to, but for now, all he wanted was her, and her body. Desire and love ran through his veins like liquid fire, consuming him and making him want her all the more.  
  
Tomorrow.......all his questions, could be asked, tomorrow.  
  
!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!  
  
Wild-Roze: I know these chapters are seeming a little pointless, but its really so I can tell Kai's past, and also so him and Aruna can have lots of sex scenes cos that's all I can think of to fill the gaps at the moment. But, I think, that in the nxt chapter, stuff starts to happen, I think, it depends how it goes. Okay ten R&R, thankz x x x x 


	22. Gone

**_Wild-Roze: Hmm....this is gonna be like the fifth time I've updated this WEEK god, I'm on a serious role! But...by the time I've actually written all that is below, it probably won't be this week anymore sigh oh well. Now remember Hans Granger is Tyson's dad.  
  
Disclaimer: I own all of my OC's, Kai Luva also has full rights To Chase Hiwitari. I don't own beyblade or any of its characters.  
  
:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:_**  
  
Kai awoke blearily to a wonderful view; his bare breasted wife with the sheets around her hips, sleeping before him, and her arms around him. He smirked and kissed her shoulder, she didn't wake, she merely murmured something inaudible and locked her arms more securely about his waist. Could there be anyone more beautiful than her in the entire world? Kai seriously doubted it.  
  
Kai longed to stay like that, just watching her sleep, but the duty of the day called and he had to answer. Gently he reached behind him ad unclasped her hands, laying them by her sides, and slid out of bed.  
  
After finding a fresh shirt and a pair of trousers he headed down to the club room. Most of his staff wouldn't arrive for another hour or two, so he had time to relax before applying his mind to business, for now he needed a good shot of martini.  
  
**_!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!_**  
  
_Despite his lack of funds Sorota was determined to find a place to keep Kai safe. His best and most trusted friend; Hans Granger, who was also his right hand man, also had a young son, about Kai's age, so he understood the trauma Sorota was going through, although his son lived on Zone 1 with his grandfather.  
  
Within one short year, he had directed all his money into security, he had gradually, by sacrificing all his other needs, turned The SubRitz into a literal indestructible fort, and he was finally ready to get Kai.  
  
Sorota knew that Boris wouldn't let the boy go without a fight, and he was prepared for it, anything to get his son away from that Hell Hole. He picked up his loaded gun and slid it smoothly into its holster at his hip, flicking his hair from his dark eyes.  
  
"Hans, are you ready to go?" He asked over his shoulder. His burly henchman nodded in response.  
  
Sorota sighed, this was it.  
  
It was early evening and a purple hue was creeping into the sky on Zone 1, the two men approached the abbey silently. Sorota turned to his friend.  
  
"Hans, I'm going to go in and get Kai, if I don't get out, then please, take him and get him to the SubRitz. He will be safe there." He said quietly.  
  
Hans nodded, he was a stoutly loyal man, and besides, Sorota was an old friend, he would obey him, even if it meant his own death. He watched as the owner of the SubRitz scaled the stone walls and entered the Abbey grounds.  
_  
**_!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:_**  
  
Kai had lounged in the club room for only a few minuets, before Ray came in. He was glancing around him, seemingly unable to see what it was he was looking for, not sparing a look for Kai.  
  
Kai decided to ignore his Chinese friend, and continued to revel in the memory of his wife and her ministrations last night. It was hard for him not to go back up there and take her again. Whatever passion it was that that woman ignited within him, it was undying and seemed to get stronger with each encounter. He knew he would never tire of her.  
  
"Kai." He frowned, but kept his eyes closed, trying not to hear Ray.  
  
"Kai." He said again. There was a low, warning growl in the man's throat, telling Ray to drop it and to leave him alone, any other time, his old friend would have backed down...but not today.  
  
"Kai, I think we have a problem." He said.  
  
Reluctantly Kai opened his angry eyes.  
  
"What?!" He snapped, slamming his fist onto the mahogany bar top angrily.  
  
_**!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:**_  
  
_"Uhh, are you expected here Mr. Hiwitari? Master Boris hasn't notified us of your arrival." Said one of the guards posted outside the main doors of the Biovault Abbey.  
  
Sorota merely raised gun and shot the man in the chest, then, before the other could move, he received the same fate as his comrade, the sound of the bullets muffled by a silencer.  
  
The man entered, walking purposefully through the corridors, killing anyone who questioned him on his business. He didn't care for the cameras, if he shot them down then that would probably attract more attention than a man often seen here walking through the corridors.  
  
He took the familiar rout to his son's quarters, praying the boy had remembered his oath. He was unsure of what course of action he was going to take should he be stormed by all of the Abbey's guards, he would just have to fight his way out and hand Kai to Hans.  
  
Sorota soon found himself at his desired location, and without hesitation, threw open the door, to come face to face with Boris._  
  
**_!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:_**  
  
Ray took a shuddering breath, and looked at Kai's considerably paler face, and winced as his shocked expression turned to that of barely contained fury.  
  
A strong hand shot out, grabbing Ray's shirt, dragging him forwards, so the noses of the two old acquaintances were barely inches apart.  
  
"What do you mean?!" Snarled Kai.  
  
Ray sighed.  
  
"Just what I say Kai, I'm sorry, I've failed." He said quietly.  
  
"You're damned fucking right you have !" he yelled, and swiftly punched the ebony haired man in the gut, causing him to double up in pain.  
  
Kai snarled, not having any pity. He stalked past his winded friend and went to break the news to Aruna, how would she take this? Another blow to her heart.  
  
_**!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:**_  
  
_"Well, well, well. Sorota, its nice to see you Son." The cold voice hissed icily.  
  
Sorota froze, the man had Kai in a head lock, a gun pressed to his temple. He felt his eyes narrow in hatred.  
  
"Let go of my son." He said, his voice low and domineering, demanding to be obeyed, but Boris merely laughed.  
  
"No, thank you, but, I think I'll hang on to him, I've grown quite attached to the boy." He said, "Really Sorota, you didn't think you could just waltz in here, killing my men and not get away with it. Did you?" He mocked.  
  
"You broke your word to me old man! You have been abusing my son since he came here, what kind of sick bastard beats a child !?" He snarled.  
  
"Careful Sorota, remember who is holding the gun." Boris said, pressing it into the side of Kai's head. Sorota was impressed with how calm the boy seemed to be, merely watching the proceedings intently.  
  
A quick idea seeped into Sorota's mind. He put on a look of confidence, which he only wished he felt.  
  
"Hah, you can't win Boris, I'm going to kill you, and then take my son away from here!" He yelled, hoping his plan worked as he saw Kai's eyes light up in pride.  
  
Boris threw his head back and let out a long, mocking laugh, playing right into his enemy's hands. Before he knew what was happening, a hand crashed into his jaw, sending the man reeling backwards. Sorota smirked and fired his gun, only half paying attention to his aim.  
  
He turned from the man who had fallen, and grabbed Kai's arm, pushing him before him.  
  
"Run Kai! I'm right behind you! Hans is waiting outside, go!" he said, and the two ran through the corridors, barging past anyone who was in their way.  
  
"Stop them!" Yelled a voice as Sorota sourly recognised as Boris' he should have been more careful in ending the man's life, for now him limped along in the wake of the two as fast as his bullet-damaged leg would allow.  
  
"Keep going Kai!" Hissed his father, the eight year old nodded in understanding, they were almost out now anyway, but he couldn't stop until they were safe. Shots were fired, one bullet slammed into the wall beside Kai's head, showering him with dust and shards of stone, but he carried on.  
  
Then, he was out; he saw Hans waiting and ran to him, a sense of freedom swelling in his chest.  
  
"Boss," He breathed turning his head to his father. His face fell, in the doorway, twenty meters away, the black haired body of his father lay, and Boris stood over him, glaring hatefully at the boy, clutching his blood stained leg.  
  
"Dad..." He whispered, before the reality seemed to strike him, "DAD !" He yelled, starting back, before the strong hand of his guardian descended on his shoulder.  
  
"No Kai!" Yelled Hans, grabbing the boy under one arm and starting to run, they still needed to get to Zone 2 and into the SubRitz before they were truly safe.  
  
"Let me go!" Snarled the struggling boy furiously, "Dad!"  
  
"Sorry Kid." Mumbled the man, the butt of his gun connecting sharply with the back of his charge's head, knocking him into oblivion.  
  
**!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:**  
_  
Kai entered his room, he heard humming from the adjoining bathroom, and steam curled under the door, like beckoning fingers, calling to him. He lowered his eyes, any other time, he would have entered without a second though, and taken her in the shower, the hot water rolling from their heated bodies.... But now, he was here on a serious matter.  
  
He opened the door, squinting to see through the hazy air.  
  
"Aruna!" he called, thankfully he heard the water shut off, and the next thing he knew her wet body was pressing into his.  
  
"It's a bit chilly out of the water....care to warm me up Kai?" She murmured, blatantly in the perfect mood for sex. Kai lowered his eyes to hers.  
  
Aruna's mood instantly dispersed when she saw the seriousness in her husbands eyes, the seriousness and ....panic.  
  
"What? What's happened?" She asked, swiftly wrapping a towel around her and following him out of the bathroom.  
  
"Sit down." He commanded, his voice harsher than he was intending, but now was not the time to worry about hurting his wife's feelings. She obeyed him, sitting on the edge of the bed, looking up at him, his powerful body tense and rigid before her.  
  
"Kai, tell me, what is wrong?" She demanded again.  
  
The man breathed deeply, wondering how best to break this news to her. He had never been good with words, and this was no exception, he decided that dancing around the point he was trying to make was an utterly foolish, he had to tell her quickly so they could take action and do something about it.  
  
"The children." He said, wincing as he saw her eyes widen and her mouth open, "They are gone."  
  
**_!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!  
  
Wild-Roze: Yah I know that this chapter was short, but there you go, if you wanted more then though, hah hah hah! Anyway, soz for the long wait, review!_** _**Oh, and a pal of mine Lunatic on the Loose has writen a fic, iits based on the SubRitz, and frankly i think it's waaaay better than this fic, lol, its her version of why Tala hates Kai so much, it's so good, its on myfav list and its called A week in the life of the mafia, i think, but it is soooo, good, if u like this fic then u will luv it, i highly recomend it , okies, well enough from me, bai!**_


	23. Back To The Abbey

Wild-Roze: Ok, so I haven't updated for ages, I know. Anyway, I know pretty much where I am going with this, so hopefully I'll be able to update, if I can be bothered that is.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade only this plot and my OC's

"What the Hell is going on?!" Yelled Kai, furiously throwing a glass into the wall of the Conference room, the shards flying everywhere. Max and Ian looked edgy, neither of them wanted to be the ones to speak, in case their Boss's wrath descended on them.

"First I am attacked in my own club, by a couple of freaks wearing the Biovault crest, then my children have gone missing! I need answers, now!" he yelled bringing his fist sharply into contact with the hard wood table.

"if you ask me Kai, someone is trying to get your attention." Max stated, he received an icy glare.

"Thank you for pointing something out that I couldn't see for myself!" Said the navy haired man, his voice oozing sarcasm.

"Its Boris." Ian said simply, as if it was the most obvious thing on earth.

"Boris is in jail." Kai ground out, although it did make sense, the old Russian hated Kai and his family.

"Well it couldn't be anyone else." The shorter man said, defending his argument.

Before Kai could retaliate Ray and Tyson entered, followed by Aruna.

"Kai," Ray said, "We went over the room, they got in through the windows, this was left pinned to Arashi's pillow." He said, handing Kai a note. Before he ripped it open, Kai sourly noticed the Biovault crest hosted proudly on the front. He read it out loud.

Kai,

As you may have guessed I'm not longer in Jail, and as you also may have guessed I have your children. To be honest, I don't want the brats, they can rot for all I care. What I offer is a simple exchange, you for them, better hurry though, I may get bored of them, torture is always fun. I think you know where to find me.

Boris

His eyes narrowed, he felt sick at the thought of his two beloved children in his grasp. After loosing two before, one who he had never had a chance at life, and one who had died because of him..... he would not allow that to happen to Sorota and Arashi.

"Kai." He looked around at Aruna. "Care to tell me who this maniac is?" She said sharply.

He sighed, he didn't have time, he could tell her everything when he got back.

"Ray, escort my wife to our room, and make sure she stays there. Tyson, fetch my gun." He commanded.

"Kai!" Aruna almost yelled, elbowing Ray's hand from her shoulder. She came to stand before her husband who had now turned away from her. "What the fucking hell is going on?! And you are crazy if you think I am staying here when my babies have been stolen!" She snarled.

"Your not coming." He replied, not answering her first question. "This has nothing to do with you."

"It has everything to do with me, those are my children too Kai!" she said, her fury rising to levels she hadn't felt since Tala had been alive.

Kai looked at her, and despite the situation, he could not help a smirk from crossing his face for a second. When he had chosen this woman, he had chosen a good one.

"If you were there then Boris would find a way to use you against me, he already has two of me weaknesses in his possession, I don't need him to exploit my third." He said in a surprisingly tender voice.

Aruna could see his argument, but that didn't mean that she agreed with it. Surely he hadn't forgotten who she was?!

"I am the Shadow Kai, I can take care of myself, you are going to need help." She said.

"You're also my wife and you are staying here, Ray!" He said. Turning away and grabbing his gun from Tyson.

"Sorry." The burly Chinese man mumbled, before grabbing her and dragging her, yelling and screaming obscenities at Kai, to her quarters.

"Max, I want you and Tyson stationed on the roof, to make sure that little escape artist I call a wife doesn't get out." He said.

"Why don't you just shut her up in the padded room?" Tyson asked.

"Don't even suggest that!" he yelled, pointing the gun at Tyson's head, "she is my wife, I'm not locking her up in there like a prisoner." Memories of her battered body tied in a straight jacket, beside a stinking pool of her own vomit flooded back to him. He would not put her in there again.

Kai turned away.

"Get to your posts." He hissed, sending his two body guards on their way.

Then, visions of his two children, crying for their parents, while Boris laughed came to him, and he clenched his fists. His little girl, and his boy..... Arashi was such an innocent, she had large navy eyes which reflected purity and trust, and Sorota, the boy was everything he could have wanted. How he wished Chase was still alive, no father should live to see his son die, despite the fact the he had known him for barely more than a few days, he still grieved for him. He knew how badly his killing had affected Aruna, and it must be tearing her apart to have the possibility of not seeing her daughter and son again.

Boris would die, like he should have died years ago, if only his father had aimed a little higher, that madman would be dead, then, perhaps this wouldn't have happened, maybe he would not have raised Tala, and Bryan to hate him, perhaps Chase could still be alive... but then, if Tala had not been brought up with one purpose in life; to kill him, then he would never have hired The Shadow, and he would not have his beautiful wife beside him each night.

But there was no point in looking back and wondering what it would be like if certain things had happened differently, he had to focus on what was happening now. He had a pretty good idea of where Boris would be. There was no point in delaying, he slid his gun into the holster at his hip, threw his jacket on over his shoulders and left the SubRitz.

It didn't take him long to reach the surface. If someone had asked him to give directions to his destination, he would have been unable to give them, but somehow, he just seemed to know where to go. Considering he had been out cold while Hans fled with him all those years ago, leaving his father's body behind, he strode on with confidence, knowing he was going the right way.

He knew Aruna would be going crazy back home, but it was too much of a risk, she probably wouldn't talk to him, let alone let him touch her for a month or so. Her temper was one to match his own, and despite the fact that she probably would have been a useful asset against Boris with her legendary weaponry skills, he dared not allow her to come, in case harm were to befall her.

He glanced up, as his thoughts were interrupted, two Zone 1 Hardies were approaching him, he growled, and decided to ignore them, and continued walking.

"S'cuse me Bud, but, do you have a permit for that fire arm you're carrying?" One said to him, pointing at the large hand gun at his hip.

"Get out of my way." He snarled quietly, he had no time for their foolish games.

"If you don't present me with a permit, then I am going to have to confiscate it." He said. A few other people wandering the streets were pausing to watch, it was roughly mid day, so it didn't take long for quite a crowd to gather.

"I don't have time for this." He growled, attempting to get past them.

"Hey, I said show a permit, or your going downtown." The young officer said, getting angry.

"Touch me and you're a dead man," Kai growled before the mans hand could descend on his shoulder, "If you really want to make it on to My List, then carry on, by all means."

"Your 'List' ?!" The officer said in an amused voice, "Hah! You think your some kinda gangster or summit'? You're comin' with me." He said, brandishing a pair of hand cuffs.

Before he could move, Kai had drawn his gun and placed it between the younger man's eyes.

"I don't usually bother with you Zone 1 scum, your just lucky I'm in a hurry, if you really want to piss me off then come to The SubRitz." He said, his voice very low and dangerous.

There were a few whispered mutterings from the on lookers.

"That's Kai Hiwitari!" One person hissed loudly.

Kai couldn't help but smirk at the look of realisation and fear which crossed that two Hardies faces. He withdrew his gun and placed it back in its place, before turning and barging through the crowd, leaving the two Hardies to recuperate.

It didn't take long, he knew where he was going, he knew Boris would want him in a place where he held all the trump cards, and soon enough, Kai found his way to the old Biovault Abbey.

He glared sourly up at the old building, remembering his younger days. A few lights burned on the inside, illuminating the grubby windows dully. He kicked the rusted gate firmly, causing it to break from one of its hinges as it flew open, he strode forward, towards the door, but before he reached it, it was opened. He was faced with a man, a few years his minor, who he recognised to be Alexanda, a boy who had trained under Boris, clearly one of the ones on the outside who had broken him out of jail.

"You're expected Ka-" he got no further, as Kai raised the gun and shot the man between his eyes, felling him instantly. Kai stepped over the body of the younger man, and entered.

Despite years of neglect, it was exactly how he remembered it to be; cold stone corridors which amplified every light step ten fold. Suddenly he froze, his were not the only echoing steps. Someone else was there, directly behind him.

His skin tingled as he felt the cool contact of the barrel of the gun, resting gently at the base of his skull.

Wild-Roze: Ok, I can't be bothered to write any more ï hope you liked.


End file.
